A Rose Weasley Tale: Life Just Got Interesting
by MaggieWeasley
Summary: Follow Rose Weasley through her last two years at Hogwarts, where she takes on new responsibilities, watches over her family, and falls in love for the first time. *ON HIATUS UNTIL MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS CURED.* Have another story up, if you want to read it
1. Chapter 1

2022- A Train Ride, A Sorting, and A Confession

Rose Weasley sat in the backseat of her family's car thinking about her upcoming year at school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been made a prefect over the summer, a surprise to her, considering students were chosen to be prefects their fifth year, and she was about to embark on her sixth. From what she gathered from the letter Hogwarts sent her, one of the prefects had to relinquish their duties. The reason was unknown to her, but she was excited to get to school and perform her prefect duties. But more than being a prefect, she was excited just to get back to school. Ever since her Sorting, she has known that Hogwarts is just as much home to her as the Den or the Burrow. Every time she makes the journey to Kings Cross, she remembers her Sorting:

Rose had been so nervous. When she received her first letter from Hogwarts she was chomping at the bit to go. Hogwarts was all she could think or talk about the summer before her first year. She simply devoured her mother's book, _Hogwarts, A History_. But her excitement dwindled after her father, _**just **_before boarding the train, mentioned the importance of being in Gryffindor. His words stroke fear in her and she wanted nothing more than to turn back around and head home. She originally had not much care for which house she joined (they all had their winning qualities), but she didn't want to let her father down. Her father's opinion meant the most to her. Her first train ride to Hogwarts was spent worrying about which house she was best suited for, and if that would please him.

Rose did not remember anything about her journey from the train to the Great Hall, except for the few seconds before she was sorted. When her name was called, she slowly walked to the stool, telling herself the conclusion she reached on the train: That it didn't matter which house she was in, her father would always love her. She hoped. On her slow march to the Sorting Hat, she decided to place the hat on with an open mind and trust in its wisdom. Before the hat fell over her eyes, she saw her first good look at the Great Hall, and she felt a slight pang of regret she had not been paying attention before. It was beautiful, and her first impression would be a second long.

"_Ahh, another Weasley._

"Hello."

"_I have a feeling I know what to do with you, but let's see if there is something else to make my decision more concrete."_

"Okay, you just do what you need to do."

"_My, my, that is some mind you have."_

"Thank you, sir."

"_Brilliant just like your mother, she would have been great in Ravenclaw, as would you. You have also have a kind heart, and are loyal to a fault. You could fit nicely in Hufflepuff, but I don't believe you would reach your true potential there. Slytherin? No, you are ambitious, but value love and family far above personal gain. So, how does Ravenclaw sound?_

"If that is where I belong…"

"_Yes, your mother would have been a shining star in Ravenclaw, but Gryffindor won out in the end. I have sorted many Weasleys in my time, all brave and courageous. They are a part of Hogwarts, as you are…GRYFFINDOR!"_

"Rosie?"

Rose snapped out of her reverie, and looked at her father watching her from the rear-view mirror, a slightly concerned look on his face.

"Yes, Dad?"

"We're here…" He said slowly. Rose peered out the window and saw the busy entrance to Kings Cross in front of them. She looked at her side window, and saw her mother peeking in, with a confused look. Rose opened her door, and giggled to her mother.

"Sorry, I was just day dreaming." She stepped out, and pulled her mom into a hug. "I'm going to miss you."

Her mother looked up at her with a smile on her face. "Oh, Rosie. I'll miss you too. But we'll write. And you'll have such a great year! I am so proud of you becoming a prefect…just like your father!"

"Umm, Hermione?" Ron interrupted.

"Yes, Ron?"

"You were a prefect as well. Or did you forget? I _**knew**_ you've been working too hard! You've forgotten one of your life's greatest achievements! What's your supervisor's name again? I'm going to give him a call."

Rose just shook her head, and looked down at her mother, who was still in her arms. They shared a small smile that always crept on their faces when Ron was being protective. Hermione released her daughter and turned to her husband.

"Ronald. You know I don't have a boss. Well, I suppose Kingsley would be considered my boss. But are you really going to floo on over to the Minister's house and demand that he do something about your wife's schedule, a schedule she plans herself?"

"No, I suppose not." Ron gave his wife a peck on the cheek, and hastened to help Hugo with the trunks he was failing to extract from the car.

As the family of four made its way to Platform 9 ¾, they talked merrily about fun memories from the summer and whether the Chudley Cannons were going to make it to the Quidditch World Cup next year after their harrowing defeat last March.

After Rose was finished waving to her parents and numerous uncles and aunts from the train window, she quickly walked down the corridor trying to find her brother and cousins.

"Oi! Rosie! You're heading the wrong way!"

Rose turned around to see her brother waving to her from a compartment near the front of the train.

"What are we doing in a compartment up here?" She yelled to Hugo as she made her way through the crowded corridor. "We always sit near the back."

"Fred's friend Amelia is letting us have the prefects compartment, since its larger and they already had their meeting in Diagon Alley this summer. I guess she decided to schedule it early so she could thoroughly enjoy her last train ride to Hogwarts." He said with a shrug.

"WHAT?!" Rose screeched. "They already had their meeting? I didn't know about it! How am I supposed to know what to do? Hugo! Did you see which way she went?"

"Calm down, Rosie. If you didn't interrupt me, you would know that I am supposed to tell you that Amelia is sorry she didn't owl you about the meeting. She simply didn't know you had been made a prefect. She also told me, well all of us so you'd be sure to know, you need not worry about your prefect duties on the train ride. She said to consider it a congratulatory present. But there is a prefect meeting an hour after the feast, in the prefect common room."

Rose opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Hugo.

"Don't interrupt me, Rose! She also said she knows you don't know where the prefect common room is, but James does, so you are to force him to take you to it."

"How does James know where the prefect common room is?" asked Rose, incredulously.

"Because Stem, I am all knowing."

Rose looked past her brother and saw James Potter grinning at her. He pushed Hugo aside, grabbed Rose by the arm, and dragged her into the compartment.

The compartment was huge. Rose guessed they had put an Enlarging Charm over the room to hold all the prefects. There was a large, round table in the center of the room, and benches all along the walls. The baggage holds above were already stuffed with Weasley and Potter trunks. It probably would have seemed bigger, Rose thought, but it was full to the rim.

Full of her cousins. Albus and Roxanne were sitting on a bench by the window, already deep into a game of Exploding Snap. Dominique was busy reading _Witch Weekly_ at the table, while Fred was reading over her shoulder, giggling, for reasons only known to him. Louis, Molly, and Lucy were joined at the hip as usual and were sorting through their new schoolbooks. Rose quickly noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Lily?" Rose asked James.

"Oh, she is looking for Lorcan and Lysander. She wants them to sit with us their first time."

"Don't you think they should be sitting with other people? Meeting other first years?"

"Well, Stem, that is what us reasonable people think. Apparently Lily is not of our kind." He flashed her his signature smile, full of cockiness and humor.

Rose's attentions were diverted from James, as Lily walked into the compartment, arms around two small, blond children's shoulders. Lily had made it her duty to watch over the Scamander twins from the moment she laid eyes on them at her house ten years ago. Rose suspected it was because Lily shared her middle name with the twin's mother, Luna Lovegood, a close family friend. Lily always had a special place in her heart for Luna, and it was safe to say the twins inherited that spot after their birth.

"Hey you lot! Look who I found!" exclaimed Lily.

"Lorcan, my man! Come over here and chat with Fred and I. We haven't seen you all summer," called James, who had moved over to sit with Fred in the corner.

Lorcan shyly walked over to the boys, and sat in the middle of them with a small grin on his face. Rose knew he always was baffled by James and Fred's affections, but he didn't seem to mind it.

Rose quickly made her way over to Albus and Roxanne. They had just ended their game, and were looking expectantly at Rose.

"What?" she asked, noting their expectant looks.

"You made prefect! When were you going to tell us? I was stunned to hear this piece of news from my father. He said it was a shame he kept loosing his family to the steady ways of Hogwarts do-gooders," Roxanne said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't hear too long ago, and I was so busy with getting schoolwork done and my parents being so proud, it must have just slipped my mind," Rose replied, as she reached into her purse to grab her book she was dying to finish.

"Oh, so we just slipped your mind did we? That hurts, Rose. It really hurts," muttered Albus, with a humorous pout on his face.

"Oh, don't give me that rubbish, Al. Just play another game, so I can finish up this book," snapped Rose.

She could tell Al had a truly shocked look on his face, so she sent him a little wink over her book. He grinned at her and turned back to Roxanne to start another game.

After a half-hour Rose had finished her book, and was thinking about the story she had just read. She often did that after reading a book. She felt if she thought about what the author was really trying to say with his story, she would have gained some life knowledge, which was something she loved to do. The book had been about a Muggleborn, who had to fight to keep his family safe during the Second War from Death Eaters. It was a non-fictional tale set in a fictional time that was all too real for Rose's family. She knew her family had fought to keep each other safe, and she thought if she were faced with that dilemma, she would fight until she died. As she thought this, she looked around the compartment at her cousins and brother, and knew that they were worth dying for. They were her favorite people in life, closer than best friends and closer than other families she knew.

She looked over at her brother, reading his _Transfiguration: Year 4_textand smiled. Hugo was so dear to her. They quarreled quite a bit, but that was only because they were so alike and a little different in age. Hugo was two years younger than her, and she truly believed that boys mature slower than girls. Hugo was no different no matter how smart he was. Although he was slightly immature, Rose did have to give him credit. He wasn't nearly as bad as the boys in her year. Hugo was very open and friendly, and he had a quick wit. He also knew his boundaries. Him and Rose would be the most likely to take a step back and think about what they were doing when the cousins got together to reek havoc at the Burrow. These qualities that Rose admired about her brother, were said to be ones that she possessed. And she was proud of being alike to him in those ways. The only noticeable difference between them was their appearances.

Hugo was the spitting image of his father, from the Weasley red hair, to the long nose and freckles, and the bright blue eyes. He defied genetics, not inheriting one physical trait from his mother.

While Rose shared Hugo's height, long nose, and bright blue eyes, she had a smattering of dark freckles on her nose and she had long, straight auburn hair. She always thought it was strange she never acquired the flaming Weasley hair, but she supposed that was because of her mum. One thing she did inherit physically from her mother was two, rather large front teeth. She was told her mother had the same teeth, but had them shrunk during her fourth year. Rose didn't mind them all that much, and didn't know whether she would do the same, although her mother had offered her permission. It wasn't news to Rose that she was a pretty girl, she was told all the time by family and she had more than enough attention from the boys at school, and she figured it could be a lot worse than slightly larger front teeth.

She turned her attention to James and Fred who were talking animatedly to Lorcan. James was one of her favorite cousins, even though they were so different. He was so likeable even though he had a cocky arrogance to him. He was friendly to most everyone, and very approachable. The teachers, although exasperated by his antics, still enjoyed his presence and none seemed to dislike him, the older ones even said he reminded them of his grandfather.

Rose had seen a photo of her Uncle Harry's father before, and had to admit, they looked very much alike. They were both very good looking. The only difference being that James had dark brown hair, not jet-black. They had the same hazel eyes, height, and grin. Rose felt that if she knew the first James Potter, she would have liked him instantly.

Fred, who was James' best friend and partner in crime, was a surprise for his dad and his mum, Angelina. Rose had heard that they had not been married when Fred was conceived, and it had caused quite the stir in the family. It should have been a sign that Fred would be one to always surprise. First, after the initial shock of his conception, he was born with the Weasley hair. It was surprising because his mum was black, and it didn't seem likely the hair would carry on, but it did. Second, although he is a trouble- maker, he is a lot shyer than his father or his namesake. He doesn't open up much to anyone but his family, and always lets James take the glory for their pranks. Third, Fred came out to the family during his fifth year. His dad, George, thought it was hilarious when he was first told, but after seeing his son's expression, shut up and hugged him. The family accepted it right away, including James. Rose was told in confidence that Fred was most scared to come out to James. But James surprised him and said he always suspected and "couldn't give a damn, it only meant more girls for him."

Lily had a special place in Rose's heart. Not only was she Hugo's closest cousin, but also, Rose knew that Lily looked up to her, and always considered Rose as a sister rather than a cousin. That admiration made Rose feel special. Lily was very much her mother's daughter, a spitfire and very skilled. She loved her brothers and actually enjoyed their protectiveness. Rose found it odd, because Lily needed absolutely no protection, seeing as she could take care of herself.

Molly and Lucy, the twins, on the other hand, needed some protection. Maybe not the amount they were given though, thought Rose. At the age of twelve they were tiny, and very bookish. Rose knew they got that from their father Percy, and she suspected he sang her mother's praises, as the twins considered their Aunt Hermione their idol. They both had a sweet demeanor, and were very trusting. Their male cousins didn't much like their trusting nature, and were always looking out for them. Especially after their first year when a couple of Slytherin boys tricked them into going into the Forbidden Forest, knowing full well a teacher would be patrolling nearby. James surprisingly had a soft spot for the twins. If Lily could be called unreasonable with her watchfulness of the Scamander twins, the same could be said about James. He knew their schedules and would sometimes walk them to class just to make sure they were alright.

Dominique and Louis were Rose's most absent cousins. Although they attended Hogwarts, their home was in France. Rose didn't see them often, only in school, the occasional Christmas and a few weeks before the beginning of each school year. Dominique wasn't around much at school; she had her own friends in different houses she enjoyed being around. Although she looked like her sister Victorie, with the long strawberry blonde hair and beautiful features, they couldn't be any more different. While Victorie, who was twenty-three and long gone from Hogwarts, was studious and as Rose would call it, "prim and proper," Dominique was cool. Just cool. Rose didn't know if it was rebelling against Victorie and her mother, or just her father's influence, but she was rock n' roll. She wore black combat books and a throng of bracelets up her wrists. She was into Muggle music, and quick to lash out when anyone insulted it. Although she wasn't always around, she still was part of the family. Rose could always chat with her in the common room late at night if she wanted. Rose had even gone to Dom (as she liked to be called) in her third year with boy troubles, a task Victorie would normally undertake, and Dom was quick to help and soothe.

Louis, Rose's youngest cousin, was tall and good looking. At 12, he already had the girls swooning. He was very smart, but like his father, cool and easy-going. He had few friends, and preferred to hang out with Molly and Lucy. Him and Albus also have a special relationship.

Albus, Rose's best friend, was shy and sweet. Something Rose cherished, seeing as the rest of her family had bold personalities. This is not saying Albus didn't have his bold moments, he certainly did. Like the one time when he had an argument with Rose's father about befriending Scorpius Malfoy, someone Ron had warned the children about, that ended with Albus using underage magic and Stunning Ron. It was quite a serious situation at the time, but looking back Rose thought Albus showed his true Gryffindor colors. So did Ron apparently, because ever since the fight he has treated Albus as a son and they had come to have a wonderful relationship. Although Ron was never one to disagree with a true Gryffindor, he was still wary of Scorpius. Albus was far from social, even though he is quite popular, and him and Louis bonded over the fact they weren't comfortable with their spotlight.

Roxanne on the other hand, though Rose calls her Roxie (so they are Roxie and Rosie), loves the spot light. She tries to be center of attention when it comes to the most important aspects of her life, Quidditch and boys. Which isn't hard for her to do in either area. She is a natural at Quidditch, which Rose is jealous of. Roxie never needed to practice to become a brilliant beater; some say she's better than her father. In the area of boys, she needs no help there. Roxie is very unique looking, with smooth caramel skin and dark blue eyes. All her features are soft and subtle, which is contrasted with her head of ginger dreadlocks. Her looks, winning personality, and Quidditch skills were enough for boys to fall in love with her on the spot. Rose personally thought Roxie had far too many boyfriends than necessary, but this could be because Rose is quite jealous of all the attention Roxie gets. Not that she held it against her, not in the slightest. She loves Roxie and considers her second, only to Albus.

As Rose sat there thinking about her amazing cousins, she felt a pang of regret that she hadn't tried to make better friends with those outside her family while at Hogwarts. That guilt was quickly squashed when she thought about all the friends she did have, and even though they weren't all particularly close, she could still call them friends.

Thinking about other friends made Rose think about her friend Maribella Fawn, and how excited she was to meet up with her later and talk about their respective summers. Rose had managed to befriend Maribella on the first train ride to Hogwarts, and stayed close to her throughout the years, even though Maribella was a Ravenclaw.

"Hey, Potter!" Rose was ripped from her thoughts as a smooth voice called across the compartment.

All Weasley and Potter heads turned towards the compartment door.

Rose's breath caught, as it did every time Scorpius surprised her. He is so bloody handsome, thought Rose. And it was true; Scorpius wasn't just handsome, he was gorgeous. Rose once heard a muggleborn exclaim that he would be the best-paid supermodel alive if he were a Muggle. Scorpius from a distance looked like a typical Malfoy. He had white blond hair, pale skin, and had a piercing stare. The difference was the softness about him. Unlike his father's, Scorpius had bright blue eyes and a warm smile (Rose only ever saw it when he was with Albus). He had a strong bone structure, but wasn't pointed like his fathers. Rose had been in love with him since third year when he became Albus' other best friend and grew about five inches.

"Hey Malfoy!" said Albus. "How are you-"

But Hugo cut off Albus.

"Hey, Scorpius. You know the rules. This is Weasley and Potter time."

"You are right. I do know the rules but your hour is up," said Scorpius quietly. He was quite shy around people he didn't know well. He is like Fred in that sense, thought Rose, as she watched her brother and Scorpius' exchange.

"Oh, is it?" asked Al, as he checked his pocket watch. "So it is. Come join us, Malfoy!"

Al and Scorpius only ever called each other by their last names when in front of a crowd. Rose was told that Scorpius hated his name, and it was either Malfoy or nothing. Al allowed Scorpius to call him Potter, even though if anyone else called him by his last name, he would be pretty unhappy. Rose thought it showed how much Albus respected his friendship with Scorpius that he would let it go. Apparently, Albus learned Scorpius' middle name, Hyperion (which he told Rose in confidence) and decided to call Scorpius by the name of Hyper, because it was so far from the truth of what Scorpius was. Rose also knew that whenever Albus uses this name when anyone is in earshot, he gets a slap on the head from Scorpius.

Scorpius came into the compartment and pulled a chair up in front of Albus, so he didn't have to sit next to Rose or Roxie. Rose was slightly disappointed because she was aware there was enough room for him between Albus and herself. Scorpius looked at both Rose and Roxie and gave a quick nod to each girl. He then turned his attention to Albus.

"I don't know how Hugo can be so strict about your families rules when you have two blond children in here whom I have never seen before," Scorpius muttered to Al. It was only then Rose noticed Scorpius had a slight blush to his face. Rose gathered he must have been embarrassed about breaking up the family gathering.

"Oh, that's Lorcan and Lysander. They are family friends. It's their first year at Hogwarts. Lily felt that they needed to be coddled, and forced them to sit with us," Rose said in a rush. She could feel her ears redden. She always talked a lot in front of Scorpius. It was so embarrassing.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows and looked as though he were about to say something when James called out to her.

"Oi! Stem! What's that silly round thing Muggles play their music on?"

"It's called a CD, you fool!" snapped Dom, not even looking up from her magazine.

"I didn't ask _**you**_, Dominique. I asked Stem there."

"Why does it matter who answered you, James? You got your answer," replied Rose.

"Well, Stem. I just think it's rude for people to butt into other people's conversations," James answered, and with that, he stuck his tongue out at Dom.

Dom, who wasn't even watching James, immediately raised her hand in a gesture that Rose had only ever seen her father hand out.

Everyone immediately started giggling, but not as much as James, who thought it was hilarious. Rose was pretty sure James had only kept on to get a rise out of Dom. James always felt like Dom could make more of an effort. Family was the most important thing to James, even more than pranks or girls, and he thought all Weasleys should feel the same. James caught Rose's eye and winked. She reciprocated, and turned to see Scorpius watching her.

He gave her a small grin and turned to Albus and Roxie's new game of Exploding Snap. It happened before Rose even had time to savor it.

"ROSIE!!!"

Rose looked up and saw her friend Maribella standing in the doorway with an excited look on her face. The train ride was now complete for Rose. Good times with her family, some attention from Scorpius, and her close friend; what more could she want?

"Bella, darling!" cried Rose, in a good imitation of a classic 40s film star.

She stood up and they danced towards each other, and met in the middle with a great big hug. They immediately broke into giggles and made their way back to Rose's spot.

As they plopped down into their seats, Rose noticed Maribella redden as she sat next to Albus. Rose knew for a fact that Maribella liked Albus, even though Maribella never verbally admitted it to Rose. Rose had an inkling that Albus liked Maribella as well, considering he was slightly standoffish and cocky, well as cocky as Al could possibly get, when he was around Maribella. For a boy so sweet by nature, Rose was sure this was Albus' only way of separating Maribella from other girls. And with this thought, Rose noticed Albus stiffen and move over slightly towards Roxie.

Rose grinned at this to herself, and looked up to see that Scorpius was grinning at Albus, wiggling his eyebrows. Rose had to stifle her giggle. She turned to Maribella and they launched into a conversation that would last the rest of the train ride. It went from what they did that summer, to their families, to their families' crazy antics, to cute boys they saw in Diagon Alley, the upcoming Quidditch season, music, Rose thinking about getting a Muggle driving license, and finally, a half-hour long discussion about what food would be served for the beginning of the year feast.

When the train stopped, the family and their friends gathered up their trunks and made their way out of the train. Rose was walking towards the carriages by herself. Maribella had run off to see some Ravenclaw friends, and Albus and Roxie were just ahead having an argument about who was the better keeper. Rose could hear from the yells it was between the Bulgarian keeper, and the Puddlemore United keeper. She smiled to herself at her cousins' fight. They always had the most useless arguments. Rose was surprised they were so close.

"Hey! Stem! See you at the feast!" yelled James as he waited for a carriage with Molly, Lucy, and Louis.

Rose laughed as James threw Molly and Lucy into the carriage, and climbed in right after, leaving Louis to climb in last.

"Why does he call you Stem?" Rose felt a whisper in her ear. It made her shiver.

She looked around and saw Scorpius looking down at her with a curious look on his face.

"Oh. Scorpius. Hi!" She basically yelled. "Sorry. You startled me. Umm, well, you see, when I was younger, I guess I was skinny and James said that my hair was the color of a rose and the only thing that set a real rose and myself apart was the fact that my body wasn't green. So he took it upon himself to hex me so my skin was green. Luckily, this was during the summer, so no one apart from my family saw me. But it was terribly embarrassing, and anyways, ever since he has called me Stem, and it stuck."

Rose took a deep breath and looked up at Scorpius. He had a concerned look on his face, and Rose had no idea why, until…

"You are still skinny!" He said loudly, quite startling her.

"I'm sorry?"

Scorpius turned a faint shade of pint. It was really endearing.

"I just meant…well, you said, you were skinny when you were younger. But your not fat now, I mean…not that you ever were, but I just meant…your still skinny."

Scorpius almost imitated Rose because he had said this so fast. He immediately looked away, craning his neck over the crowd, seemingly looking for someone. His face turned to relief when he heard Al calling them over to a carriage a few meters away.

As the pair clambered into the carriage, Roxie gave Rose a knowing wink and went back to her conversation with Fred, who was crammed into the corner of the carriage, looking slightly unhappy. Roxie, besides Maribella, was the only one who knew the love Rose harbored for Scorpius. She thankfully had enough tact, something most her family didn't, not to say anything more.

The ride to the castle was a quiet one for Rose. She kept replaying Scorpius and her conversation over and over in her mind, savoring every moment of their first true conversation. Although Scorpius had been Al's other best friend for nearly three years, Scorpius was so guarded and Rose so awestruck, that they never managed more than a few words to each other. Rose only knew that he was amazing because she constantly stole glances of Al and Scorpius, when Scorpius obviously thought he wasn't being watched. Scorpius had such a wonderful smile, and Rose loved how his eyes crinkled when he laughed. She was sure he had a special personality as well, or else Albus wouldn't have made such an effort to become friends with him. His family's legacy didn't bother her, because Albus always said he was very different from his father, and what's more, the Malfoys seemed to be letting go of their blood status obsession. Albus always talked to Rose about Scorpius' family, and from what she could gather, Asteria, Scorpius' mum, was turning Draco's stance slightly.

The Great Hall was loud with chatter as the older students waited for the first years to be orientated. Rose felt a slight sadness, because after this year, there would be no one for her to look forward to getting sorted. Lorcan and Lysander were the youngest people she could think of whom she cared enough about where they would be sorted. Rose hoped they would be sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of her family, but she knew that Luna had been a Ravenclaw and it could influence where they were placed.

She looked down Gryffindor's table and could see the rest of her cousins all had looks of worry and thought on their faces. She was sure they were thinking about where Lorcan and Lysander would be sorted. Lily was practically biting off her nails, throwing worried looks towards the Great Hall doors. She nearly squealed when the doors opened and Neville led the first years to the front of the hall. Rose smiled when she saw the twins walk in, holding hands, looking up towards the ceiling a look of serene wonderment on both their faces.

The hat sang its song (which was not much different from last year's song, which caused many students to look around at each other with a confused look on their faces) and the first years began to be sorted.

Rose didn't even pay attention to any of the other students. But she did manage to clap when some were sorted into Gryffindor. Her attention was focused on the twins, and sometimes on Scorpius, whom she had a clear view of, sitting over at the Ravenclaw table. She noticed him frown slightly at the song, and she couldn't help but swoon at the little crease she noticed had formed between his eyebrows. She quickly diverted her eyes from Scorpius to the front when she heard Lorcan called up.

Little Lorcan walked confidently to the stool, and turned around to face the school, and grinned when he heard James "whoop" from a few places down from Rose.

Neville placed the hat on Lorcan's head, and the hat took only a few seconds before deciding.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table clapped loudly, but not as loud as the Potters and Weasleys from the Gryffindor table.

"Go Ravenclaw!" shouted Hugo.

"Woo!! Alright, mate!" yelled Albus.

"Lorcan! We're proud of you, mate!" screamed Lily.

"You're a Weasley at heart! Do us proud!" yelled Fred and Roxie.

Louis, Molly, and Lucy were simply screaming for Lorcan. Dom was clapping loudly with a smile on her face.

Rose was happy for Lorcan. He was in his mother's house and would no doubt do her proud. And any house Rose was almost sorted into was good enough for her. She was overwhelmed with pride, and before she knew it she stood up and yelled, "Lorcan! We always knew you were a little smart ass!! We love you!"

"MR. POTTER! MISS WEASLEY!" shouted Neville from the front of the hall. "THAT IS NOT APPROPRIATE LANGUAGE! TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

"Sorry Nev -Professor Longbottom," replied Rose and James in unison, Rose talking to her plate, James speaking clearly with his head up.

Rose looked over at Lorcan, his face shocked. She could tell he didn't know whether they were serious that he was a smart ass. Lorcan and Rose looked at James, who gave Lorcan a huge grin and two thumbs up. Lorcan looked to Rose, who gave him a little wink. She would have done more but she was so embarrassed, especially after she noticed Scorpius looking at her from Lorcan's side, a highly amused look on his face.

After the hall had quieted down, it was Lysander's turn. Rose looked down at Lily, who had a look torn between worry and excitement. Rose knew Lily was thinking she could get at least one of them in her house, but was worried about splitting the twins up. Rose looked up at Lysander, with the hat over her head, and she was struck by how tiny she was. The hat took a much longer time deciding with Lysander. At times she would tense, and shake her head. Rose wondered what the hat was saying to her. After what seemed like five minutes, the sorting hat called out her house.

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

Lily went wild. She jumped off the bench and ran towards Lysander. She scooped the poor girl up and ran her back to the table. The Weasleys and the Potters all jumped out of their seats and huddled around the two girls, yelling and cheering. Once Rose, her brother, and cousins settled down they took their seats, ready to move on with the feast.

While eating, Rose thought she felt Lysander's sorting was much more exciting than any of her relative's, because deep down Rose always knew the Weasleys would be sorted into Gryffindor. Especially after her sorting, and what the Sorting Hat had said about her family. With Lorcan and Lysander's sorting, they could go anywhere. Rose was happy for Lysander, but was worried about Lorcan.

She looked over at Lorcan and was happily surprised that he was smiling and enjoying his feast. She was even more surprised that he was carrying a conversation with Scorpius, who was talking animatedly to the young boy. Rose knew Lorcan would be cared for in Ravenclaw, and that made her happy.

After the feast, Rose, Al, and Roxie walked up to the Gryffindor common room. They said their greeting to the Fat Lady, and spent a good forty-five minutes catching up with their housemates. At about 8:45, Hugo yelled across the common room to Rose.

"Oi! Rosie! Don't you have somewhere to be?!"

Rose looked at her brother with confusion, until he raised he eyebrows and she suddenly remembered. The prefect meeting!

"Oh, no! I completely forgot! Where is James?" She asked those near her. They all shook their heads.

She stood up and yelled to the room, "WHERE IS JAMES POTTER?!"

Rose looked towards the boy's dormitories when she heard a commotion from the top of the stairs. Seconds later, James was in the common room, breathing rather hard.

"Sorry…Rose…forgot…meeting…remember now…lets go…need to…work out more," James huffed to her. All the Gryffindor girls giggled, like they always did when James spoke.

"Never mind working out, James! I need to get to the prefect's common room. NOW!" she snapped.

"Let's go Stem," said James, and he marched out the portrait hole, only turning back to wave at a group of girls near the fireplace. They all broke out in giggles when he left.

As Rose and James made their way to the prefect common room, Rose noticed James was dressed a lot nicer than he usually was.

"What's with the get up, James?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"What? Nothing. What do you mean? Do I look alright?" James asked in a rush. He looked sideways at Rose with a worried look on his face. His face began to redden.

"Yes, you look better than usual," replied Rose. "But why? You didn't look like this at the feast. Are you trying to look nice for someone James? Someone at the prefect meeting?"

James gave a little chuckle. "Can't seem to pull one over your eyes, Stem. Promise you won't tell?"

"Yeah, I won't tell. Who is it?" asked Rose. She fully intended on keeping James' secret. She was not a gossip, and her family knew that. That was why she was most of her cousins' confidant.

"Well, it is_**slightly**_ embarrassing." James said in a whisper, covertly looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was in listening distance. "I mean… I'm normally not attracted to such a girl. But she is so different from all the other birds in this castle. Plus, I don't think she knows I exist. And you know how I love a challenge."

"Oh, James!" said Rose, shaking her head. "You don't only like this girl because she doesn't know you, right? You had better not string her along once she does take notice. How low could you get?"

"Calm down, Rose," said James, pushing her behind a tapestry that led to a secret passageway. "Now listen here. This is serious. I really like this girl. She is smart, funny, and totally different from myself. I'm not going to string her along, I just have to know if I have a chance!"

"Who is this girl? Do I know her?" asked Rose, who was now very curious about this girl. James had always been nonchalant about the girls he was going with.

"Yes, you know her. As does Fred," James said, taking a huge breath. He breathed out and covered his face with his hands. "It's Ahmeioha."

"I'm sorry who? I couldn't quite hear you," Rose said, giggling.

"It's Amelia."

"Amelia Burton? Wow…" Rose was generally surprised at this confession.

"Yeah, I know._**Wow**_ You won't say anything will you?" James had a very worried expression on his face. Rose quite liked seeing him so vulnerable. If she were a conniving person, Rose thought, she could use this to her advantage.

"No, of course not. But Amelia Burton? She is totally out of your league. I think one of the only reasons she is a friend of Fred's is that she doesn't realize he is behind a lot of the pranks going on around here. This is going to be tough. She doesn't like pranks. She's Head Girl!"

"I know. I know. I can't help who I fall for, can I?" exclaimed James.

"I guess not. But can we get out of here? I don't want to be late for my first meeting. How embarrassing would that be?"

And with that the two made their way to a secret room hidden behind a painting of a young girl, which was located a little ways down the corridor from the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 1 Scorpius

2022- Scorpius Malfoy

My life changed third year. That was the year Professor Longbottom paired me with Albus Potter for a project during Herbology. I originally had misgivings those first twenty minutes of being partnered with Albus. Of course I knew who Albus was, everyone did. I also knew both our families had, let's say, a history, and Albus knew the same.

If you looked back to that day, the day that changed my life, you would see two awkward, skinny boys sitting as far away from each other as possible considering the tiny workspace they were forced to share. 

It wasn't as if we disliked each other. We didn't know each other. I had been able to go through two years at Hogwarts without being introduced or in close proximity to Albus or any of his family. Because we both knew of our shared past we were extremely uncomfortable. It wasn't until Professor Longbottom intervened that we actually said our first words to each other. 

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. I have noticed you two are not working together. This assignment will partly be graded on teamwork. Is that understood?" Professor Longbottom was giving the two of us a very stern look. I hadn't noticed him come up to our table, for my eyes were focused on the floor watching a beetle try to climb up Mary Ellen Donner's stool. I was doing anything to avoid looking in Albus' direction.

"Yes, Nev-Professor Longbottom," squeaked Albus. I had never heard Albus speak before, and unfortunately for him, this moment will forever be ingrained in my mind. Albus never had a high voice, not even as a prepubescent thirteen year old, but his fear of being reprimanded by professors rendered his vocal chords strained. I still laugh about it every time this memory floats its way to the forefront of my brain. This moment also answered for me the rumors that the Weasley/Potter children are close to Professor Longbottom outside of school.

"And you, Mr. Malfoy? Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Splendid. Now, I want to see you two work _together._ It wouldn't hurt to make an effort. I know your families have a past, but this is a classroom. It isn't personal," said the Professor as he made his way to supervise other tables.

I blanched, and I am pretty sure Albus did as well. How could the professor be so nonchalant about our history? A history I am not comfortable talking about now, nor will I ever be. Albus and I have decided not to discuss it. We know it is there, in back of the minds of our families and consequently, our minds. We, as in Albus and I, don't let it bother us too much. We are not our fathers, we are our own individuals and we live in a different time. That being said, it is also true I have never seen the outside of my best friend's house, let alone the inside of his room. I know he lives in Godrics Hollow and that his clan (it is the easiest way to describe the Weasley/Potter family) gathers at a place called the Burrow, and that is the most I think I will ever know. At least that is the most I will ever know until I turn seventeen and apparate into Albus' room (secretly, of course). But back to the moment that changed my life.

Albus turned to me with a stupid grin on his face. I blame it on his awkward ways then. Neither one of us had yet grown into our height; I even had a few more inches in me left. Third year was probably the worst year for Albus, looks wise. His face was so skinny. But fortunately, that problem has been rectified. He is now almost as good looking as I am. 

"I suppose he is right. This isn't personal. It is just a school project. I don't even know why it would be a problem if it were personal. I have no problem with you. I don't even know you. What say we start with a clean slate? My name is Al," said Albus, his hand extended to me in a sort of peace offering. 

I didn't know what Albus had been thinking, and to be honest, I still don't. But I am glad nonetheless. I remember looking at his hand and thinking about what consequences would come if I took his hand in mine. I thought of families becoming outraged at Professor Longbottom for pairing us together, I thought of angry letters from parents, and fights in the hallways when our parent's grudges became our own. The image of us becoming best friends never crossed my mind, which in hindsight was quite stupid of me. Because when I looked into Albus' face, a face of openness and compassion, I didn't think about consequences anymore and I took his hand.

"I'm Malfoy."

It was the moment that changed my life forever, and only for the better, no matter how uncomfortable things have become at times. Life has become loads better but those first few months of Albus' and my friendship almost beat out my first two years of Hogwarts as being the worst time in my life. I am actually upset with our families because that shouldn't have been the case. I should have been happy. I had a friend!

My friendship with Albus has been the only source of tension for my father and me. It was the first time I have seen my father act selfishly (this may come as shock to some, but he is a decent man and a good father). His response to my letter informing him of my new friendship was not pleasant. He essentially asked me to cut ties with "the Potter boy" and forge other friendships with the Slytherins. He didn't ask me to end my friendship with Albus because he thought unfavorably of Albus or thought the Potters as unsavory people. No, he wanted me to end _my_ friendship, my _first_ friendship, because it made _him_ uncomfortable. Well, that was just simply unacceptable. And did he really expect me to be friends with the Slytherins? They have to be the meanest looking people I have ever seen in my life. And I have been under the glare of Albus' Uncle Ron. Also, my father knows I am not good at meeting people. It is a miracle Albus and I ever became friends. I'm not even friends with my dorm mates and I _live_ with them.

I am friendly with my fellow Ravenclaws but I wouldn't go so far as to call them friends. This is why I say the first two years of my Hogwarts life were the worst. I was incredibly lonely. At first, most students were wary of me because of my family. I understood why and I let it go. After everyone got over the shock of a Malfoy being sorted into Ravenclaw, some of my dorm mates made a few attempts to befriend me. And I tried, I really did. I am an only child and never had been around children my age. So I was polite and that worked for a while, but politeness can only take someone so far. I am shy and guarded, it is just part of who I am. But this meant that others had to make an effort to get to know me. An effort they apparently weren't inclined to make. Looking back, I am fine with that. At the time, it hurt. I hated seeing my dorm mates go off to do something fun and not invite me. But now I have Albus. With Albus, it was easy. Both of us are shy, but for some reason, not with each other. I don't care to rack my brains with an explanation as to why, but we are just comfortable together.

Another thing to separate me from my housemates, besides my social shortcomings, is that fact that I am studious. You wouldn't think so, right? With me being a Ravenclaw? Being a Ravenclaw means you have a brain and love to use it. It doesn't mean you are an obsessive freak about studying. And with those obsessive study skills comes the need for organization and a case of basic anal retentiveness. These character flaws did not fair well with a group of rambunctious twelve year olds, and still don't, even though those twelve year olds are now sixteen and seventeen and not so rambunctious. But once again, Albus proves to be a true friend and look past these flaws. He even embraces them a bit. I think this is because I remind him of his cousin and other best friend, Rose Weasley.

Albus was also having trouble convincing his family at home that his friendship with me was worthwhile and appropriate. But after Christmas break third year, Albus came back to school positively glowing. When I asked what Albus was so happy about, Albus jumped at the chance to tell me what he calls his "first act of bravery". Apparently, Albus' Uncle Ron (a truly scary man, might I add) was not taking the news of him and me being friends well. The two were involved in an argument that ended with Albus Stunning his Uncle. After Albus was finished telling me his story about the argument and how his family had finally given into the reality of our friendship, I felt thoroughly ashamed.

"Gee, mate. You didn't have to do that," I said.

But Albus flung his arm around me.

"You're my best friend. If you aren't worth sticking up for, who is?" replied Albus. He clearly did not realize how important this moment was for me because what he followed up with was so under-whelming I_almost_ forgot the sentiment of his previous statement. "Let's get to the Great Hall. I am so bloody hungry I could eat a pregnant hippogriff…and Hagrid." And he walked away, unknowingly leaving me behind reveling in my happiness at have a friend, a best friend.

I took this as my opportunity to call Albus something I always wanted to call him.

"Oi, Potter. Wait up!"

Albus turned to me with such shock on his face I almost laughed. "Potter? Why do you think you can call me Potter? You know I hate that."

"What? You can't let your best friend call you Potter?" It was pathetic of me I know, but I thought I might have dreamt him calling me his best friend. I had to make sure.

Albus looked at me, smiled and shrugged. "Guess I can. C'mon! I'm hungry!"

And I have called him Potter every since. And I am happy to report I am the only one who is allowed. Even during Quidditch matches, the announcer is forced to call him Albus. 

Anyway, the fact that my father thought I would actually give up a great friendship and resort back to my former hermit ways just showed me he did not know me at all. But we talked: he told me of what really happened between the Malfoys, Weasleys, and Potters (it was really uncomfortable watching him relive his past, which I know he isn't proud of) and I told him of how important Albus was to me (this was also uncomfortable for me, and I am pretty sure my father came away from that conversation thinking I was a homosexual). But now we both have a new understanding for each other. He has come to accept my friendship, but only to a certain extent. Albus still isn't allowed over to our house and I am not allowed over to the Potter's place, even though an invitation has never been extended. I know why this is, and I accept it. But that doesn't mean I forgive my father and I probably never will. Just like I will never forgive him for something else.

What were my father and mother thinking? I know having a constellation for a name is a family tradition. But Scorpius? Why not Caelum or even…Pavo? _Draco_ is normal compared to my name. When I was sorted and started classes I made sure my fellow classmates and professors knew I was to be called Malfoy and if they couldn't do that, then there was no point in talking to me. My name is the one thing I will never, ever forgive my father for. 

But he is a great father. Like Albus feels guilty for wanting to separate himself from his family, I feel guilty for liking my family. Well, I don't like my Grandfather (who I only met twice before he died) or my Aunt Bellatrix (she was insane and quite possibly the devil reincarnate). I do, however, love my Grandmum Cissy (she was the first to separate from the Death Eaters and move our family forward) and my mother's family (I don't see the Greengrass' very often but they are lovely people. Nan Greengrass always has a present for me when we visit). My father has always been supportive of me, save my friendship with Albus, even for things I was at first wary to divulge. Such as my being sorted into Ravenclaw; my father was so sure I would be placed in Slytherin, and my love for Muggle music. He even bought me a CD player for my fifteenth birthday. But Albus doesn't know about that. Even though Albus is my best friend, I do have secrets. Two secrets…to be exact. 

One: My love for Muggle music. Don't ask me why I can tell my father, who still has some prejudices against Muggles, and not my best friend, who comes from a notorious Muggle-loving family. I don't know. Maybe I think he will take the piss? I should probably tell him. It isn't that big of a deal. But the second one is.

Two: I'm not sure when it happened, but it did. I fell in love with Rose Weasley. I am completely enamored with her and it is probably the worst thing that could have happened to me, simply because she is Albus'. She is his, and I pity the fool who tries to nab her away. 

I blame Albus though. If he had never extended his hand that fateful day in Herbology, Rose would have never come under my radar. Well, maybe she would have. I can't be sure. But I know that I never took too much interest in her before. It wasn't until Albus' clan became part of my life that I fell head over heals. Yes, I had noticed her before. I would have been blind not too. She is stunning. Even through what should have been her awkward teenage years she was stunning. But between my studying and what with keeping my room clean and trunk organized, I didn't have time to think about her or any girl. But that all changed when I became friends with Albus. Rose became a ball of fire that invaded my thoughts more than is considered healthy. I can still remember the day I met her, and in turn, fell in love.

Albus and I were in the library working on the Herbology assignment we were paired up on, when Rose walked in, followed closely by Roxanne. This was the first time I became aware of the sixth sense Albus seems to have when it comes to Rose. The moment she stepped into the library, Albus' head rose from the book he was a second before engrossed in. Rose doesn't have this same sixth sense, so she didn't even notice Albus was in the library. 

My attention was drawn to Rose and only because Albus was so intent on watching her. I remember thinking how she was so beautiful. Then and now, I love to watch her walk. Even at thirteen she had a certain elegance to her. She walks with her head up, meeting the eyes of those passing by. Her auburn hair (I wish for the day when I can run my hands through it) glistens with any light, golden specks shimmering. It is long and straight, but looks so soft. Ah, I am turning to mush. Back to my memory:

Rose directed Roxanne to a table, not too near to ours, but right in our view. Albus started chuckling, and I turned to him wondering what he could possibly find amusing. He just shook his head and continued chuckling. 

"What is so funny, Al?"

"Oh, just that Maxwell Singerhouse noticed Roxie come in. He is going to go over and chat her up, just you wait. This is going to be very interesting," said Albus.

"Why is this going to be interesting?" I asked, completely uninterested. I have never cared to watch people flirt. It is almost as bad as seeing public displays of affection. And I loathe public displays of affection. Why do I need to see people being intimate? Can't people just hold off until they are in private? If only to make third parties more comfortable? 

"Rose is going to get upset," said Albus. Okay, maybe I was interested.

"Why? Is she jealous?" I asked, trying to keep my own jealousy out of my tone. The thought of Rose liking someone made me feel like vomiting. 

Albus laughed at my question. At first, I was sure he detected my jealousy. He quickly sobered up when the surrounding tables were giving us dirty looks.

"No, she isn't jealous. She really dislikes Maxwell. Something about him trying to sneak a peak at her Charms homework last year," shrugged Albus. His eyes were still trained on his cousins, but if they hadn't been he would definitely see the relief in my face at hearing this piece of news. If one thing can be said about me, it is that I have a very telling face. "She is just in this crazy study kick this year. I mean, Rose has always been one to study, but this year…Just yesterday I was in here with her. I didn't have a quill so I asked her for a spare. I don't know what I was thinking. Take a look at this."

And Albus proceeded to lift his shirtsleeve, exposing a nasty looking gash in the middle of his forearm.

"Yes. Not doing that again. Her quills are _sharp_," said Albus. Albus looked at me and noticed my horrified expression.

"Oh! She didn't do it on purpose. She apologized profusely and even wrote my Charms essay for me. She is just really temperamental. When she is angry, she just…reacts," said Albus, trying to find the right word.

"Reacts? She almost sawed off your arm," I whispered. I was truly worried for my new friend. Rose always seemed pleasant, if not a little overbearing (which I never minded). Her hand was always up first when a question was asked of the class. She also had a really nice smile. I had noticed that second when I was walking down the corridor between classes. Rose was walking towards me with this bright, contagious smile. I almost smiled back, but luckily, I heard James Potter behind me call out to her. She did not seem the type to physically abuse someone. She was so…dainty. Some might think of her as somewhat fragile looking, I like to call her willowy. But looking at that gash made me want to rethink my impressions of her.

Albus shook me out of my thoughts by saying, "Oh no! There he goes."

We both watched as Maxwell Singerhouse left his table of friends and strutted his way over to Roxie, and though Maxwell didn't know it, Rose's sacred study place. When Maxwell took his seat next to Roxie, Rose simply rolled her eyes and focused even more on the pages of her book. When he started talking, not whispering but full out talking to Roxie, Rose huffed and rolled her eyes again. When Roxie gave out a loud, flirty giggle and Maxwell unknowingly placed his hand on Rose's book, essentially blocking Rose from her precious words, Rose lashed out. She slammed her open book on Maxwell's unsuspecting hand, making Maxwell roar out in pain. 

"This is the bloody library, Singerhouse. If you want to flirt take it outside. Some of us like to study, not listen to others try and catch a bird," Rose violently whispered as she began packing up her things.

I noticed Maxwell was so stunned he couldn't even reply. Roxanne at least had the sense to look sheepish.

"Sorry, Rosie," whispered Roxie.

"It's fine. I am just going to find a new table," sighed Rose and she started to walk away. I was watching Rose's face when a look of realization spread across her face. She stopped, turned slightly and said, "Sorry for hurting your fingers."

Maxwell simply nodded his head in reply. I am pretty sure Maxwell has never uttered a word in Rose's company since.

"Told you it would be interesting," whispered Albus, obviously trying to stifle his laughter.

As Rose began to look for a new table I could sense Albus about to call her over. I shook my head to tell Albus to stop. I really did not want to be close to her at that moment, no matter how beautiful she was. Albus smirked at this, and said, "Oh, stop it. We will be fine." And with that he raised his hand to grab Rose's attention.

Rose looked relieved when she saw Albus and she started to make her way over to our table, and then she saw me. She stopped mid-step and shook her head slightly. Albus sighed and summoned her over with an aggressive wave. I noticed with his other arm, the one Rose hadn't punctured with a quill.

When Rose sat down she took out her book and began reading. She didn't even look at me. Albus gave a slight cough to grab her attention. She raised her head with a look between annoyance and question. That was when I noticed she had a small smattering of dark freckles across her nose. And not to mention she has beautiful, bright blue eyes shielded by long, black eyelashes.It seems unnatural for her have black eyelashes, but she does. I had never been that close to her before but every new discovery about her face made me want to be closer. I had to stop myself from leaning over the table to get a better look.

"Rose, this is Malfoy. I'm not sure if you two have properly met," said Albus, ignoring the look from his cousin. Rose turned her eyes onto me and I felt my breath catch. That seems to happen a lot now: Losing my breath when I see her. She has made me a lovesick fool. But her eyes didn't hold annoyance when she looked at me, but there was question. Like, why is a Malfoy sitting with my cousin?

"Hello, Scorpius," said Rose, and she turned her attention back to her book. 

I was so taken aback all I could do was nod in reply. She called me Scorpius. Everyone knew my name was Malfoy. So many things about Rose made me question my sanity that day. I thought she was beautiful and friendly, and then I thought she was scary, and then I thought she was beautiful, and then I thought she was insane. And then I thought maybe I could forgive my parents for naming me Scorpius. Because her mouth made the most perfect movement when she said my name and if my name had to be Scorpius in order for that mouth to make that movement, so be it.

So maybe I could remember when I fell in love with Rose Weasley. 

But being in love with Rose brings about so many problems. Oh, so many problems.

1. Who is Rose? Yes, she is a Weasley. Yes, she is the most beautiful creature I have ever set my eyes on. Yes, she has a scary temper when studying. Yes, her family and friends call her Rosie, and in James's case, Stem. But that is all I know. After three years of being best friends with her best friend, that is all I know. Albus never speaks of his family and I know it is because he likes to separate himself from them, but I mean…come on! Albus and Rose are incredibly close and they are with each other all the time, except when I come and steal Albus away. How can he not talk about her? I don't know, but he manages. I guess I could ask Albus about Rose…if I wanted to die. 

2. Albus is very protective. Albus has insulted every bloke who has shown the smallest amount of interest in Rose. And if you know Albus you know he is possibly the sweetest guy ever but listening to the creative expletives he uses to describe Rose's admirers almost makes my ears bleed. Albus has also been known to recruit James in hexing these sorry fellows. I still remember the disaster that was Steven Creevey. He was a sixth year when he started fancying Rose, when we were in fourth year. Albus and James single-handedly brought his reputation crashing to the ground, something about being a pedophile. I don't really remember, but I do remember seeing neither hide nor hair of him during his seventh year, except when he was on his way to classes. Because of my fear of Albus and I guess, James, I have been forced to admire Rose from afar. 

3. I would never do anything to ruin Albus' and my friendship. It is way to important. And if I am going to risk the relationship I have with my father for it, I am not going to give Albus up because of stupid puppy love.

4. I don't think she even knows I exist. The whole three years I am a best friend of her cousin and I have received a total of five hellos and ten small smiles. Not like I am helping the cause.

5. I have this problem, and it doesn't only apply to Rose. It happens with everyone but Albus. I clam up. I can't talk. Some people have called me snobby, I know because I hear them when I walk past them in the hallways or in the common room. I am just shy and I don't know the words to say. So, I don't say anything at all unless I am spoken too. Being an only child with my only company being adults has made me uncomfortable with teenagers. When I am an adult I fully expect to feel comfortable mingling with people my age. But now, I am not and I really wish I were. Because I really want to talk to Rose.

And this want forced me to come to a conclusion this last summer. I am going to talk to Rose. My sixth year at Hogwarts will be the year that I come out of my shell, turn my back on my former self, forget my fear of Albus and James, and grow a pair. I simply cannot stand not knowing her. 

Now, I have thought this out the best to my ability. If I am just friends with Rose Albus can't kill me. I have also come to the conclusion that if I become friends with Rose, I will fall out of love with her. There has to be a reason she hasn't had a real boyfriend, right? Besides Albus and James that is. I hope so, because if my plan backfires on me…so help me Merlin. I will come out of this a pathetic, lovesick, friendless lad. 

So now I find myself standing outside the Prefect's compartment, about to submerge myself in the Weasley/Potter clan, something I have never done before. And I am quite possibly the most nervous I have ever been in my life.

"Hey, Potter!" 

Here we go.


	3. Chapter 2 Rose

2022- A Prefect Meeting, A Few Surprises, and A New Timetable

As Rose and James came up to the Prefect common room, they realized Rose didn't know the password. Both teenagers stood in the corridor, not knowing what to do. As Rose opened her mouth to suggest knocking on the portrait, Amelia Burton came jogging up. Rose noticed James stand to his full height and puff out his chest. It took all of Rose's inner strength not to giggle at this sight.

"Rose! I'm glad you got here all right," said Amelia as she came closer.

"Oh, well, all thanks to James," replied Rose. She thought the idea of James wooing Amelia far fetched, but she thought she could at least help her cousin out.

Amelia turned to James, and looked at him in surprise. It was as if she hadn't even realized he was there.

"Well, thank you then," Amelia said to James.

"Oh, anything for our Head Girl," James said, with a sickening voice. Rose hoped he wouldn't go on. But when did James ever do as Rose wished?

"I'm surprised you're so late to the meeting. Aren't the Heads supposed to be punctual?" James teased.

Amelia looked at him with, from what Rose could decipher, annoyance.

"Well, Potter. Jasper and I feel we should be the last to arrive to meetings. This gives the Prefects enough time to get settled before the meetings start. Jasper and I both feel efficiency is imperative," Amelia said this all very quietly. If Rose were not so in tune with female ways, she would have thought Amelia to be coy. But Rose could tell from her body language, she was not impressed.

"Jasper? Jasper Nott? That slimy Slytherin got Head Boy? I'm disgusted," James spat. He truly did look disgusted.

"Jasper is a nice man, Potter. Something you know nothing about. I saw you hex those second years as we were coming out of the Great Hall tonight. What did they do? Not bask in your glow?" Amelia spat back.

James looked taken aback at first, but then a grin formed on his face. "So, you noticed me? And you didn't give me a detention? Well, Amelia. I'd say this is the beginning of a wonderful relationship."

"Oh, shrink your head a bit, Potter. You're lucky I was busy with some first years, or Gryffindor would be down more than a few points," said Amelia.

Amelia turned to Rose, who was gaping at her lunatic of a cousin and said, "C'mon Rose. We need to be getting inside. I want to introduce you before Jasper starts the meeting without me."

Rose noticed Amelia whisper the password to the girl in the portrait, and then swiftly walk inside, not looking back at James. Rose turned to her cousin and simply shook her head. She would have to talk to James if he had any hopes of winning Amelia's affection. With one last look at James, she followed Amelia into the room.

Rose was greeted by all of Hogwarts prefects looking at her. She immediately turned beet red.

"Oh, good. She's _finally_ here," said someone to the right of her. Rose looked over and noticed it was Jasper. He was looking at her rather unkindly.

"Sorry," muttered Rose, looking down at the floor. Rose did not do well in front of a crowd.

"Oh, it's fine Rose," said Amelia kindly. "This makes it easier to introduce you. Everyone, this is Rose Weasley. She is taking over for Poppy Winston as prefect for Gryffindor. Because of personal reasons, Poppy isn't returning to Hogwarts this year."

There was an immediate uproar of whispers from the prefects. No one could remember the last time a student didn't return to Hogwarts, unless their seven years were up.

"Why isn't she returning, Amelia?" asked Rose.

"Don't you know? I thought you were her dorm mate?" asked Amelia. Everyone by now was listening closely to their conversation, hoping to hear the news.

"Well, I was. But we weren't—we aren't—we just never…we were never really close," Rose sputtered. She was immensely embarrassed at this point. She turned to the crowd and noticed everyone looking at her with mild interest. She understood why.

Poppy was a very friendly girl and everyone liked her. What the prefects and heads didn't know was that Rose had gotten into a spat with Poppy during second year over a cute Hufflepuff, and it had ruined any chances of a friendship. Amelia spoke up and broke Rose's train of thought.

"As I said before, she has left for personal reasons. The faculty, as well as Jasper and I, know what has happened. We do not feel as though this should be discussed any longer. Rose is taking over her position, and that is all you need to know," Amelia said, looking over at Jasper. He nodded his approval, and she continued. "Rose will need to be taught the prefect rules, and as everyone here knows the rules, I will not take up the meeting time to teach her." Amelia turned to Rose, "Rose, your rounds partner will help you learn the ropes. I believe your partner will be…Scorpius Malfoy. Malfoy, you were Poppy's rounds partner, is this correct?"

Rose followed Amelia's gaze, and her eyes landed on Scorpius, who was sitting in the back corner by himself. He was looking straight at Rose. He shifted his gaze to Amelia and nodded.

"Rose, as you can see now, prefect's rounds partners are not from their own house. Jasper and I feel this will help promote inter House relations. Well, why don't you take a seat, and we'll get this meeting started!"

Rose vaguely heard a word Amelia had said. Her head was buzzing with joy. She would be working with Scorpius? It would just be the two of them, late at night, in the empty corridors? This was just too good to be true.

"Rose?" Rose turned to Amelia and realized she had been asked to take a seat.

"Right! Sorry," Rose said and went to find a seat. She gathered all her courage and walked up to Scorpius and sat next to him. She was greeted with a small grin. _I can die now_, thought Rose.

Rose was so excited for this new opportunity that had presented itself, that she barely heard a word of the meeting. Her mind was full of fantasies and plans about what could happen during Scorpius' and her rounds. Rose was brutally ripped from one certain fantasy involving a dimly lit broom closet by a piece of parchment that appeared on her lap. She looked at Scorpius with a confused look on her face.

"I thought you weren't listening," Scorpius said, slightly teasing. But he went on, not making Rose explain herself. "We have to sign up for our rounds times. We have to pick three nights a week."

"Three nights a week? Wow…" replied Rose. She didn't know prefects had to patrol so often.

Scorpius didn't reply, but was looking at the schedule that was in his lap. He didn't speak for a couple minutes, and Rose was wondering if she should say something. It didn't occur to her to look at her own parchment. If she had, she would have realized the names of the other prefects were filling up the blank spots in the schedule.

"You have Quidditch, don't you?" asked Scorpius, still not looking up from his parchment.

"Yes, but I don't know when practices are. I don't think James has even thought about a practice schedule, or even tryouts for that matter. He is pretty occupied at the moment, with personal things. He can be so irresponsible sometimes! If I were Quidditch captain I would at least have some sort of plan about how I wanted the Quidditch season to go. You know, he claims he cares a lot about Quidditch but you would never know with the way he neglects his duties. I mean –" Rose stopped short, realizing she was rambling.

Scorpius just nodded his head as if he understood. He went back to examining the schedule. Rose took a deep sigh and looked around the room. She noticed most of the prefects had left. There were only a couple pairs left, one of which seemed to be in a heated argument about when to do rounds. Apparently, one was adamant that she not be asked or forced to skip Gobstones Club meetings.

"Well, it looks as though the only available options are Monday, Wednesday, and Friday nights starting at nine. Or Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday nights starting at ten. I personally do not think I can work patrolling into my Monday and Wednesday night schedules. How about you?" Scorpius asked, looking up at Rose.

"Umm…I'm sure that will work for me. James usually arranges for practices to be earlier in the evening," Rose said.

She watched as Scorpius signed their names in the open space. She noticed he had very neat penmanship, and each letter and word was spaced evenly. She smiled at this. She didn't know why, but this observation made her happy.

"Well, that is settled then," Rose said, happily. "I'm really happy you are my partner, Scorpius. You have been best friends with Al for a few years now; I think it is only right we got to know each other. "

Rose blushed so deeply she was sure Scorpius would have noticed. She didn't know why she had just said that. It just spouted out of her mouth.

Scorpius looked surprised, but then grinned.

"You think I am Potter's best friend? I thought that title belonged to you."

"Well, I _am_ his best friend. I know Al values your friendship and you are his closest friend outside of the Weasley/Potter clan. And we all need friends outside of family, don't you think?" Rose honestly did not know where she conjured up this courage to actually have a conversation with Scorpius. But she just went along with it, trying not to fudge up her wonderful moment.

"Yes, I suppose that is true," replied Scorpius. He was quiet for a moment, and Rose thought maybe their conversation was over. But then he asked her something she wasn't expecting.

"You really don't know what happened to Poppy?"

Rose was taken aback. Scorpius almost sounded accusatory. As if she should have known.

"No, I don't," she said quietly, looking away from Scorpius.

"It seems that if you actually believed you needed friends outside your family you would have gotten to know your dorm mate. She was a lovely girl," Scorpius said, quietly, but coldly. Rose thought this was not going in the direction she wanted, and it turned worse when he continued. "And you don't have to be nice to me just because I am Potter's friend. I can do without the charitable gestures of friendship from someone whose family notoriously hates my own. I know you are only being kind to me because Potter wants you to."

A million things rushed through Rose's mind at that moment. How dare he question her sincerity! How dare he assume it was Rose who had not befriended Poppy! How dare he assume anything about her! And did he just say he thought Poppy was lovely??!!?? Rose head almost exploded. She reacted in the only way she knew how when she thought she was being treated unfairly: with anger. The type of anger that distorted her lovely features and made her look like a tomato.

"Excuse me? How dare you?! Don't you think for one second I don't make an effort to make friends outside my family. I have lots of friends! One of my best friends is Maribella Fawn! And she isn't even in my house! And don't you dare think for one second that I never made an attempt to befriend Poppy. We were actually quite good friends our first year, but we had a falling out. I know we never made up, but it wasn't a one sided decision. It was both of our doing! I am sorry your obvious feelings for her clouded your judgment of me," Rose spat. "But I will not stand for it! I wanted to be your friend. You seemed like a wonderful person, and Al obviously thought you were worth something. And I don't care about your family! That is in the past!" Rose stopped; realizing she was yelling and was currently towering over Scorpius, who was sitting back in his chair, obviously shocked by her outburst.

She took a few steps back, and with a cold voice she said, "Obviously my original impressions of you were wrong, Malfoy."

She turned around and walked out of the room, and ran to the Gryffindor tower. She gave the Fat Lady the password and hurried into the common room. She looked around for the one person she needed. And she found her in front of the fire reading _Witch Weekly_.

Roxie noticed Rose walking towards her and was about to greet her, when she noticed Rose's face.

"Rosie?" asked Roxie, voice full of concern.

Rose flung herself into Roxie's lap. She took a deep breath, and then to her and Roxie's surprise, burst into tears. After a few minutes, Rose calmed down, and sat up, wiping her tears away.

"Oh, Roxie. I was so wrong about Scorpius. He is insufferable! He was very rude to me. Because of Poppy! Did you know she isn't coming back to Hogwarts?"

Roxie nodded her head. "I don't know why she isn't coming back, but her bed isn't in the dorm anymore. But why would Scorpius be rude to you about Poppy?" Roxie asked.

"Because I didn't know why she wasn't coming back to Hogwarts and because I wasn't friends with her. According to Scorpius, 'Poppy is a lovely girl.' He doesn't even know why we weren't friends! He said I didn't think it was necessary to make friends outside my family! And that I was only offering a charitable gesture of friendship because Al was making me. How can he think that? Doesn't he know me?" Rose all but shouted.

"Well, no Rose. He doesn't know you," Roxie said softly. "You and him haven't ever had a real conversation before. I think I can see why he might think you might not think it important to make friends." Rose opened her mouth to retort but was quickly shut up. "Just hear me out, Rose. Who are your best friends? Albus and I. Maribella is your friend, but you hardly ever see her. You don't have any close friendships outside of Maribella and us lot. And even though Scorpius has been Albus' best friend for three years, you have barely said a word to him. And _I_ know it is because you are shy and oh so in love, but he doesn't. Can you see where he is coming from, Rosie?"

Rose was quiet for a while, thinking about what Roxie had said. She knew Roxie was right.

"I guess you are right. But he ruined a nice conversation! I mean, I had just told him I was happy he was my rounds partner, and now we could get to know each other," Rose said, exasperated.

Roxie perked up at once. "He is your rounds partner? You left that out! Oh, how exciting. You get to spend actual time with him. You get to spend time with the man you love!" Roxie burst into laughter.

"Roxie, I don't understand why you are so giddy. He just basically told me he doesn't like me. I was happy about being his partner at first, but not anymore. Maybe Amelia will let me switch?"

"Less bloody likely. That Amelia is such a stickler. She wouldn't let her grandmother get treatment for a curable disease if it meant breaking a rule. Let alone one of her own rules," Roxie said. "You are just going to have to suck it up. When are your rounds?"

"Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursdays at ten," Rose spouted.

"Well, doesn't that mean you should be patrolling right now?" asked Roxie.

"Oh, maybe. I don't know. And actually, I don't care. He can patrol by himself if he is going to treat me that way," Rose said, quickly getting angry once more.

"Rose! Calm down. You are letting him make you forget your responsibilities! You love responsibilities! You even said you could see where he was coming from. I will let you shirk your responsibilities just this once, but not again!" Roxie said, irately.

Roxie and Rose stared at each other; both shocked by Roxie's insistence of following the rules. Both girls burst out laughing. After a minute of this, Roxie calmed down.

"Okay, okay. We both obviously need some sleep. Let's go upstairs." And with that, the two cousins made their way up to their room.

As Rose was almost asleep she heard Roxie turn over in her bed.

"Rose? Did you really tell him you were glad to be partners with him?"

"Yes, I did."

"Wow. I bet that took some courage," Roxie giggled.

"Actually, I said it without even thinking. You know how I am around him. I have no control over what I say. When I was yelling at him, I called him a wonderful person," Rose said sadly. She had at that moment realized she was hopeless in her situation.

"Oh, Rosie…" was all Roxie said before turning back over, and falling asleep.

The next morning Rose, Albus, and Roxie went down to the Great Hall for breakfast together. Rose purposely sat on the side of the table which allowed her to have her back to the Ravenclaws, so she wouldn't have to look at Scorpius. Even though Roxie and her had come to the conclusion that Scorpius was justified somewhat in his thoughts on Rose, Rose couldn't quite forgive him.

The three cousins ate in silence, all too tired to try and make conversation. As they were finishing up, Neville came around with the sixth year's new timetables.

"Albus Potter. Rose Weasley. Roxanne Weasley," Neville said each of their names as he handed them their slips.

"Thank you Professor Longbottom," the three said simultaneously. Neville winked at them as he made his way down the table to the other Gryffindors.

Rose glanced at her timetable. She was taking mostly the same classes she had taken last year, having gotten all O's in her OWL exams.

"Rosie, Roxie. Hand them over," Albus demanded. Rose and Roxie handed Albus their timetables, and watched as he compared them.

"Well, Rosie, you are taking quite the load, aren't you?" asked Albus, as he looked at her timetable.

"I suppose. I'll have you know, though, that I dropped Astronomy," said Rose, trying to defend her hectic schedule.

"Oh, Rosie. You did? Well, I guess that's another class we won't have together," said Roxie sadly. "Oh well, I don't need you hanging around taking all the attention away from the boys. Just imagine, about a million boys and me, together under the stars. How romantic!"

Rose grinned as Roxie dove into more oatmeal, apparently chuffed with this new outcome.

"Rose," said Albus, with a serious tone. "I think you are taking on too much. You are almost as bad as Scorpius. The only class he isn't taking is Divination apparently."

This mention of Scorpius made Rose scowl and turn to the Ravenclaw table, but luckily, Albus was too concentrated on figuring out which classes the three classes had together to notice. Rose just sat there and watched Al trying to figure it all out, trying not to think about Scorpius.

Which turned out hard to do, as Scorpius was now making his way over to the three from the Ravenclaw table. Rose noticed he had a timetable in his hand. She immediately turned back around and concentrated on her nearly empty plate. For something to do she piled more sausage and eggs onto her plate.

She felt Scorpius sitting next to her. She immediately stiffened. What she wouldn't give to be anywhere but at this spot at this moment. She didn't look up at him, but she felt his eyes on her.

"Hey, Malfoy," said Roxie, looking at Rose. Rose wish she wouldn't. Why is Roxie taking this moment to act like the rest of the Weasleys?

"Hello, Roxanne," replied Scorpius, looking between Rose and Roxie. "How are doing?"

"Oh, me? I am doing just fine," said Roxie. "What about you, Rose. How are you doing?"

Rose just stared at Roxie, a look of pure contempt etched across her face. This shut Roxie up very quickly.

Albus, who had snatched Scorpius' timetable the moment Scorpius had sat down, cleared his throat. Rose snapped her head up.

"Well, looks like we all have Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defense, and Herbology together. That's all today. Rose and Scorpius, you both have Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, History of Magic, and Muggle Studies together as well. But those are on Tuesday and Thursday. Roxie, you and I have Astronomy together. Looks like no one is taking Divination," Albus said this last part with a smirk. Rose knew Albus hated Divination. He might have hated it more than Rose's mother.

"Are none of us taking Care of Magical Creatures?" Rose asked, with a sad face. "Hagrid is going to be so upset with us!"

"Don't worry, Rose," said Albus. "My dad told me him and your parents didn't continue on with it either after their OWLs. Hagrid was upset, but he got over it. And besides, he can't give you any grief. You have an insane schedule! Rose, I am really worried about you. How are you going to do all of this coursework with prefect duties _and_ Quidditch?"

Rose looked at Albus, and was surprised he had a truly worried look on his face. She almost didn't want to go on with what she was about to say, because he would most definitely get upset.

"Well, I was thinking about that," Rose said slowly. She was trying to stall for time. She really didn't want to have this conversation with Roxie and Albus in the Great Hall, nonetheless in front of Scorpius.

"And…?" inquired Roxie.

"Well, I might not continue on with Quidditch," Rose said really quietly. There was a deafening silence around her, and she almost couldn't take her eyes off her plate she had apparently come to admire greatly this morning.

She sighed and looked up at Al, his face hurt and sad. But it was Roxie who was upset.

"WHAT? You aren't going to continue with Quidditch? What are you talking about Rose? You love Quidditch. We need you! This year we are a shoe in for the Cup, but without you there we might as well forget about it!" Roxie yelled, drawing attention from the rest of Gryffindor table.

"Roxie, honestly. I'm not that good. You can sure find a suitable replacement," said Rose, in a smooth voice, in an attempt to calm Roxie down.

"Rose! You are a brilliant chaser. And how are we going to find someone who works as well as you do with Al and Lily? This is insane," Roxie said, taking a deep breath. "First Fred, now you!"

"What do you mean, 'First Fred'?" asked Rosie, honestly confused.

It was Al who answered her.

"He was thinking about quitting the team as well. But James and Roxie somehow managed to convince him to stay on."

"And it wasn't easy!" Roxie snapped. "I had to beg and cry! I can't be a beater without Fred! And Al and Lily can't be chasers without you! We need you Rose. This is the first year we have a chance to make the Quidditch team all family, and you are about to duck out!"

"Well, don't you think it would be fair to let others try out for the team as well? I think it a tad bit unfair to have an all family team," said Rose. "And besides, I have a full load this year! Just as Al said. This break from Quidditch will let me keep up with my responsibilities. And wasn't it you, Roxie, who just last night was surprised with me for not patrolling? Oh let's let Rose shirk her responsibilities when it comes to school, but not when it comes to Quidditch!" Rose said this last part in a very rude imitation of Roxie.

Roxie looked hurt. And Albus looked shocked. Rose didn't know whether it was because of the fact that she had just lashed out at Roxie, or because she had not patrolled the night before.

"Scorpius, Rose didn't patrol with you last night?" Albus asked. That answered Rose's question.

Scorpius, who had been quiet during the conversation, shook his head no.

"Why not?" asked Albus, looking at Scorpius. Rose noticed this question was not directed at her. Rose, who was on a roll defending herself, spoke up.

"Because I didn't want to patrol with that git!" she said, with as much contempt as she could. "You're little friend here doesn't like me. Which came as a surprise to me, considering I have been nothing but nice to him."

Rose stood up and gathered her things.

"Oh, and I'll play for the team," Rose said, scathingly at Roxie. "But don't expect me to be in a good mood, and don't expect me having any ounce of sympathy when I lose all my bearings and lash out at you. Albus, can I have my timetable back?"

Albus looked at Rose with complete bewilderment. He handed it back to her without a word.

"Thank you. See you in class."

And she left for her dormitory to write a letter to her father before class started.

Rose always wrote to her father when she was upset. He would always reply with kind words, and a few jokes thrown in to make her feel better. After she had finished writing her letter (careful not to mention Scorpius by name so as not to make things worse for herself), she decided to write a letter to Poppy.

Last night, when she was about to fall asleep, she thought of Poppy. She felt bad that Poppy wasn't coming back to Hogwarts, and she wondered if everything was all right. She was quite nervous about writing to Poppy, wondering what Poppy would think getting a letter from Rose. Rose hoped Poppy wouldn't think Rose was trying to get a good scoop of gossip from her. So she wrote her letter with caution.

_Poppy,_

_How are you doing? This is Rose. I know you are probably wondering why I am writing to you, and I understand that. I know we were never close in school, and I am sorry for that. I feel horrible that we let our second year spat affect our relationship throughout school. Just so you know, I don't have any hard feelings towards you, and I hope you don't have any towards me. If you do, I suppose that is fine. I can only say that I am terribly sorry. _

_I noticed you haven't come back to school, and Amelia told me you aren't coming back for the year. I am concerned. I am not going to ask what happened. I have a feeling it was personal. But I am going to ask that you are well. It would make Roxanne and I feel a lot better knowing you are doing all right. _

_Will you write back letting us know?_

_Hoping you are well, _

_Rose Weasley_

Rose took her letters to the Owlery, and realizing she was almost late to class, ran all the way to Transfiguration.

Rose rushed into the room, and took the nearest seat open, not caring whether she sat by her family. Rose took out her books and placed them on her desk. She turned to look at her desk partner, and let out an exaggerated sigh. It was Scorpius.

She immediately grabbed her books and bag, and made to move but unfortunately other students had taken up the desks. She let another sigh, but this time, one of defeat. Scorpius simply looked at her. Rose shook her head in annoyance, and looked up to the front of the class, where McGonagall was about to start class.

Roxie, who was sitting next to Albus, caught Rose's eye as McGonagall started her beginning lecture. Rose noticed Roxie looked very sad. Rose hated seeing Roxie sad. She was always cheery and bright, but when she was sad, she looked like a lost puppy. Roxie mouthed, "_I'm sorry_." Rose gave Roxie a small grin, and shook her head as though to say, "_It's all right. We'll talk about it later_." Roxie gave Rose a huge grin, and turned back around to pay attention.

Albus noticing Roxie's new upbeat posture turned around and looked at Rose. He had a look that said, "_Are you alright?_" Rose shrugged her shoulders. Albus nodded and turned around, but when he did he narrowed his eyes at Scorpius. This surprised Rose.

Rose looked at Scorpius and found him with a sheepish look on his face, staring at the desk.

Rose would have to ask Albus about this later.

The first day back in class was hectic. Rose had Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology all before lunch. After lunch she had Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. This would be her schedule on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Rose was happy to know Albus and Roxie would be in all her classes those days. Tuesdays and Thursdays would be just as brutal, and Rose wouldn't have the added luck of having her cousins in class with her. She would have History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Muggle Studies. What made her feel even worse was that Scorpius was in every single one of her classes.

Before their spat she would have been bouncing off the walls with joy, but now she wished she had not taken such a load, if it meant not having to be around Scorpius.

It wasn't as if they were being rude to each other. In all her classes that day, they sat near each other, and sometimes next to each other. But neither spoke a word and when class was over Rose would leave immediately and race to the next class. Rose also didn't enjoy her cousins constantly looking at her to measure whether she was all right or not.

All Rose wanted to do was go back to the common room and forget all about their morning spat. She wanted to forget all about Scorpius and the words he spoke to her. She wanted to forget that she had originally thought this year was going to be the best yet, when it was obviously turning out to be the worst.

Dinner passed without incident. Albus and Roxie had decided to mention nothing of Scorpius or Quidditch. They had strained conversations about whether their classes that year were going to be tough or easy. They talked about the weather. They talked about the family. They talked about anything to make Rose forget her worries. Rose was appreciative that they were trying to help her out, but she almost felt as though she should just talk about it to get it over with.

To bide her time at dinner she took to looking around the Great Hall. She noticed Amelia and Jasper talking at the Hufflepuff table. They looked rather cozy. Rose glanced over at James, and found that he had noticed this as well. He wasn't talking with his group of friends, who were laughing all around him, but staring at Amelia and Jasper. He looked as though he smelled something terribly foul.

When James' friends got up and started walking out the Great Hall, Fred went over to say hello to Amelia. James followed. _This can't be good_, thought Rose.

As Fred and James were leaving the pair, James ran into Jasper, making Jasper lean over into his soup. James apologized profusely, and used a silent cleaning charm to take care of the mess. Amelia did look impressed. Most seventh years did know how to use silent wand skills, but not as adeptly as James. He was a natural at wizardry.

James walked out of the Great Hall with a smug look and a strut. Rose started to giggle. When Roxie gave Rose a questioning look, she just shook her head.

Back in the common room Rose, Al, Roxie, Hugo and Lily were sitting around the fire doing their homework. They heard a knocking at the window, and when they looked, they saw a small owl struggling to stay on the window's ledge.

Lily shot up and went to the window. The owl hopped into the room and flew to the table in front of Rose. Rose looked at the letter and noticed it was from Poppy. Rose was surprised by such a fast response.

"It's from Poppy," she told the group, who was watching her and the owl.

"Why would Poppy write to you?" asked Hugo.

"Because I wrote to her," said Rose, struggling to open the letter.

"You wrote to Poppy? What Scorpius said must have really gotten to you, huh?" asked Albus. Rose looked at Al in surprise. How did he know what Scorpius had said? She gave him a look that said, "_We'll talk later._"

"Well, read it Rose," urged Lily. Lily had been a friend of Poppy's and wanted to know what Poppy had to say.

Rose read the letter aloud.

_Dear Rose,_

_Thank you for the letter. I too am sorry we never became close friends, and I am glad you realize we were stupid little girls. How could we fight over a boy? He wasn't even that great. Oh, well. We must not regret the past. We just have to move on. I really think you are a great girl Rose, and I know you are a good soul. _

_I am letting you know I am well. I wasn't at first, but now I am. I am actually pretty excited. I am sad not to be going back to Hogwarts, but I might be back next year for seventh year. Nothing is set in stone though. I just have to see where life takes me. I am being home schooled at the moment. It isn't by choice, but I am happy with the way things are going._

_I feel like I can tell you what is going on. If there is one thing I know about you Rose, it is that you aren't a gossip. Just because we weren't friends, doesn't mean I didn't know anything about you._

_Well, my boyfriend and I made a mistake. I am pregnant. About 3 months along. We made a decision, along with Professor Longbottom and McGonagall, to stay at home this year. I really didn't want to be at school while pregnant. What a scandal! I hope I didn't startle you with my news. It came to a shock for me as well, but I am continually getting more thrilled. This isn't the way I wanted my life to go, but there it is. _

_I would ask that you not let others know. I am sure you will tell Albus though. I understand._

_Write back,_

_Poppy_

The Weasley and Potters all sat around in a stunned silence after Rose finished reading.

"Well, so much for not letting others know," said Hugo.

"Wow, a baby…" said Albus slowly.

Roxie and Lily just sat there, stunned.

"Pregnant?" asked Lily, in a small whisper. "Poor Poppy."

"She seems to be doing all right. She even said she was excited," said Roxie, speaking to Lily. "She is going to be just fine."

Rose felt horrible. Poppy was pregnant? She had so much going for her in school. She was only behind Rose in the Gryffindor House in terms of grades. Rose couldn't imagine being pregnant, not now, not in years.

As they all sat contemplating Poppy's fate, a first year came up to them.

"Umm, Rose?" he asked shyly.

"Yes?"

"This is for you." And he handed her another letter.

Rose looked at the letter, and recognized the penmanship. She pocketed the letter, and told the others she was going to bed. She walked up to her dorm, ignoring their protests and questions.

Rose sat on her bed and drew out Scorpius' letter.

_Let's see what he has to say, _thought Rose.

A/N: The third chapter will be up much quicker than this one was. Nothing too exciting happened in this chapter, but things will get better! Thanks for reading! R&R!!!


	4. Chapter 2 Scorpius

A/N: Thanks so much for everyone's reviews! I tried my best to reply to all of them (now that I know how!). This is another Scorpius POV! If I didn't mention before, I am going to catch up with Scorpius' POV before continuing with Rose. So...it might be a week before a new Rose chapter. Sorry everyone! But I hope you keep reading! And I am going to update Scorpius' POV in this story, as well as the other one I made for him. Thanks so much for your advice everyone!

* * *

2022ScorpiusMalfoy2

So, my first few days as the new Scorpius have not gone as planned.

The train ride went all right. I mostly sat there watching Albus and Roxanne play numerous amounts of Exploding Snap and trying to catch snippets of Rose and Maribella's conversation. Is it weird to eavesdrop? I don't know. I do know I was incredibly embarrassed when I first walked into the compartment though. I had interrupted the Weasley/Potter clan hour. Their hour was up but they hadn't realized it yet. Hugo called me out in front of the whole compartment. I think it was one of the first times I have blushed. At least no one said anything about me actually being there. Albus didn't seem phased, even though I usually wait for him to come find me. 

When I went to sit next to Albus, I realized there was a seat right next to Rose. I was intending on sitting there but, at the last minute, my nerves took over. I think it may have been the fact that Rose, over the summer, somehow managed to become even more beautiful than before. Is she trying to make my life miserable? 

Something amazing happened though: Rose spoke to me. The most she has spoken to me ever. I mentioned something to Albus about the two blond children in the compartment, and Rose piped up. She apparently eavesdrops as well. She told me they are the Lysander twins who are friends of their family, and Lily coddles them. I was going to reply back, and then James interrupted. I may hate him, I'm not sure yet. 

He called her Stem again. I really wanted to know what that meant and I used it as fodder for our first, real conversation. So, maybe I don't hate James so much. But the conversation could have gone better.

When we all piled out of the train Maribella ditched Rose, and Albus and Roxanne were continuing an argument concerning Quidditch Keepers (I personally side with Roxanne on that one: Bulgaria's Keeper is incredibly more skilled). Rose was left to herself, and I somehow mustered up the courage to talk to her. Of course, on my way to catch up with her, I tripped over my own feet and almost fell on her. I don't think she noticed. But she may have noticed my intensely close proximity because when I asked her why James called her Stem I startled her and she yelled in my face. Not angrily, she was just taken aback a bit. 

But I got the answer out of her. She told me James thought the only thing separating her from looking like an actual rose was the fact that her body wasn't green. I never really thought about it before, but she is as beautiful as a rose. She is named perfectly. Anyway, she said that when she was young, she was skinny and her hair was red like a rose. So James hexed her skin green and ever since he has called her Stem.

Of course, the only part I took away from her story was the fact that she said, "When I was younger, _I guess_ I was skinny…" I thought I would be nice and compliment her, but I don't think it came out right. Because in my nervous state I all but yelled, "You are still skinny!" I am surprised she didn't run away in fear. That was the second time in my life I have blushed. 

Luckily, not a few moments later, Albus called us to a carriage. If not for any other reason Albus is my best friend, he has truly great timing.

The sorting was actually fun this year. I had a perfect view of the Gryffindor table, which meant a perfect view of Rose. When the Scamander twins were sorted the Weasley and Potters went crazy. When little Lorcan was sorted into Ravenclaw, the Weasley and Potters applauded louder than anyone. Rose and James even yelled a curse word in front of the whole school. I think Rose was just overcome with emotion, because after her little outburst she looked very embarrassed. But she sent little Lorcan a wink letting him know she didn't mean what she said. That wink was cuter than the one she gave James on the train. 

Lysander, Lorcan's sister, was sorted into Gryffindor. That clan is crazy. Albus' sister, Lily, actually ran to pick Lysander up and carry her back to the table. None of the clan was that excited during their own family member's sorting. I am not even going to try and attempt to analyze the meaning behind their enthusiasm. 

Lorcan sat next to me during the feast. I think he felt a little more comfortable with me because I had been in his compartment on the train. He is actually a really interesting fellow. He is very…spacey, but humorous. We talked about Albus quite a lot. Lorcan seems to really like Albus. He kept going on about how he wanted to be a chaser like Al. He even talked a little bit about Rose. How she is really friendly and once took him and his sister to Diagon Alley to buy a potion for her cat, Crookshanks. While they were out on the town Rose let them sneak a peak down Knockturn Alley. They weren't allowed to step into Knockturn Alley, just look at it from around the corner. But Lorcan thought Rose was incredibly cool because of that. I am going to keep my eye out for Lorcan. 

During the Prefect meeting that night things turned downhill. I was sitting in the back of the room, like always, waiting for the meeting to begin. I noticed Poppy wasn't at the meeting yet, but I thought nothing of it, until I saw Rose stumble into the room. Jasper was really rude to her for being a tad bit late. It was really unjust, considering Rose was just a step behind Amelia. 

I wondered why Rose was there in the first place. Rose wasn't the Gryffindor sixth year prefect. Poppy was. And where was Poppy? I had an invested interest because Poppy was my rounds partner.

Well, Amelia answered that question for me, nothing but a moment later. Poppy won't be coming back to school this year and Rose is the new Gryffindor Prefect. And she was going to be my rounds partner. But it struck me as odd that Rose didn't know why Poppy wasn't coming back. Shouldn't she know? 

My train of thought was derailed after Rose took a seat next to me. I tried to suppress my happiness. The last thing I need is for Rose to look at me and see this insane grin that shows my obvious interest in her. Then she will go to Albus and say how I made a pass at her, and then I will die at the hands of my best friend. I think I came away with a small, friendly grin.

I couldn't help but stare at her the whole time. Luckily for me, Amelia and Jasper are suckers for tradition and they said the same thing last year's Heads said. So I was in the clear. But I noticed Rose looking as though she were in another world. Whatever she was thinking about was making her happy. Her mouth was upturned slightly and she had a glazed look to her eyes. When Amelia sent around the parchment for us to sign up for our rounds times, Rose gave me the cutest confused look I have ever seen. And I hate it when people are confused. 

"I thought you weren't listening," I said. I surprised myself with how calm and collected I sounded. Maybe this wasn't going to be so hard after all. "We have to sign up for our rounds times. We have to pick three nights a week."  
"Three nights a week? Wow…" replied Rose. She obviously didn't know prefects have to patrol a lot. I personally hated patrolling. It was boring and so was Poppy. Wow, that was rude of me. She was nice enough. I consider her a lovely girl but to be honest, I would have had more fun patrolling with a plank of wood. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad.

The spots were filling up quick and I was trying desperately hard to remember when Davies liked to schedule Quidditch practices. And I remembered Rose had Quidditch as well. 

"You have Quidditch, don't you?" I asked. Those spots were dwindling away. I couldn't even raise my head to look at her for fear that the spot I was thinking we could take would fill up.

"Yes, but I don't know when practices are. I don't think James has even thought about a practice schedule, or even tryouts for that matter. He is pretty occupied at the moment, with personal things. He can be so irresponsible sometimes! If I were Quidditch captain I would at least have some sort of plan about how I wanted the Quidditch season to go. You know, he claims he cares a lot about Quidditch but you would never know with the way he neglects his duties. I mean--" Rose stopped short.

I had no clue what to respond with. Did she always talk so much? I never noticed that but I don't really mind. She has a sultry voice. But did she answer my question? What was my question in the first place? I chose to nod my head. My father told me when in doubt, always agree with a woman. So I did. It seemed to work. She didn't say anything after that.

In the end, we decided on Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday nights starting at ten. Patrolling late into the night with Rose Weasley? I'm not complaining. I couldn't patrol Mondays or Wednesdays because I saw a flier in the Ravenclaw common room about a new club starting up: The Muggle Music Appreciation Club. It sounds right up my alley and Dominique Weasley is president. Maybe Rose will show up? You know, for family support? Even if she doesn't, maybe this way I can slowly ease Albus into accepting that I love Muggle music. Maybe I can pass it off as a new hobby, and not something that I have been hiding from him since the beginning of our friendship.

After I wrote our names in the slot (is it unmanly that I noticed how nicely Rose looked written next to Malfoy?) Rose said something that made me very happy. She said, "Well, that is settled then. I'm really happy you are my partner, Scorpius (again, with my name). You have been best friends with Al for a few years now; I think it is only right we got to know each other."

I noticed she blushed. I'm not quite sure why she did it, but it was very endearing.

"You think I am Potter's best friend? I thought that title belonged to you," I said back. I was trying desperately to keep this conversation going. Rose and I had patrolling soon and I didn't want to have nothing to say.

"Well, I am his best friend. I know Al values your friendship and you are his closest friend outside of the Weasley/Potter clan (she calls it that too!). And we all need friends outside of family, don't you think?" asked Rose. She gave me the nicest smile.

And then I fucked it up. 

"Yes, I suppose that is true," I replied. "You really don't know what happened to Poppy?"

It was the first thing that came to my mind. Looking back, I know it sounded accusatory. 

"No, I don't," replied Rose. She was really quiet when she said this. 

I don't know why I said what I did. Maybe it was because I am a social moron. Maybe it was because I remember how horrible I felt when I wasn't able to make friends with my dorm mates and I felt I had to stick up for Poppy. Maybe it was because I had always thought Rose to be this perfect human being (yes, she has a temper, but it was cute albeit a little scary), and the fact that she hadn't made friends with Poppy disappointed me. I think it was a combination of all three.

"It seems that if you actually believed you needed friends outside your family you would have gotten to know your dorm mate. She was a lovely girl," I said. "And you don't have to be nice to me just because I am Potter's friend. I can do without the charitable gestures of friendship from someone whose family notoriously hates my own. I know you are only being kind to me because Potter wants you to."

Why did I say that? Why? I am such an idiot.

Rose's face turned beet red… or tomato red. Let's just say it was an unnatural color, like her eyelashes. 

"Excuse me? How dare you?! Don't you think for one second I don't make an effort to make friends outside my family. I have lots of friends! One of my best friends is Maribella Fawn! And she isn't even in my house! And don't you dare think for one second that I never made an attempt to befriend Poppy. We were actually quite good friends our first year, but we had a falling out. I know we never made up, but it wasn't a one sided decision. It was both our doing! I am sorry your obvious feelings for her clouded your judgment of me," she spat. Did she say my obvious feelings? What? But she continued, and I really wish she hadn't because I have never felt so low in my life. "But I will not stand for it! I wanted to be your friend. You seemed like a wonderful person, and Al obviously thought you were worth something. And I don't care about your family! That is in the past!" She was practically on top of me at that moment. She was gorgeous even when she was spitting mad. Some of her long hair was almost resting on my shoulder, but then she took a few steps back.

"Obviously my original impressions of you were wrong, Malfoy." My heart almost stopped beating. Since when did she call me Malfoy? Her voice was so cold and emotionless that my blood almost froze. I _really_ mucked that up. 

And I had to patrol by myself. When Amelia and Jasper passed me in the corridors they were surprised to find me without my partner. But I covered well. I told them Rose wasn't feeling well. I am an excellent liar. There is no need for exaggeration when lying, just keep it simple. The pair of them bought it and left me alone to patrol.

The next morning went a little better than the night before, but not well. When I lumbered down to the Great Hall I expected Albus to have been waiting for me. Not that he normally waited for me, but I figured if last night's event had gotten back to him he would be first in line to pummel me. But he wasn't. He was over at the Gryffindor table with Rose and Roxie just like normal. I took a seat at my table and ate my breakfast in silence. I noticed Lorcan down the way. He was with his new first year classmates. They seemed to be getting along well enough. 

When Professor Brocklehurst passed out the new timetables to the sixth years, I was pleased to see I had been allowed to take all the classes I wanted to. My professor…well, she wasn't so pleased.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy. You are taking a load the likes of which Hermione Granger herself would cower away from. You might want to rethink taking a few of these courses. I am pleased to see you aren't taking Divination but is Care of Magical Creatures going to help you in your career? What about Ancient Runes?"

"Thanks for the advice, Professor. But I really don't know what I want to do with my career outside of Hogwarts. I talked it over with my father and we decided it best to take all the classes I can. Besides, I think I can handle it," I shrugged. And I do. I am not worried about my course load. It will be a challenge, and a challenge is just what I need right now. Well, a challenge that isn't in the form of a feisty redhead.

"I have no doubt you can handle it, Mr. Malfoy, if you weren't involved in other extracurricular activities. But you are already on the Quidditch team, and I just noticed this morning you signed up for Muggle Music Appreciation Club, and I can't help but worry about your sanity," said Professor Brocklehurst. She said this all so matter-of-factly I couldn't help but laugh.

This reaction made me receive weird looks from not only my Head of House but my housemates as well. Albus once told me I don't smile in public and I didn't take much store by that observation until that moment. 

"I promise you Professor. I can handle it. I have full confidence in myself. But if it makes you happy: if anything goes wrong, you will be the first person I speak to," I said, giving her the cheekiest smirk I could muster. My father not only told me to agree with a woman when in doubt, but to flirt with the older female professors. It has something to do with them feeling better about themselves. Anyway, it worked and she left me alone. 

After I received my timetable the only thing left to do was to go show it to Albus. Albus always wants to compare timetables before classes begin. I was a nervous wreck walking over to the Gryffindor table that morning. I still wasn't sure whether Albus was mad at me, and I really did not want to get into another scuffle with Rose. If it had been any other morning I would have been elated to notice that the only available seat next to Albus was also the seat next to Rose, but it was that morning. And I wasn't. 

When I took the empty seat Albus immediately snatched my timetable out of my hands. I took that as a sign that Rose hadn't told him how much of a tosspot I had been the night before. I looked at Rose and she had this look of pure agitation on her face. 

"Hey, Malfoy," said Roxanne. But she was looking at Rose. I took that as a sign that Rose had told Roxanne. But she didn't seem to be angry with me, which couldn't have been bad.

"Hello, Roxanne. How are you doing?" What was going on?

"Oh, me? I am doing just fine. What about you, Rose? How are you doing?" Hadn't Roxie been with Rose all morning? Wouldn't she know how Rose was doing? This must be one of those weird ways teenagers communicate with each other.

Thank Merlin a moment later Albus coughed. I was feeling more than a little uncomfortable.

Turns out I share every single one of my classes, well the ones she is enrolled in, with Rose. Lucky me. Normally I would be jumping for joy, in the privacy of my own room of course, but I am slightly dreading this year. And this was supposed to be the year of the new Scorpius. But new Scorpius is making everything worse. I think I need to bring my old self back. 

I sat there not listening as Rose, Albus and Roxanne argued over Rose wanting to quit Quidditch when my name suddenly got thrown into the mix.

"Scorpius, Rose didn't patrol with you last night?" asked Albus. What had I missed? I was so stunned by my sudden emergence in the conversation that I simply nodded. 

"Why not?" he asked. But I didn't get a chance to answer, because Rose did for me.

"Because I didn't want to patrol with that git," she said with an incredible amount of contempt. Oh, how I wished I never wanted to try and talk with Rose this year. "You're little friend here doesn't like me. Which came as a surprise to me, considering I have been nothing but nice to him."

She was completely wrong there. First of all, I do like her. I like her too much, actually. Secondly, she has been nothing but nice to me? She has never spoken to me before this year. How can you be nice to someone if you don't speak to him or her?

Rose stood and gathered her things.

"Oh, and I'll play for the team," she said to Roxie. "But don't expect me to be in a good mood, and don't expect me having any ounce of sympathy when I lose all my bearings and lash out at you. Albus, can I have my timetable back?"

Albus' face was full of bafflement. He just handed her timetable back without a word.

"Thank you. See you in class."

And she left. And then Albus turned to me. And I was scared.

"What did you do to her?" he asked. This was going to be a losing battle on my part.

"Albus, I messed up. I'm sorry, mate," I said. I really hoped I could have gotten away with that lame answer, but I was wrong.

"What did you do?" Albus was truly terrifying at that moment. His voice was the lowest I have ever heard it and he was gripping his wand very tightly. I knew this because the moment Rose left he pulled his wand out from his robes.

I looked to Roxanne for support. She was leaning back slightly on her bench, her eyes trained on Albus' wand. I was a dead man.

"It happened at the Prefect's meeting. I didn't mean to upset her. I really didn't. It's just…well I may have implied that she didn't think it necessary to find friends outside her family, and that she didn't have to be nice to me because I am friends with you," I said, in a rush.

"Why would you say that?" said scary Albus.

"She didn't know why Poppy wasn't coming back to Hogwarts this year. I just thought it odd she wouldn't know anything about her dorm mate. And I just jumped to Poppy's defense. I'm sorry, Albus. But you know how difficult it was for me my first two years. I just jumped to conclusions about what went wrong between the two of them."

Albus stared at me for what may have been ten minutes, or ten seconds. I can't be sure. I just know my life was in danger at that moment.

"You are such a fuck-up, Scorpius," he said. He had about just as much contempt in his voice as Rose had earlier. "You better sort this out, and sort it out soon. Because I don't want you talking to me until you do."

And he gathered his things and left.

At that moment I truly felt like giving up in this life. My best friend didn't want me to talk to him? To be honest, I _almost_ cried. I pressed the palms of my hands into my eyes to stop the tears.

"Malfoy?"

I had forgotten Roxie was still sitting across from me.

"Malfoy," she repeated, after I didn't answer her. "I think you'll be okay. I talked with Rose last night and she told me everything that happened. I think mostly she felt misunderstood and her ego was bruised a little bit."

"Her ego was bruised?" I asked, pulling my hands from my face. "How was her ego bruised?"

Roxanne gave me a sympathetic look. "She was really excited about being partners with you and you basically shut her down. I talked her through it, and she understands where you were coming from when you said what you did. But I just want to let you know…you are wrong. She really does value friendships. She has held onto a friendship with Maribella all throughout our time here, even though they are in different houses and don't take the same classes."

"Oh." What else was I supposed to say? I was a complete idiot.

"She just…is nervous around you. That's why she has never talked to you before. And besides, why would she need more friends when she has all the friend she needs in me?" Roxanne smiled. She gave me a wink and headed off to class.

I felt a little better after Roxanne's talk. And I knew just what to do. Unfortunately, my plan of attack would have to wait until after classes were over. That meant I wasn't allowed to speak to Albus all day. He kept giving me these evil glares all day that made my ears burn. 

I skipped dinner that night to write my letter. I had been writing and revising the letter in my head all day and when it came time to put quill to paper I wrote the bugger in twenty seconds.

After I finished my letter, I got started on my homework. I didn't want Rose to get my letter too early in the night, when I know the clan studies together around the fire. I waited until just before curfew to deliver my letter. Everything ran smoothly. I know the way to Gryffindor like the back of my own hand and when I came to the Fat Lady portrait a small boy came running up.

"Hey, you there!" I shouted. I don't think I have ever spoken so loud in my life.

The poor soul turned around with a look of extreme fright. His eyes found my prefect badge.

"Don't worry. You're not in trouble. I just need you to take this letter to Rose Weasley. Do you know who Rose Weasley is?"

"Oh yes! She is that really pretty sixth year, right? The one who plays chaser?" squeaked the little boy.

"Yes, that's the one. Can you give this to her please? Or if you can't find her, give it to Roxanne Weasley?"

"Yeah, no problem!" And the boy snatched my letter and bounded into the Gryffindor common room.

The only thing I could do was wait for morning to see if my letter took affect. I think I made myself clear in the letter. I just wrote from my heart. Well, as much as I was willing my heart to concede. The letter she received was actually the second I had written. The first one was quite sappy and cornball. 

It read:

_Dearest Rose,_

_I think I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. But I don't think I realized it until the day we were officially introduced. We were thirteen and awkward. Well, I was awkward. You were the most beautiful thirteen-year-old to ever exist. You walked into the library and I couldn't help but watch you. The scene I watched was amusing, telling, and scary. But I was hooked. Even though I sometimes fear you (I saw what you did to Maxwell Singerhouse), I am drawn to you._

_You are the most interesting, compelling, mysterious person I have ever known. Not that I actually know you. Not knowing you has been a source of heartache and pain I never knew I could feel. But I want to know you. I want to know you with every fiber of my being. _

_I would worship you. I would embrace everything about you and I would miss every moment without you. _

_Yours with love love love,_

_Scorpius_

I burned the letter in my dormitory's fireplace. Writing letters like that will only make me want to pursue Rose in another way other than friendship. And that is what I keep forgetting about this year: I am supposed to fall out of love with Rose Weasley. Not write love letters to her.

Another A/N: If you have found this under "Scorpius Malfoy: Taking the First Few Steps" and like it, I ask you to read "A Rose Weasley Tale: Life Just Got Interesting." It is the story from Rose's POV in third person. I will be updating both stories with Scorpius' POV, but just in case you wanted more Weasley...Rose's story is jam packed with Weasley family. 


	5. Chapter 3 Rose

2022- A Letter, Patrolling, and A New Admirer

Rose had read Scorpius' letter five times when Roxie came stumbling into the room. Rose really didn't want to talk about the letter at this moment, but she knew Roxie wouldn't care.

Rose was thus surprised when Roxie simply nodded to her and made her way into the bath. Twenty minutes later Roxie came out and jumped on her bed.

"Goodnight, Rosie," said Roxie, tiredly.

Rose had to admit she was slightly disappointed. She maybe didn't want to discuss the letter just yet, but Roxie's obvious lack of interest unnerved her.

"Roxie?" said Rose tentatively.

Roxie turned over and opened one eye, looking at Rose expectantly.

"Yes, Rosebud?" Roxie said. Rose grinned at this. She did not mind being called Rosebud one bit.

"Don't you want to know about my letter?" asked Rose.

Roxie gave her a glowing grin.

"Yes, I do. But I just wanted to give you some space. I figured you'd talk to me when you needed to. If you wanted to at all."

"Of course I want to talk to you about it! And since when have you ever cared about whether I was ready to talk about something?" Rose asked, teasingly.

Roxie gave a warm giggle. "Oh, Rosebud. I think I just might be growing up. Now, tell me. This letter?"

Rose laughed. Maybe she was ready to share the letter with Roxie.

"It's from Scorpius," Rose said with a sigh. She looked at Roxie, whose only response was to raise her eyebrows. Rose continued on.

"I don't know how I feel about it to be perfectly honest with you. Will you help me make sense of this?" Rose asked.

"Read it to me," demanded Roxie, who looked thoroughly intrigued.

And Rose read her the letter.

_Dear Rose, _

_I would like to apologize to you for my behavior at the prefect's meeting Thursday night. I was rash and judgmental, and it was unfair to you. Albus says I am quick to judge and I suppose he is correct in his assumption. I should not have voiced my opinion, an opinion that was clearly lacking evidence. You are a friendly person who is kind to everyone, including myself. I should have known there was a reason why you and Poppy were not close. I must have let my preconceived notions of your character inform the way I judge you and your relationships. I am sorry for that._

_I appreciate you saying you were glad I was to be your rounds partner. Although, I have the feeling that sentiment no longer has truth. I would like you to know that I, personally, am happy about this opportunity you becoming a Prefect has given us. Albus always speaks so highly of his favorite cousin, always singing your praises. As you said, it is only right that we got to know each other. I was, nay, am excited about making the most of our time together. I hope you accept my apology._

_Sincerely (in the most truest meaning),_

_Scorpius_

After Rose finished reading the letter, she looked at Roxie for her reaction. Roxie was sitting on the end of her bed, her eyebrows almost hiding in her hair.

"Wow…" said Roxie, slowly. "He sure is formal. Toss that letter here."

After reading the letter through her self, Roxie grinned.

"His handwriting is perfect!" Roxie laughed.

After Roxie's laughter died down, the two girls immediately set to decoding Scorpius' letter. Rose felt very weird about the letter. She was filled with joy that he took the time to write a letter apologizing, but not thrilled by its formal tone. In the past, any letter she ever imagined from Scorpius was filled with words of love and longing. Not formalities. Although the letter was formal, it was filled with kind words. After Rose and Roxie had talked themselves out around three in the morning they decided to get some sleep. Their analysis of the letter probably confused the both of them more than the letter itself.

Before Rose closed her eyes, something about the letter they hadn't discussed floated into her mind.

"Roxie, what does he mean by his preconceived notions of my character?" Rose whispered.

"How should I bloody know? You're the genius," snapped Roxie. Rose just shook her head and turned over.

Needless to say, Rose did not fall asleep that night.

In the morning, Rose pretended to wake up as Roxie headed to the bath.

"Morning Rosie," whispered Roxie. Roxie knew not to talk loudly in the mornings around Rose. Rose's senses were always on overload after she woke up. Sounds were loud, smells were pungent, and touch was more stimulating than normal. It was just the way Rose was.

Rose gave an exaggerated yawn and stretched her body out. Roxie just laughed and shook her head.

"No sleep I take it?" Roxie called as she shut the bathroom door.

Rose was a terrible actor. Everyone in her family could always tell whether Rose was upset, happy, sad, whichever. She wore her heart on her sleeve, not unlike her father. Sometimes she wished she could control her emotions. She did like some privacy.

"Hurry up and get ready. Albus wants to eat breakfast and then go to the library. He said you can invite Maribella if you want," Roxie said with a sly smile, her head poking out of the bathroom.

"Oh, I'll be sure to do that," giggled Rose, as she climbed out of bed and made her way over to Roxie.

"That boy is hopeless. He is never going to win her over the way he acts," said Roxie, as she pulled a purple jumper over her head. "Honestly, how is he going to woo her if he is so bloody cocky?"

"Oh Roxie, such language this early in the morning?" chided Rose. "And I don't think he will have trouble at all. I have an inkling that Maribella secretly loves Albus."

"Really? That is news to me," said Roxie. Roxie and Maribella weren't particularly close so Roxie wouldn't have noticed the way Maribella acts around Albus. "They would make a cute couple, that is for sure."

"Yeah, they would," said Rose, and she tried to imagine them actually dating. Maribella had long, wavy blond hair and pale blue eyes. Her face was petite with a small nose and small, bright pink lips. She actually was a quite startling beauty, thought Rose. It was just easy for boys to overlook her because of her shy, timid demeanor. Rose thought Albus and Maribella's contrasting looks would fit perfectly together. Albus, looking just like his father, had messy black hair, a thin face, and incredible green eyes. He was also about a foot taller than Maribella, who Rose herself towered over.

Not only would they look good together, they would work well together. Both were sweet and kind. Rose thought they would be the epitome of cuteness if they got their act together.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Roxie, as she pulled on her favorite pair of bright orange trainers.

"How I'm going to get Al and Maribella together," stated Rose. "How about I hop in the shower, and meet you down in the Great Hall. I won't be long."

"Works for me!" said Roxie and she bounded out the door and down to the common room.

At breakfast the three cousins once again ate in silence. Rose was thinking about Scorpius' letter, Albus had his nose buried in a textbook (although his eyes didn't seem to be moving Rose noticed), and Roxie was trying to catch any cute bloke's eye. When the owl's came, Rose was disappointed that a letter from her father hadn't arrived yet.

Rose waved as Maribella walked into the Great Hall with her Ravenclaw friends, Anna and Suzie. Maribella excused herself and made her way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hi Rose!" Maribella said. "Hi Roxie. Albus."

Both Rose and Roxie greeted her, and Albus simply nodded not even bothering to look up from his book. Rose heard Albus grunt and looked over to see him give Roxie an evil glare. Rose had to stifle her giggles. Maribella seemed oblivious to the spectacle the three were making of themselves.

"So Rose, what are you up to today?" asked Maribella.

"Well, Albus here wants to go to the library after breakfast. Do you want to join us? We can talk about our classes. I can't believe we only have two classes together!" pouted Rose. She had been quite disappointed when she realized Maribella hadn't been in any of her Friday classes.

"Oh, sorry but I can't. Anna, Suzie, and I made plans to hang out by the lake today. We don't want to waste this great weather," said Maribella lightly, although Rose thought she looked slightly disappointed. "But if you three want, you can meet us out there if you get done in the library early." Rose noted the hopeful tone in Maribella's voice.

"I'm sure we can manage that," Rose replied, brightly. "What do you two think?" Rose turned to her cousins.

"I'm game," said Roxie, as she shoved a forkful of eggs into her mouth.

"Albus?"

"I'm not sure. I think James said something about wanting to talk later about Quidditch tryouts. He wants my advice on how to run them this year," said Albus, still not tearing his eyes away from his book. Roxie scoffed.

After finishing their breakfast, the three made their way to the library. It was proving a difficult task as friends and family constantly stopped them in the corridors. Lily and Hugo, with Lysander struggling to keep up, came rushing over to them with the news that James had set Quidditch tryouts for the following Saturday. Louis ended up walking with them for a while, trying to lose the gaggle of first year girls who had taken to following him around. He left them as he spotted Molly and Lucy exiting a girl's toilet. Maribella waved to them as her and her friends went outside. Martin Davies, a Ravenclaw, stopped them for a while to catch up on their summers. Larissa Tottenham, a Slytherin, flirted with Al, not even acknowledging Rose and Roxie's presence. Throngs of Hogwarts most handsome were constantly stopping the three to flirt with Roxie. Rose was amused to see Roxie soaking in all the attention.

By the time the three made it to a free table in the back of the library an hour had passed. As they set up their books and quills Rose noticed Albus had an odd expression on his face.

"Albus, what's got your wand in a knot?" asked Rose.

Albus pulled out his wand and examined it.

"Nothing far as I can tell," he said with humorous grin.

"Oh you know what I mean," Rose said.

"Rose, I just wanted to apologize for Malfoy's behavior. He told me what happened yesterday at breakfast. I can't believe he would act that way towards you," said Albus with a grumpy look on his face.

"Oh Al. You don't have to apologize for Scorpius," said Rose softly.

"He's my best friend though. He shouldn't treat you like that. It is inexcusable," Albus seethed.

"Don't worry about it, Al. I…" but Rose trailed off as she noticed Scorpius making his way over to them.

Her breath caught as usual. Roxie noticed this and turned to see what was going on. Albus noticed Scorpius as well, and shoved his face into a book.

Scorpius came up to the table and shuffled about a bit, looking highly uncomfortable. He looked at Rose with a questioning look. Rose took this as an inquiry into whether she got the letter or not. Rose flashed a smile.

"Hey, Scorpius. Why don't you join us?" she asked. Albus head snapped up so fast, Rose was surprised it was still attached to his head.

Scorpius looked very surprised by this invitation, but he grabbed the empty seat across from her and sat down.

"Scorpius. I wanted to thank you for the letter, and I accept your apology. I also wanted to apologize myself. I think I over exaggerated a bit. I could have talked to you about Poppy calmly, but alas, my temper got the best of me. If there is one thing you should know about me, I am a really quick to anger. It is no excuse, and needless to say, I am sorry you had to witness that outburst," Rose sputtered out. Why did she always have to talk so much around him? Couldn't she have just accepted his apology and been done with it. Why did she have to go on about her temper? Rose immediately flushed.

"She is right you know. She has the worst temper in my family," Albus said with a grin. "You wrote her a letter?" He directed this at Scorpius who was looking unashamedly happy.

"Yes, I felt really bad about what I said," Scorpius said to Al. "I meant everything I said in the letter, Rose."

Rose flushed once more.

"And I told Amelia and Jasper you weren't feeling well," stated Scorpius. Rose looked confused by this. "They noticed you didn't patrol with me," he explained.

Rose nodded at this and flushed a third time. She could feel this one on her ears especially.

"I want to apologize for that as well. I shouldn't have left the rounds to you, no matter how upset I was."

"It's perfectly alright. All this was my fault anyways," offered Scorpius. "Just don't let it happen again." Rose noticed the gorgeous smile that he flashed her way. She almost fainted. _I thought those were only reserved for Albus, _Rose thought.

Al, who watched this little interaction, looked at Scorpius oddly, but changed the subject. The two boys spoke of Quidditch for a long while, while Rose studied, and Roxie kept getting up trying to find various books. Rose suspected she had seen a cute boy to flirt with, and sure enough when Rose herself had to find a book, she found Roxie sitting at a table with three boys. It looked as though she had them all enthralled with whatever story she was telling.

Rose decided to leave her cousin with the boys, not being too entirely eager to break up the story being told. One of the boys happened to be Jasper Nott. Rose never really liked Jasper, but the fact that he was rude to her at the Prefect meeting and was trying to steal James' girl didn't help much.

As she settled herself back at her table she realized Albus was no longer there. Even all his things were gone. Scorpius was still sitting there reading through his notes.

"Where did Albus get to?" asked Rose.

"Well, Larissa came over and started hounding him, so he made some excuse about remedial potions lessons he had to get to," replied Scorpius. "He told me last year he hoped faking stupid would convince her to stop throwing herself at him. It doesn't seem to be working though. She paid no mind to what he said but just offered to walk him. He'll probably be occupied with her all day now."

"Oh," Rose said. She was slightly disappointed. She had planned on forcing Albus to the lake later on so she could start her new mission. Mission Get Albus And Maribella Together. She would have to come up with a new mission name later, but a name wasn't as important as actually getting her plans in motion.

"You look put out," said Scorpius, grinning.

"Oh, well I had hoped to get him to the lake today," said Rose, trying to focus on her own notes. She had to resist the urge to let spill her plans for her cousin and Maribella.

"What's so great about the lake?" asked Scorpius.

"Well…" As Rose looked up into those beautiful blue eyes she decided she could let Scorpius in on her mission. "I was planning on trying to get Albus and Maribella together."

"Really?" laughed Scorpius. It wasn't a ridiculing laugh.

"Yes," Rose said defiantly. "I happen to think they might like each other."

"Oh, you're right about that one," laughed Scorpius. "I am just happy someone other than me realizes it. I don't think Albus even understands he likes her. If he has, he hides it really well. He acts so oddly around her. When they are together I can truly see the relation between him and James."

"Do you want to help me in my mission?" asked Rose, surprising herself with her gall.

Scorpius also looked surprised, but nodded.

"Nothing would please me more," he said, smiling. "I will see you tomorrow night. I have to get to Quidditch tryouts right now. Davies is the new captain this year, and he wants to get the practices started early. He really wants to beat Gryffindor this year."

"Ha, fat chance," said Rose, speaking before thinking. She immediately flushed crimson.

Scorpius gave her a huge smile and walked out of the library.

"Rose Weasley, you are done for," she said to herself as she packed up her things.

The rest of Saturday and Sunday couldn't go by quick enough for Rose. After her time in the library with Scorpius Rose could think of nothing else but him. Her afternoon at the lake and night were both a daze. She couldn't remember what she did with Maribella, whether Albus ended up making an appearance, or what she ate for dinner. She didn't even remember getting ready for bed. The only moments that were clear to her were the times she spotted Scorpius in the Great Hall, in the corridors with Albus, or when she reread Scorpius' letter.

Scorpius had come up to her during breakfast on Sunday morning to discuss where to meet for patrolling.

"Rose?"

"Huh? What?" asked Rose, snapping out of her daze. Since Saturday, every time Scorpius walked near her, it was as if the world was going in slow motion. She was still recovering from the sight of him walking towards her the minute before.

"Is meeting in the Prefect common room all right with you?" he asked, a confused look on his face.

"Ugghhh, yeah…" Rose all but drooled.

"You'll have to forgive my dear Rosebud, Malfoy. She isn't a morning person," Roxie smirked. Rose gave her a thankful grin.

"Oh, I see," said Scorpius. "Does that account for the fact she has porridge all down her front."

Rose jumped and looked down at the front of her jumper. There was nothing there. She looked up at Scorpius, who was sporting the cutest smirk Rose had ever seen.

"Scorpius, that wasn't very funny," muttered Rose, thoroughly embarrassed.

"I thought it was," replied Roxie. "Malfoy, you should see her in the mornings. She goes on sensory overload! I made the mistake of surprising her with fireworks our first morning here at Hogwarts. I'm lucky I'm alive. I know Hugo has a few scars from her morning wrath."

"Bah, you make me sound like an animal, Roxie," pouted Rose.

"WHAT EVER DO YOU MEAN, ROSIE?" yelled Roxie, who was immediately bonked on the head with Rose's plate.

"See what I mean, Malfoy?" grumbled Roxie, as she nursed her smarting head.

"Damnit, Roxie! My ears," cried Rose.

"My head!" whispered Roxie angrily.

Scorpius, Rose was surprised to see, was shaking with silent laughter.

"What's so funny, Malfoy?" asked Albus as he clambered onto the bench.

"I just saw Rose's morning wrath apparently," replied Scorpius, now recovered.

Albus shook his head warily. "Lucky you weren't on the receiving end. It is not fun. Not fun at all."

"Oh shut it Al," snapped Rose, decidedly over the current conversation.

"Whatever. All I am saying is, your future husband is going to be in for a big surprise the first honeymoon morning when he goes in for a wake up kiss and is knocked out with a lamp," muttered Albus, pulling a bowl of porridge in front of him.

"Well, if I married this man, he would hopefully know about my morning personality beforehand and act accordingly," replied Rose, haughtily.

"Ha, 'personality'? More like condition," laughed Roxie.

"I think it's funny," said Scorpius with a shrug. Albus and Roxie merely stared at Scorpius with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Anyway," Scorpius said, turning to Rose. "Nine? In the common room?"

"I'll be there," Rose said, smiling.

"Let's hope so," Scorpius teased. "See you lot later."

Rose had to resist the urge to walk Scorpius saunter over to the Ravenclaw table. She threw Roxie a huge smile before finishing her porridge.

"Hello Rose," someone said from behind Rose as she read a book in the deserted corridor waiting for Scorpius.

Rose turned around and saw Martin Davies walking towards her.

"Oh, hello Martin. What are you doing 'round here?" asked Rose.

"Nothing," Martin said as he leaned again the wall next to her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just waiting for Scorpius. We have to patrol tonight."

"Oh, right! I forgot you made prefect," smiled Martin. "Congratulations. I wonder what Poppy did to lose her title. There are some crazy rumors going around about her."

"She isn't coming to Hogwarts this year," said Rose quietly.

Martin looked surprised at this. "Really? That is odd. I have never heard of someone not coming back to Hogwarts. I don't think that has ever happened while we've been here."

"Well, there's a first time for everything," replied Rose with a shrug. She didn't like talking about Poppy with other people.

"Yeah, I suppose there is," Martin said. He looked at Rose with a grin, and was about to say something when he was interrupted by a cough.

Rose and Martin turned to see Scorpius standing a few feet away.

"I'm not interrupting anything I hope," said Scorpius. Rose noticed he didn't look very happy.

"Oh, no Malfoy! Rose here and I were just talking about Poppy Winston," said Martin jollily.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows and looked at Rose. Rose simply shrugged and looked around the corridor. She felt very uncomfortable at the moment.

"Well, Davies. Rose and I have to get patrolling. If you will excuse us," said Scorpius as he grabbed Rose by the upper arm and dragged her away.

"Whoa, there Scorpius. What's with the killer grip?" snapped a shocked Rose.

Scorpius looked at Rose, then moved his gaze towards where his hand was latched onto Rose's arm. He immediately dropped her and took a step back.

"Oh, Rose. I'm terribly sorry about that," said Scorpius, with a sad look on his face. "I was upset with Davies and I took it out on you. Is your arm alright?"

"Yes, it's fine," said Rose. "Why are you upset with Davies?"

Rose was secretly hoping Scorpius would at that very moment confess his undying love for her and explain to her that he hated Davies for trying to chat her up.

"He put me in a mood at tryouts Saturday," replied Scorpius after a long pause. "I suppose I haven't quite gotten over it."

"What did he do?" asked Rose.

"Oh, it's nothing. Let's forget about it," said Scorpius lightly. In an obvious attempt to change the subject Scorpius asked about Rose's current mission.

They spent their whole time patrolling thinking up wildly romantic ways to get Al and Maribella together. Each suggestion was more outlandish and silly as the last, and they laughed more than they spoke.

"Well," said Scorpius, looking at his pocket watch. "Our time is up."

"Oh, is it?" asked Rose, not too successfully hiding her disappointment.

"It is. Well, Rose," said Scorpius, stepping towards her. "I must say, you are far better company than Poppy. I actually had fun patrolling."

"I thought you said Poppy was a lovely girl," said Rose, noting their close proximity as she looked up into his eyes.

"Well, she is a lovely girl," shrugged Scorpius. "But to be honest, she is quite boring. She was kind enough but it was very hard to try and keep a conversation going. I like you. You are very funny. Albus always said we would make good friends. He was right, once again."

Rose could definitely not hide her huge, silly smile at this.

"Thanks Scorpius," said Rose. "You're not too bad yourself."

Scorpius laughed.

"Goodnight Rosie."

"Goodnight Scorpius."

As Rose climbed into bed that night she could not stop smiling.

_He said he likes me_, Rose thought. Then she frowned.

_But he said we were just friends._

Then she smiled once again.

_He called me Rosie!!! _

Suddenly, this year didn't seem so bad after all. She would have to think about the whole "just friends" situation later.

"Honestly, Roxie. I think we are actually friends," squealed Rose, as the two were getting ready for class. "Now that we are friends, the next step is making him fall in love with me. How should I go about it?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm sure you will think of something," mumbled Roxie.

Today was the first day in history that Rose was more alive and awake than Roxie. Rose had woken up Roxie early to discuss the progress Scorpius and her had made. They had been discussing the previous night for about an hour and Roxie was showing obvious signs of boredom. She had taken to merely nodding her head and giving noncommittal grunts while she sat on her bed, painting her toes.

Rose was thinking of all the possibilities between her and Scorpius when a thought crossed her mind. This unhappy thought caused Rose to slump down in her bed defeated, her happy excitement seeping away from her.

"Roxie…" said Rose quietly. "Is Scorpius too good for me? Am I wasting my time? I'm not pretty enough am I? Scorpius is the best looking person I have ever met or seen, how can I compare?"

Roxie looked startled by Rose's obvious sincerity in her worry.

"Oh, Rosebud! What are you saying?" cried Roxie. "You are beautiful! Boys love you. They fall at your feet. Remember Steven Creevey? He was absolutely in love with you. Remember how badly he got the piss taken out of him because he was two years older than you? Rose, I've never been with anyone more than a year older than me. You have it going on. And besides, I have on good measure Davies is thinking about pursuing you."

"Wait? What? Martin Davies?" Rose asked, incredulously. "How did you hear that?"

"Suzie said that he wouldn't stop going on at the Ravenclaw tryouts that this was the year he was going to win you over," told Roxie. "Apparently he has been nursing a fondness for you since fourth year."

"He talked about it at tryouts?" questioned Rose. "Does he have no shame?"

"Apparently not," giggled Roxie. "He was bothering everyone about it. I guess Scorpius told him to shut his cake hole."

"He told him to shut his "cake hole"? Where did he come up with that?" laughed Rose.

"No idea. Probably from Al. Sounds like an inane thing he would say."

"Oh!" Rose said suddenly. She had just remembered…

"I met Davies while waiting for Scorpius. He did seem pretty chatty. Scorpius came upon us and he didn't seem too happy. He actually dragged me away," said Rose with wide eyes.

"He dragged you? What do you mean?" asked Roxie confusedly.

"He said, 'Rose and I have patrolling to do. If you will excuse us.' And he grabbed my arm and pulled me down the corridor," explained Rose. "Afterwards he apologized, and said he didn't mean any harm. But that he was upset with Davies and acted rashly. Those aren't his exact words, but you know."

"I think using his exact words would help us figure out his intentions," said Roxie, blowing on her toes. "But since we don't know what those words are, let's go eat breakfast! I am starving."

Over the next week Rose became very aware of Martin Davies intentions for her. He seemed to be everywhere, always coming over to her while she was with her cousins in the Great Hall or in the library, trying to talk with her. Roxie was never any help. She seemed to be egging Davies on, trying to get Rose and him involved in conversations. Albus noticed Davies constant presence, but didn't seem to notice Rose's obvious displeasure. If he had been more intuitive, he would realize that Davies was only coming over to them to chat up Rosie. Scorpius, who to Rose's delight, took to sitting with Rose during their classes they had without Al and Roxie, acted as a buffer between Rose and Davies. Scorpius would always walk into class with Rose and immediately steer them away from Davies, quelling Davies obvious desire to snag a seat with her.

Rose had to admit the attention was flattering, but she wasn't interested in Davies. Oh, he was handsome, thought Rose. He had beautiful dark brown hair that fell perfectly into his dark brown eyes. Rose was particularly enchanted by his eyebrows, which were prominent and framed his face ever so perfectly. And while he was probably the second best looking boy at Hogwarts, Rose just couldn't get past his bland personality. He was intelligent, no surprise considering him being a Ravenclaw, but whatever he had to say never interested Rose. They just didn't like the same things and he didn't seem intent on garnering her opinion on any of the subjects he loved talking about. He would just go on and on forever, not really noticing Rose ignoring him or nearly falling asleep.

Plus, thought Rose, there was also one thing that counted against Davies. He was no Scorpius Malfoy. Rose was happy to say that their patrolling was going on just as well as the first night. They talked a lot about Albus and Maribella, and had even come up with some semblance of a plan. But Rose was pleased to find that they could talk easily about other things as well. Scorpius, during their Tuesday night patrol, had even admitted to Rose that he had a fondness for Muggle music. Rose was surprised to hear this since Albus had never mentioned it. Rose wondered if Albus even knew. She decided to ask Albus when they got some time alone.

A/N: Sorry if this seemed to cut off quickly at the end. I didn't want to keep on going or the chapter would never end! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it!

Next up: Quidditch Tryouts, A Birthday on Hogsmeade Day, and Halloween.


	6. Chapter 3 Scorpius

2022ScorpiusMalfoy3

2022ScorpiusMalfoy3

Life is good. Life is great. I, Scorpius Malfoy, am a master with a quill. Rose accepted my apology the next morning and I could finally talk to Albus. Last Friday when I was, for lack of a better word estranged from Albus, was _almost_ lonelier than my first two years.

I knew Albus would be in the library that Saturday. He is a creature of habit. The first few weeks of school he is as studious as I am. Unfortunately for me these study habits dwindle once Quidditch starts up and Albus becomes sick of learning. His brain can only handle so much stress. During the first few weeks I can almost always find him in the library or Great Hall with Rose, a book plastered to his face. So when I say I knew Albus was in the library Saturday, I meant I knew Rose would be in the library. And that's where I found the two of them, with Roxanne of course.

I paced outside the library for a good five minutes before I summoned the courage to walk up to the three of them. Rose was the first to notice me. It looked like she stopped mid-sentence to watch me walk towards them. Albus noticed me as well, but he just shoved his face into his book.

When I came up to their table I had no clue what to do. I am pretty sure I looked like an idiot just moping about. I looked at Rose to garner any knowledge on whether she had received my letter.

She gave me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

"Hey, Scorpius. Why don't you join us?" This was big. This was colossal. I have never spent time with Rose before. Well, except for the train ride. But this was different. She invited me. Albus' head nearly popped off when he heard Rose extend her invitation. I immediately took my seat across from her.

"Scorpius. I wanted to thank you for the letter, and I accept your apology. I also wanted to apologize myself. I think I over exaggerated a bit. I could have talked to you about Poppy calmly, but alas, my temper got the best of me. If there is one thing you should know about me, I am really quick to anger. It is no excuse, and needless to say, I am sorry you had to witness that outburst," Rose said. She really does talk a lot. I would have taken a simple "I received your letter and I accept your apology." It was nice to hear her apologize though, even though it wasn't needed.

"She is right you know. She has the worst temper in my family," said Albus, giving me a knowing grin. I knew about her temper. I knew about it since third year. "You wrote her a letter?"

I couldn't hide my happiness. Rose and I were on good terms and Albus was talking to me. It had been a good two minutes.

"Yes, I felt really bad about what I said," I said, looking at Albus. But this was between Rose and me.

"I meant everything I said in the letter, Rose," I said to her. "And I told Amelia and Jasper you weren't feeling well."

Rose gave me another cute confused look.

"They noticed you didn't patrol with me," I explained.

And she apologized for not patrolling with me. I didn't need that; it was my entire fault in the first place. Rose just kept turning out to be more and more wonderful.

"It's perfectly alright. All this was my fault anyways," I replied to her apology. "Just don't let it happen again." And I smiled at her. I couldn't help it, and I really didn't think anything of it. Until I saw the look Albus was giving me.

Albus immediately engaged me in a discussion of Quidditch, which I didn't mind in the least, if it was going to take his mind off the smile I just gave his favorite cousin. While Albus and I chatted, Rose studied, and Roxanne kept making distracting departures from our table. I still have no clue what she was doing. I hope her urinary tract is all right. A few months ago my mother had a urinary tract infection. She kept getting up in the middle of the night to use the toilet, which wouldn't have been such a big deal, except that week I had to sleep in the guest suite below her toilet because my parents wanted to remodel my room. They want me to stay at home the year after I graduate so I can save money. I told them I would rather die than live a year more with them than I have to. Our compromise was essentially my own apartment in my parent's house. Anyway, hearing the flush of the toilet every half hour was extremely annoying. I had never been so happy to sleep in my own bed before. I hope Roxanne doesn't have a urinary tract infection.

Roxanne had been gone quite a while when Rose had to get up to find a book. Albus and I had started studying by that time and I was happy that Albus' eyes were glued to his text because I couldn't help but watch Rose as she made her way about the shelves. When Rose was out of view the bane of my existence, Larissa Tottenham, took a seat across from Albus.

This girl…I don't even know where to begin. She is hideous. Normally I wouldn't care whether someone had good looks. A person's character is more important, but with Larissa I just can't seem to get over her…hideousness. Most boys think she is fairly attractive, but I just don't see it. Her blond hair is flat and lifeless. Her blue eyes are dead like she has no soul. Her mouth is dry and chapped. Has the girl ever heard of lip balm? And her nose, her nose just might be the worst. It reminds me of a pig. If I heard Larissa snort I don't think I would think anything out of the ordinary.

Larissa could quite possibly be categorically stupid. I have never heard a smart, thought-out sentence come from that dry, chapped mouth. During second year she asked me what time it was. I assumed it was because she didn't have a watch on so I told her the time. But when I looked up at her from my book, she was looking at the clock on the wall with a look that said, "Oh! I understand now!" I have no patience for stupidity and she is the epitome of stupid.

I cringed the moment she opened her mouth. She also has this strange, biting tone to her voice. My body writhes in pain each time she says something.

"Hi there, Albus," she said. I apparently don't exist in the world.

"Hello, Clarissa," said Albus. I almost laughed. Albus hates Larissa almost as much as I do.

Larissa didn't pay any mind to Albus' use of a wrong name and continued to ask him to the next Hogsmeade outing. At least I hoped she paid no mind, but I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't know her own name. I wonder if she has her name tattooed on the inside of her hand so she never forgets? Merlin, I hate her! The reason I hate her most is because she makes me mean. I never think these types of thoughts. She makes me a bad person.

Albus hastily made an excuse to rid him self of her presence, but it didn't catch. She accompanied him to his supposed remedial potions class. I wonder what he did to lose her? I never got around to asking.

I stayed put at our table. I was not about to follow the pair of them, certainly not when Rose was on her way back to sit down. When she sat down, she asked where Albus had gone. I told her about Larissa and his attempt to shake her. She looked disappointed that he had gone.

Her face, for a split second, fell into the most precious pout. It wasn't a pout to dismiss or a pout to mock. It was a pout to kiss. I wanted to kiss her lips so badly at that moment. But I controlled myself.

"You look put out," I said.

"Oh, well I had hoped to get him to the lake today," said Rose. Rose was focusing on her book. There was something she wasn't telling me. It was obvious.

"What's so great about the lake?" I asked.

"Well," she said, and she lifted her head to look at me. The light from the window shone perfectly on her eyes. They sparkled. "I was planning on trying to get Albus and Maribella together."

I laughed. "Really?" So she saw what I saw! Albus is completely enthralled with Maribella. I catch him staring at her all the time.

"Yes," said Rose. "I happen to think they might like each other."

"Oh, you're right about that one," I laughed. "I am just happy someone other than me realizes it. I don't think Albus even understands he likes her. If he does, he hides it really well. He acts so oddly around her. When they are together I can truly see the relation between him and James." And I can. Albus is so arrogant around Maribella. I can't understand why he acts that way if he likes her. Does he think he impresses her? He doesn't impress me when he acts that way. I usually want to slap him upside the head.

"Do you want to help me in my mission?" Rose asked.

She asked me to help her. She asked me to work along side her. I don't care what the reason was, I would have said yes. Luckily, it was one I was behind.

"Nothing would please me more," I said. I wanted to stay so badly. "I will see you tomorrow night. I have to get to Quidditch tryouts right now. Davies is the new captain this year, and he wants to get the practices started early. He really wants to beat Gryffindor this year."

"Ha, fat chance," said Rose. She blushed so hard. I decided not to tease her.

Tryouts were a weird experience. A lot of great players tried out, and in particular, a third year named Thomas Barnes. He was light, speedy, and perfect for my spot. Being six foot one and twelve stone five does not make a proper seeker. Which doesn't bother me much, since I have been waiting for Hughes to leave Hogwarts so I could take his place as keeper. When I saw Barnes flying I just knew he was right for our team.

I went over to Davies to give him my opinion.

"Davies. Are you watching Barnes fly? He is spectacular," I said.

"Yeah, I noticed he was great. But I don't know where I could use him. Really, the only spot we are trying out for today is Keeper. I just held tryouts for all spots this year to keep Brocklehurst happy," Davies said, keeping an eye on Barnes.

"He would be a great Seeker," I said.

"But we have you," replied Davies with a shrug.

I would just have to spell it out for him.

"I will try out for Keeper and Barnes can be Seeker," I said.

The look Davies gave me was hilarious. "You? Keeper? I don't understand."

"Roberts, remember him?" I asked. Roberts had been the Quidditch captain when I first made the team my second year. Davies hadn't made the team until his third year, so I wasn't sure he would remember.

"Yeah, I remember him."

"Well, when I first tried out, I told him I wanted to be Keeper. But he already had Hughes. I am pretty good. Why don't you let me try out?"

"Oh, umm. All right. I don't see harm in that," said Davies. As I started to walk towards the end of the pitch, Davies called to me. "But if you are rubbish, you are still Seeker, got it?"

I just nodded and mounted my broom. It felt so nice to be back in the air. I hadn't flown since the end of July. When I flew to the rings I heard Davies call out.

"All right, you lot! Chasers. This is your chance to try out. I want you to play one on one against Malfoy. The Chasers who score the most points make the team. Get to it!"

I didn't let one quaffle in and they had to re-tryout the Chasers. Needless to say, Barnes was Seeker.

After practice I was the one to put away the quaffles, bludgers, and snitch. When I went into the dressing room the rest of the team was still there, changing and talking. Nothing was out of the ordinary with this scene, until I heard Davies speak.

"Seriously, gents. This is the year," said Davies, matter-of-factly. He was speaking to Ali, Randers, and Fletchy.

"I bet 30 galleons it isn't," laughed Ali. "She wouldn't go for you. She is untouchable."

"Yeah, Davies," agreed Fletchy. "She has never had a boyfriend, and it isn't from lack of interest."

"I think it more from lack of blokes with a competent pair," said Randers, shaking his head.

"You don't think I have a competent pair?" asked Davies, incredulously. "I am not scared of Albus or James. They are pussycats as far as I am concerned. I'm getting what I want."

Was Davies interested in Lily? She was a fourth year, naïve and sweet, and might I add, completely out of his league. I agreed with Davies three audience members. He had no chance.

"I swear. This year it is going to happen," shouted Davies, jumping with excitement. "This year Rose Weasley will be mine."

What? Rose? _My _Rose? I almost punched Davies in the face.

"She is looking especially sweet this year. She must have grown an inch and lost half a stone. She is fit as can be!" enthused Davies.

Was he serious? She was "fit as can be"? Okay, he might be spot on there, but to talk about her that way? As if she were an object of lust? It was despicable. How could he figure he had a chance with her when he talked about her in that way with his friends? He was about to continue his slimy declaration and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut your bloody cake hole, Davies!" I shouted. Now, _that _was the loudest I have ever spoken in my life.

Davies and my teammates turned to me with looks of shock. But I didn't care.

"You are despicable talking about Rose that way. Do you really think you are going to catch a woman like Rose when you don't have enough respect not to flap your mouth around? Not only do you need to grow a more competent pair, you need to grow a fucking conscience. Get over yourself."

And I left the room. I felt good for about five seconds, and then I was embarrassed. That was completely out of character for me. Had I really just yelled something about a "cake hole"? Where did that come from? Well, Albus obviously but still…I knew at that moment I would have to watch my mouth when it came to Rose's admirers. I just hope Davies and his lackeys didn't catch on.

Sunday morning I found Rose and Roxanne at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. I used Rose and my prefect duties as reason to speak to her. After hearing Davies talk about his intentions for her, I didn't wait to have Albus as a buffer for the two of us. I decided to take things into my own hands.

"Good morning, Rose," I said, when I took a seat next to her. Rose only looked at me, so I took that as a sign to continue. "Well, we never got around to discussing where to meet for our rounds. The Heads allow us to choose where to start the rounds, just as long as we cover all the prime spots of the castle. So, I was thinking we could just meet in front of the prefect common room, and that way I could tell you about being a prefect. I am sure you know what to do, but Amelia did want me to show you the ropes. So what say we meet at nine tonight? I think an extra hour could have…"

Rose was staring at me, but it was obvious she wasn't listening.

"Rose?"

"Huh? What?" said Rose. It was as if she were just woken from a dream.

"Is meeting in the Prefect common room all right with you?" Was she on some sort of medication?

"Ugghhh, yeah…"

I gave Roxanne a look as if to say, _Help me out?_

"You'll have to forgive my dear Rosebud, Malfoy. She isn't a morning person," Roxanne smirked. She gave Rose a funny look.

"Oh, I see," I said. "Does that account for the fact she has porridge all down her front?"

That got Rose awake. She jumped and looked down at her jumper. She looked up at me with a surprised look that turned into a look of embarrassment. On the inside, I was congratulating myself for making a funny. It doesn't happen often.

"Scorpius, that wasn't very funny," Rose muttered.

"I thought it was," said Roxanne. "Malfoy, you should see her in the mornings. She goes on sensory overload! I made the mistake of surprising her with fireworks our first morning here at Hogwarts. I'm lucky I'm alive. I know Hugo has a few scars from her morning wrath."

Roxanne made Rose seem like an angry mother bear.

"Bah, you make me sound like an animal, Roxie," pouted Rose.

"WHAT EVER DO YOU MEAN, ROSIE?"Roxanne yelled.

I have never seen someone react so fast. Rose grabbed her plate and reached across and smacked Roxanne on the head.

"See what I mean, Malfoy?" grumbled Roxanne. I wonder if she still has a bump? It looked like it hurt.

Rose, on the other hand, had an incredibly pained look on her face. "Damnit, Roxie! My ears," cried Rose.

"My head!" whispered Roxie angrily.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing at the spectacle that was my heart's desire and her idiotic cousin. Why would Roxanne do that? Just to show me Rose's morning personality?

"What's so funny, Malfoy?" said Albus, who had just arrived.

"I just saw Rose's morning wrath apparently," I said, trying to settle my laughter.

"Lucky you weren't on the receiving end. It is not fun. Not fun at all," said Albus, shaking his head.

"Oh, shut it Al," snapped Rose. She was obviously not happy about the topic of conversation.

"Whatever. All I am saying is, your future husband is going to be in for a big surprise the first honeymoon morning when he goes in for a wake up kiss and is knocked out with a lamp," muttered Albus.

"Well, if I married this man, he would hopefully know about my morning personality beforehand and act accordingly," said Rose, her nose in the air. She is cute when she tries to act superior.

"Ha, 'personality'? More like condition," laughed Roxanne.

Now, that was just unfair. I personally think Rose's morning wrath was humorous and adorable. It was just one more thing that surprised me about Rose. And if I were ever to be her husband I would act accordingly.

"I think it is funny," I said, trying to defend Rose. My statement was met with disgusted looks from Albus and Roxanne.

"Anyway," I said. "Nine? In the common room?"

"I'll be there," said Rose.

"Let's hope so," I said. Did I just flirt? "See you lot later."

And I walked back over to the Ravenclaw table to gather my things. I was spending the day practicing with Barnes and Davies. We had to get Barnes ready for the upcoming season and Davies wanted to make sure my skills during tryouts weren't just a fluke. Practicing with Davies was actually uneventful as neither one of us discussed my little outburst. It was pretty awkward though.

As I walked to meet Rose that night, I was insanely nervous. This was going to be our first time patrolling together and spending time alone. I just hoped I wouldn't act like a fool and do something stupid, like trip over my own feet or say something else to set off her temper.

When I turned down the corridor I saw Rose waiting for me. But she was talking to someone. It wasn't until I was closer that I noticed who it was. She was talking to Davies! That weasel! I used every ounce of will power in my body to stop myself from pummeling him. Neither of the two noticed my presence, so I coughed to get their attention.

"I'm not interrupting anything I hope," I said. I tried very hard to keep the hatred out of my voice.

"Oh, no Malfoy! Rose here and I were just talking about Poppy Winston," said Martin.

Martin gave me such a smarmy grin my insides immediately flared with anger. I looked at Rose, but she wouldn't look at me. She looked uncomfortable in the situation, and at that moment I was sure it was because of Davies. Looking back, it may have been the angry look I gave her, an angry look that was intended for that smarmy git.

Something in me, right now I am calling it protectiveness (I know deep down it was possessiveness), made me want to extract Rose from Davies' presence.

"Well, Davies. Rose and I have to get patrolling. If you will excuse us," I said, and I led Rose down the corridor. It wasn't until Rose spoke that I realized I was gripping her arm.

I have never felt so low in my life. What right did I have to drag Rose around the way I had? Maybe she had wanted to speak to Davies. I know what sordid place Davies is coming from, but does that give me the right to control Rose's personal affairs? It scared me the way I had reacted. I have always been levelheaded. I have never been one to react on my emotions without a seconds notice.

I was thus surprised when Rose simply tossed my apology aside and was more interested in why I was upset with Davies. Of course I couldn't tell her the reason: that I was insane with possessiveness and jealousy because Davies had no restrictions barring him from acting on his feelings, and he had more of a chance with her than I did. No, I couldn't tell her that. So I changed the subject to something more easily discussed.

We spent the rest of our patrolling thinking of outlandish ways to get our best friends together. I noticed Rose had a tendency for overly romanticized scenarios, while I was more level headed. I personally knew that Albus would never, after seeing Maribella flirt with another boy, express his undying love in front of the whole school. He would most likely sulk around the school aimlessly living life in his own head. Albus always retreated from others when he was having issues. I know that in order to get Albus to talk about his feelings, it takes tenaciousness and a few hard jabs in the ribs. He always feels better afterwards but once again, Albus is a creature of habit. I offered that we both tell our respective best friends that the other has feelings of the romantic variety and let things work out for themselves. When I said this Rose gave me a trenchant look and replied, "That is not how teen romance works itself out. Teen romance needs passion and drama. We are only teenagers once. When we are older we won't have time for silly romantic gestures." She continued imagining with more and more outlandish plotlines for Albus and Maribella. I readily did the same. Well, she did have a good point.

When I pulled out my pocket watch I saw that our time was up.

"Well, our time is up," I told Rose.

"Oh, is it?" asked Rose. She sounded slightly disappointed. At that moment I could have either taken it, as she was sad her time for scheming was over, or she was sad our time was up. I chose the latter.

I knew I wasn't going to use this chance to confess my undying love, but I was going to confess my want of friendship. No matter how much I wanted to forget it was a bad idea to fall for Rose Weasley, I couldn't. I was walking on eggshells, but I needed her to know I felt some semblance of feelings about what was progressing in our relationship.

"It is. Well, Rose," I said, unconsciously taking a step towards her, "I must say, you are far better company than Poppy. I actually had fun patrolling."

"I thought you said Poppy was lovely girl," said Rose. We were standing closer than ever before and I fully appreciated how much shorter she was than me. Rose is a tall girl, but I can't describe how vulnerable she seemed, looking up at me.

"Well, she is a lovely girl," I shrugged. "But to be honest, she is quite boring. She was kind enough but it was very hard to try and keep a conversation going. I like you. You are funny. Albus always said we would make good friends. He was right, once again."

The smile Rose gave me made everything worth it.

I never would have believed if someone told me when I was eleven, twelve, thirteen that I would fall in love so easily. Rose Weasley makes everything in life worth it. All the pain and loneliness I have gone through in my life were almost erased by that smile. I would go through all that pain and loneliness once more if it meant that I would find myself at that moment with Rose. Rose is so open and warm. Even though we are in the beginning stages of our friendship I feel at home. Albus is the only one who has ever made me feel okay and welcome, but being with Rose…it is almost as if I am complete. And that scares the shit out of me.

It has been a week since that night and Rose and I are friends. There is no doubt about it and I am happy. I have had one friend my whole life and it feels odd having two. I have to juggle the time I spend with Albus and the time I want to spend with Rose. It is a nice feeling, having more than one friend to focus on. It makes life interesting and new. Every day before patrol I am excited and long for night to come. I can't wait for classes without Albus and Roxanne. I am able to sit next to Rose and be the one she turns to share a look of amusement when one of our classmates makes a stupid remark. I am the one she touches on the arm to grab my attention and ask for help with a pesky rune that she just can't translate. I am the one she looks at when the professor is saying something particularly interesting and she wants to see if I am hearing the same exciting information she is. I cherish all of those moments.

If only I could talk to Albus about this all. It would make what I am feeling actually feel real, and not some kind of wonderful dream. I would also be able to explain to him why I told Rose about my love for Muggle music and not him.

* * *

A/N: So, I am just letting you all know that I will be posting Scorpius Ch. 4 and Rose Ch. 5 at the same time. I think it might be as soon as tomorrow, but no later than Wednesday night. I want to thank you all for the patience you are having while I catch up with Scorpius' POV. It means so much that you are all still supportive after all this waiting I am putting you through. But only 1-3 more days for Rose!

Also: Once Scorpius gets all caught up, should I post Scorpius' POV and then Rose's next chapter. Or should I post Rose and Scorpius' POVs for the same chapter at the same time?? Let me know.


	7. Chapter 4 Rose

AN: Okay, so this chapter is not what I had originally intended (it is shorter and not about what it was supposed to be about). I had planned to move the year along more, but that will happen in the next chapter. This chapter has its reasons for moving along slowly, so bear with me people! It will get better and more exciting!! I promise!

* * *

Friday night Rose found her cousin James sitting in front of the Gryffindor Tower entrance looking more than a little frustrated. The Fat Lady was watching him with a confused look on her face, and with what Rose could gather, a slight bit of annoyance.

"James, what are you doing?" asked Rose, trying to get a good look at what was in James hand.

James looked up to see who had interrupted him, and immediately smiled when he realized it was Rose.

"Oh, hello there Stem!" James cried. "Just the girl I wanted to see!"

"This can't be good then," replied Rose, but she took a seat on the floor next to James nonetheless. She could see James had a roll of parchment covered in words and scribbles all over.

"I am writing a letter to you-know-who, and I could really use your help," whispered James.

"Why are we whispering?" Rose whispered, a look of amusement etched on her face. James was always quite the character.

"Well, we are talking about _her_. I can't have just anyone eavesdropping and knowing this predicament I am in, can I?" said James, looking at Rose as though she were a top-notch idiot.

"James," Rose said patiently. "You called her 'You-Know-Who.' I don't think anyone will realize you are talking about Amelia Burton. I think if anything, they would assume you were writing a love note to Voldemort."

At the mention of Amelia's name James perked up and gave the corridor in front of them a sweeping look. Satisfied that no one was there he rounded on Rose.

"Merlin's beard Stem! What are you thinking?" yelled James, his face very serious. "Honestly!"

Rose looked at James in shock.

"I-I'm sorry," stuttered Rose. James had never yelled at her in anger, not even on the Quidditch field. Rose's stuttering seemed to calm down James.

"It's alright," said James softly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. But this is important to me. I don't want anyone finding out. I would be the laughing stock of Hogwarts! Imagine, James Potter: Hogwarts Hottie, prankster extraordinaire, and Quidditch captain in love with Amelia Burton: Head Girl, sweet, law abiding Amelia." James eyes were huge, the thought of what he had just said dawning on his face. "I'm hopeless!" And he buried his face in his hands.

"Ha, aren't we all?" smiled Rose, thinking about her own situation. "Besides, won't people find out when you finally win her over? And by the way, are you really in love with her?"

James looked at Rose with a serious look in his eye.

"As much as I can be in this situation," breathed James. "I believe love is a two-way street. What I feel right now isn't love. But it could be, Stem. I just know it." The blazing look in his eye made James look more like his mother than ever before.

"Wow…" said Rose quietly. "Amelia is a lucky girl."

"Let's forget about this business," said James, sitting up straight, with an air of authority, stowing the parchment in the folds of his robes. "It is making me depressed. Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow!"

"This is true," smiled Rose. "I was surprised you were even having tryouts this year." She was alluding to the fact that all of her family members were shoo-ins for the team.

"Well, I didn't want the rest of the house, or any of the other houses, to gripe about our family affair," replied James with a shrug. "And besides Hugo was a reserve player last year and Fred doesn't want to play in the first place. If someone is better than either of them, they will lose their spots. But the same is true for the rest of you, so bring you're a-game tomorrow."

"And it wouldn't seem fair to not give others a try," reminded Rose. "Well, James. I must say. You are full of surprises this year."

James smiled and stood up. He offered a hand to help up Rose.

"Come on Stem. Let's get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow," yawned James. He gave the Fat Lady the password and started climbing into the common room but suddenly turned around, giving Rose quite the fright.

"James—what?" asked Rose as she was enveloped in a tight hug from James.

"Rose, I just really want to thank you for your understanding with you-know-who," whispered James. As he pulled away from her, he had a very loving smile on his face. "No one else knows what I am feeling. It is nice that I can come to you."

And he let her go, and walked up to the boy's dormitory without looking back.

Rose was surprised. When had James become so in tune with emotions? And what's more, when was the last time James had actually called her by her name?

She smiled to herself as she made her way up to her own dorm.

* * *

As Rose walked down to the Quidditch pitch the next morning with Hugo and Albus, she was a bundle of nerves. She had decided Tuesday night she would be playing this year, because she wanted to, not because she told Roxie she would. She had been bogged down with schoolwork that night and she wished more than anything she could be on the field, away from all her worries. Quidditch was extremely important to her. She loved the feel of being in the air, the wind moving her hair back, and the cool breeze on her face, the feeling of being more than human. Quidditch maybe didn't come to her as naturally to her as it did for Roxie, but she was a great player. She enjoyed being in sync with other players and pulling out a win. She was a Chaser, along with Albus and Lily. The three of them played excellent together: anticipating each other's moves and flying together as though they were one person. They were a force to be reckoned with.

She also loved Quidditch because of her family. Quidditch, and a love for the Chudley Cannons, created a special bond between Rose, Hugo, and their father. Rose remembered when she was a child her father would take her and Hugo to games whenever he could get the time. Those were some of her best memories.

She just hoped she would be able to keep her spot. She had heard it was going to be one of the biggest turn outs for tryouts in a few years, and there were bound to be some very good Quidditch players in the mix. _I simply can't lose my spot_, thought Rose.

It turned out Rose was worried for no reason. Most who had turned out were terrible players. There were a few worthwhile players, but in the end, the Weasley and Potter kids were better. Rose did have a scare when it was the Seekers' turn to try out. Hugo had been the reserve the year before, but only because the previous seeker was a seventh year and it didn't seem fair to cut him in his last year. Hugo was an excellent Seeker; he was constantly compared to his Uncle Charlie. Hugo was thought to be a certainty, but the Weasleys and Potters didn't count on Seamus Thomas, a third year.

Rose was full of nerves as the two hopeful Seekers began to fly. Seamus was good; more than good, excellent. The two flew for close to an hour; each time the Snitch was almost caught by one of them the other player would slam into them, ruining the other's chances. In the end, Seamus almost pulled out of a dive with the Snitch, but luckily, Hugo's arms were longer.

As James announced the new year's team: Him, being Keeper; Roxie and Fred, Beaters; Rose, Al, and Lily, Chasers; and Hugo, Seeker; with Seamus being a reserve Seeker, most listened, nodding their heads in agreement. The family had proven they deserved the spots, and James showed true diplomacy by noticing Seamus' talent and allowing him to be a reserve player. There were a few groans, but Rose noticed them coming from the other Houses who had shown up to watch. Rose grinned to herself. This was going to be an excellent year for Quidditch.

As the family left the changing rooms Scorpius came walking towards them. Albus and Rose hung back, letting the family walk ahead.

"Great flying today," Scorpius said, greeting them with a smile.

"Great? You mean damn near perfect. You all will have a tough time beating the Gryffindor team this year," teased Albus.

"I think you just might be right. But don't underestimate Ravenclaw. Our team is good this year. The best since I've been on the team," said Scorpius. "Especially since we have a new Seeker. He is light and speedy. He is going to give Hugo a tough time."

"But you're the Seeker!" exclaimed Rose.

"Not this year, Rosie," shrugged Scorpius.

"But you're still on the team?" Rose asked. She was genuinely confused.

"Yes, I'm still on the team," said Scorpius, nodding. He was obviously trying to get a rise out of her.

"Cut it out, Scorpius! Tell us what spot you are playing," said Albus, exasperated.

"I'm the new Keeper," said Scorpius, proudly.

"Keeper? I didn't know you were a good Keeper. Are you good?" Albus asked. He was obviously put out, knowing he would have to play one on one with his best friend.

"I think I fair alright."

"Are you good?" Albus repeated, annoyed.

"Yes. I am great. Davies says I am better than Oliver Wood."

"Damn."

Rose was upset. More than upset. She needed to find Roxie, immediately. She hastily excused herself from the boys, trying not to notice both of their confused faces. She really didn't want to have to explain herself.

Rose found Roxie in the Great Hall. Roxie was of course surrounded by Hogwarts finest young men, but Rose wasn't about to let that stop her.

"Roxie, I need to talk to you," whispered Rose in Roxie's ears.

"Hey, boys. Can you all clear out? I need to speak to my cousin," said Roxie, her look sympathetic, but her voice clearly not disappointed.

When the boys had moved on, Roxie turned to Rose.

"Thanks for that. Those boys were hideously boring. All of them just sat there and stared. I mean, 'Hello, some conversation please?' I felt as though I were talking to myself," giggled Roxie.

"Oh, well I'm glad I helped," said Rose. "Did you know Scorpius is a Keeper now?" Rose cut to the point.

"Really? How odd," said Roxie, a pensive look on her face. She clearly was not understanding Rose's predicament.

"Roxie! I am going to have to play one on one with him! How am I supposed to win his heart if I beat him on the Quidditch field?" Rose asked. "I don't think a way to a man's heart is through trouncing him in a match. He will hate me!"

"Rosebud, calm down," said Roxie, obviously amused with Rose's worries. "He won't be upset at you. He strikes me as the type to appreciate and encourage being a great player. He won't hold it against you. And what makes you think you will beat him?"

"Well, he obviously wasn't a Keeper for a reason," explained Rose.

"Why would they make him a Keeper if he wasn't a good player?"

"Well, supposedly they have a really good Seeker. He is light and speedy, according to Scorpius. Maybe Davies was just trying to be polite by not cutting him from the team," said Rose.

"Rose. You are clearly grasping at straws. I bet he is awesome," said Roxie, stuffing her face with Shepard's pie. "You know, if you are so worried, you could go easy on him."

On the word "go" a piece of meat flew into Rose's face.

"Ew, Roxie! You are so gross," cried Rose, wiping the food from her cheek. "Could you be more unladylike?"

"Could you be more uptight?" said Roxie, her mouth full. But she was looking behind Rose.

Rose turned around and saw that Al and Scorpius had just entered the Great Hall. Roxie waved at them and turned back to her food.

"Is it all of my face?" asked Rose hurriedly. She took both hands and rubbed her face. "Ugh, that is so gross. Your saliva better not give me spots."

"Oh shut it, Rose. We are family. Our saliva is the same," spat Roxie, moving over allowing Al to sit beside her.

"It is not the same! And even if it were, saliva, whether it is your own or someone else's, creates spots! You better hope my face isn't hideously disfigured come morning time, or you will be sorry!" Rose spat back.

"I don't think a spot will disfigure your face, Rose," said Scorpius sweetly, as he took a seat across from her.

"Why, thank --" Rose started to say.

"It is already disfigured," finished Scorpius, a wicked grin plastered on his face.

Roxie and Albus busted out laughing. Rose on the other hand was mortified. Her face immediately turned beat red.

"You're one to talk," replied Rose, heatedly. She gave him a look that could kill, took one more bite of her bread, and walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Rose did not want to be found that night. She was in a right state. She hauled her bag full of books and headed to the library. She chose a table that she thought was the most remote, most unthought of table in all of Hogwarts: the table next to Madam Pince's desk. It was most unpopular table in all of Hogwarts for the obvious reason of its close proximity to the horrid librarian, but also because it was hidden from view. No one could see her, and she couldn't see anyone. It worked perfectly in Rose's favor.

Or so she thought.

Rose had been at her new favorite table for almost an hour when her solitude was interrupted. By the one person she really did not want to see.

"Rose?"

Rose let out a great, big sigh as she recognized the voice.

"Yes?" she replied, not bothering to look up from her book.

"Everyone is looking for you."

"Well, I don't want to see everyone. I just want to study."

"What are you studying?"

"What do you care?"

"Look, Rose. I'm sorry I made fun of you. I honestly didn't know you were going to get so upset."

Rose looked up at Scorpius.

"You said my face was disfigured. Of course I was going to get upset. You don't say that to people," Rose said, shaking her head. "I thought we were friends."

Scorpius' face turned from concern to sorrow. This made Rose feel a little better.

"Oh, Rose. We are friends. I'm sorry I said your face was disfigured," said Scorpius said, although the sentiment of what he said was lost in the fact that he grinned as he said his last words. Rose scowled. "Honestly, Rose. I was just taking the piss. Isn't that what friends do? They trade barbs, banter. I do that with Al all the time."

"I didn't know you both made fun of each other," Rose said, once again, not thinking.

Scorpius laughed. "Why would you? It's not like Al tells you everything we do or say."

Rose immediately flushed. Unfortunately for her, and possibly Al, Scorpius noticed.

"Why are you blushing?" asked Scorpius, sitting in the chair across from her.

"No reason." Lying only made Rose's blush deepen.

"Does Al tell you everything about me?" asked Scorpius. He did not sound amused.

"Well, not everything. And it isn't so much about you, just what you two do, or talk about," Rose said in a rush. "We are best friends. We tell each other everything."

"He doesn't tell me anything about you," said Scorpius.

"Well, why would he?"

"If he tells you everything about me, why wouldn't he tell me everything about you. Al and I are also best friends, but I hardly know anything about you," replied Scorpius.

Rose was genuinely surprised by this admission.

"You don't know anything about me?" asked Rose.

Scorpius shook his head as he grabbed Rose's quill and twirled in it his fingers. "Well not really. How could I? You never talked to me before this year. Al doesn't talk about family around me."

Rose was stumped. She didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to apologize for not making an effort with Scorpius (but she couldn't blame herself; she used to clam up around Scorpius before), and part of her wanted to know exactly why Al didn't talk about his family.

"I'm sorry Scorpius."

"What for?"

"For not befriending you before. It's not like Al ever hid you, but it just seemed like he wanted his own friendship away from us. Maybe that is why he never talks about us with you. He is trying to distance himself. It can be hard in this family. There are so many of us, it is easy to get lost. Sometimes it is as if nothing but family exists," Rose said, deciding to forgo telling that part of the reason she never talked to him is because she fancied him so much. Although she was making up the reason for not befriending Scorpius, she found that she believed what she said.

"He is always excited when he comes back to us from hanging out with you. Sometimes it makes me jealous," Rose giggled.

"What makes you jealous?" asked Scorpius.

"That I'm missing out. To be quiet honest, he paints you in such a favorable light, I always wanted to get to know you," said Rose honestly. She wasn't too embarrassed with this confession. It wasn't as if she was expressing her undying love.

"Well, why didn't you? I am always around," said Scorpius

"You are quite intimidating. Did you know that?" Rose asked. Scorpius looked surprised. "You are! You never smile in public, only with Al. You are also slightly standoffish. And you are really smart. The three of those things all add up to one intimidating character. Al describes you a lot differently than what your outer appearance tells the world. I would never guess the things he tells me about you, but I know he doesn't lie."

"I never smile?"

"Only with Al."

"And with you."

Rose blushed. This was true. Scorpius seemed a lot more warm and approachable this year.

"That is true, but that is because we are becoming friends. Maybe you only smile around friends," offered Rose.

"What sort of things does Al tell you about me?" Scorpius asked.

Rose laughed. "I don't know if I should divulge that information. Al told me certain things in the strictest confidence."

"Does that still apply with me? I mean, this is my character we are talking about," said Scorpius, smiling. _Oh and what a smile it was!_

"I'm not sure. We will start with the less scandalous bits I know," said Rose. "Let's see…"

She tried to think of the most embarrassing piece of information she had on him. She sat there tapping her chin with her finger, willing the information she wanted to pop into her head.

"Oh! Here is one. You hate your middle name," said Rose.

"He told you that? Did he tell you what it was?" Scorpius said, blushing slightly.

"Are you sure you want to know the answer to that?" Rose teased. Scorpius nodded. "Let's just say I know his nickname for you."

Scorpius blushed even harder.

"He told you that as well?" Scorpius said, disbelieving. "And that was the _least _scandalous thing you know?"

"Don't worry, Scorpius," said Rose. "I won't tell anyone. I am not a gossip. That is why all of my cousins come to me. I am seen as the Weasley-Potter family confidant. I am a steel trap."

"You never use your information as blackmail?" asked Scorpius.

Rose laughed.

"No. That would be horrible. Anyway, I kind of like knowing what is going on in my family. It makes me feel closer to them. It is as if I have a bond with every one of them," explained Rose, shrugging. "I don't know. I say it is hard being in my family, and it is, but I wouldn't give them up for anything. They are my favorite people. I will never be alone."

"Who is your confidant?" asked Scorpius, putting down Rose's quill. Rose had been staring at the quill unconsciously, and the sudden movement made Rose look at Scorpius in the eyes. He was giving her a look that made her feel exposed.

"Oh, I don't know," said Rose, waving her hand. "I don't really have a lot of problems or secrets. If I do, I usually go to Roxie or Victoire." This was a lie as well, but an easier one to tell. Rose was her own confidant. She dealt with her most taxing issues in her own head. Talking about it with Scorpius made her realize how sad that was. She was a confidant for all her family, but she didn't have one herself.

"Not Albus?" Scorpius said, ripping Rose from her thoughts.

"Well, as I said, I don't really have a lot of problems. Most of them are trivial and centered around boys. I don't think Al would be good help there. He would probably take the mickey out of me."

"You have problems with boys?" asked Scorpius. _He obviously does not know what he is asking_, thought Rose.

"Umm…no?" Rose said.

"Was that a question?" Scorpius said, chuckling.

"No. I do not have problems with boys. Well, actually I do. Martin won't leave me alone. That is getting to be annoying," said Rose, rolling her eyes.

"Martin? Martin Davies?" asked Scorpius.

"Yes, apparently he fancies me."

"Yeah, I knew that. But you don't like him back?" asked Scorpius.

"Well, he is nice enough. But he bores me. I mean, he is quite the looker, but he has nothing interesting to say. If he just sat there and let me stare at him, we would get along splendidly," laughed Rose.

"You think he is good looking?" asked Scorpius, a sour look on his face.

"Yes, I suppose. Roxie and I discussed it last year. He is second best looking in our year. Well, third for Roxie."

"Who is first?"

Rose was not anticipating this. _Damn me and speaking without thinking!_

"Umm…I don't quite remember. You know, it was just a passing conversation," mumbled Rose.

"Well, you remembered he was second," prodded Scorpius.

"I could be wrong. I just remember he was high on the list," lied Rose, focusing on her Charms book.

"Oh come on, you must remember. Who was it?" asked Scorpius. He wasn't smiling.

"I don't remember," said Rose, lowly. She was not enjoying this conversation any longer.

"Come on--"

"Give it a rest! I don't remember, okay?" snapped Rose.

Scorpius was taken aback, obviously. Rose sighed.

"I'm sorry, Scorpius. I am just tired. Maybe I should head up to my common room," said Rose, quietly. She was almost embarrassed by her outburst, but more, she just wanted to get away from the conversation.

"We can talk about something else," said Scorpius, as if reading her mind.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You? Your family? I hardly know anything about you lot," said Scorpius.

"Well, there isn't really anything interesting about me. I wouldn't even know where to start. And there are so many family members, I don't even know where to begin with them," Rose said, honestly. "Maybe you should just ask a question to start it off."

"What is your middle name?" Scorpius didn't even hesitate when asking.

"Nymphadora," said Rose proudly. "Don't even try making fun of it either. I like it."

"I wasn't going to," said Scorpius. "Mine is still worse."

"I like yours too, so stop your moaning," giggled Rose.

"Okay, what do you like about Al? I know you two are close, but honestly, it is kind of strange having a family member as a best friend."

"Is it? I didn't realize," questioned Rose. Scorpius simply nodded. "Well, Albus. He is the sweetest person I know, which I like in a boy, as well as a family member. He is very conscientious, always trying to make everyone comfortable, which is an admirable quality. I wish I were more like him in that way. He is shy, which coming from our family, is really refreshing. Everyone is so bold and kind of overbearing. He doesn't think he is entitled to anything. He is smart and values intelligence."

"Sounds like you really love him," said Scorpius before she could go on further. And she would have.

"More than myself," replied Rose, flipping through her book's pages aimlessly. "And you know, I think the number one reason I love him is the most selfish. He loves me. He makes me feel special, and most importantly, he accepts my faults. He never says anything about them; only jokingly, if ever."

Rose was expecting another question, but silence came from Scorpius. She looked at him, and was surprised to see a face that she couldn't read.

"What?"

Scorpius seemed to snap out of some sort of thought. "Oh, nothing…"

Rose waited for more. She once again focused on her book, but she could feel Scorpius' eyes on her.

"What are your faults?"

This made Rose laugh really hard.

"Are you asking because you want me to tell you myself, or because you really can't see them?"

"I can't see them," said Scorpius quietly.

"That is because you don't know me that well," shrugged Rose.

"Maybe," replied Scorpius.

"Ask me a question about my family. I don't like talking about myself," said Rose.

And he did. The two of them sat in the library until it closed talking all about Rose's family. She could talk about her family for hours on end. She made sure not to let slip any of her cousins' or brother's secrets, but she told Scorpius a lot. She spoke of how Hugo was the best brother she could hope for, how she thought of Lily as a sister, how Roxie was so different from her but how Rose always felt comfortable being herself around her regardless, how James was really a sweet boy underneath his cocky exterior. She also talked about how different Fred was from his father and the bond he shared with James, how Molly and Lucy were overprotected, and how Dom and Louis were hardly ever around, but she loved them just the same. She was about to talk about Teddy and Victoire when the library closed. They carried their conversation out of the library as they made their down the corridor.

"Well, I'm this way," said Scorpius, pointing down the way leading to the Ravenclaw tower.

"Okay. See you tomorrow at nine," smiled Rose. "I had fun talking with you"

"I did too. Now I actually know something about your family other than their names."

Rose giggled and waved as she made her way down the corridor. As Rose was about to turn a corner Scorpius called out to her.

"Hey, Rosie?"

Rose turned around.

"You are a million miles from disfigured."

And he disappeared down the corridor.

* * *

Another A/N:

This was heavy on dialogue. But that is the way Scorpius and Rose are. They are talkers. I used this chapter mostly to give Scorpius an understanding of Rose. Rose doesn't know it, but she is saying a lot about herself when she is talking about her family!

Next Up: A Letter From Dad, A Birthday in Hogsmeade, and Halloween (it will all happen in the next chapter, I swear!! It will be jam packed of romance, drama, and a big prank!)


	8. Chapter 4 Scorpius

A/N: Okay, I know I said Rose would be up yesterday, but unfortunately that isn't the case. I just didn't expect the new term to start up so quickly for me. I _just _finished this chapter and am posting it without much editing. Bear with me! I am struggling to get it finished though. I just want it to be right and the best it can be. It might be up as soon as tonight but if you have been with me through this all, you know I am probably lying. I just want to thank you all so much! Really, I appreciate it. And I know my last update was confusing because I rearranged the chapters. So just in case, Chapter 6 was actually the new chapter, not 7.

* * *

2022ScorpiusMalfoy4

I am done for. My life will probably end the moment I step out of this common room and head out for our patrol. How could I have said that to her? Do I have some sort of unconscious death wish?

* * *

Saturday was the Gryffindor Quidditch team tryouts. I, along with practically every student who is interested in Quidditch, went to watch. But unlike them, I was there for reasons other than scooping out the competition. I went to watch Albus and Rose tryout. Albus had told me that James was treating this as any captain would, meaning he was looking for the absolute best players, whether they were his family or not. I had no doubts that the Gryffindor team would be all Weasley and Potter, and I was right. There was one moment when I thought Hugo might lose out on his Seeker position, but he didn't.

I enjoy watching Albus, Rose, and Lily fly together. The three of them share this bond that makes their efforts seem easy and natural. It is as if they read each other's mind and always position themselves where they are needed. The rotations and plays the three of them use during matches are exceptional and rival those of professional teams. Sometimes I crave for such a bond, as it gets lonely being an only child.

Rose looks outstandingly beautiful when she flies. She always has a light smile on her face while flying, like flying is the only thing she wants to be doing at that moment. I also notice that whenever she is racing another Chaser or about to ram into someone she gets this evil glint in her narrowed eyes and an intimidating smirk on her face, as if she knows something the other person doesn't. I remember the first year Rose played for Gryffindor everyone underestimated her. The Quidditch fans questioned the team captain's sanity for putting a skinny, little redhead on the team, but Rose surprised everyone. She was tough and skillful, and never minded playing dirty. She was an anomaly.

As I sat in the stands watching the beaters try out, Lorcan Scamander took a seat next to me.

"Roxie is funny, isn't she?" asked Lorcan, as he watched Roxie swing her bat around and act as if she were a Western cowgirl riding a bull. She was making her broom jerk around and was yelling, "Ride em' cowboy!" Everyone trying out was watching her, laughing, while Fred and Rose were hanging on to each other, trying not to fall to the ground with giggles.

"Yes, she is quite the entertaining girl," I replied, chuckling.

"But Rose is the one you're more interested in," said Lorcan. He said this so casually and unguarded I almost didn't register what he said. When I did, I nearly choked on air.

"What did you say?" I asked, my eyes very wide.

Lorcan gave me a small smile. "You fancy Rose Weasley."

I chose the route of indifference and played stupid. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. I heard Davies saying that you called him out in the dressing rooms when he started talking about Rose. You were acting chivalrous. Lucky for you, he thinks it is only because you are best friends with Albus. But I know better."

"Oh, you do, do you?" I asked. I was slightly relieved that Davies was too dim to realize the meaning of my little outburst.

"Yes, I do."

"I don't think you do," I said, trying to throw him off.

"You can stop denying it. I won't tell anyone. I know all about Albus and James. I hear them talk about their antics when all the girls are out of the room at family gatherings," said Lorcan, a stupid smile still playing on his lips. "I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize you health."

"How do you know I like her?" I asked. I hoped I wasn't too obvious.

"Well, besides what you said to Davies, you make it really obvious."

Shit.

"But only obvious to careful observers. I see you look at her in the Great Hall and it isn't a secret that you two are becoming friends. James and Fred talk about it sometimes."

"James and Fred?!" I yelped. If James and Fred, who I hardly ever see, are noticing all of this, I am done. Stick a fork in me.

"Yes. They said they have never seen you so open to spending time with the Weasleys. They notice that you two walk to class together, as well. But they don't think anything romantic is going on. They just think you are coming out of your shell."

"How do you know what James and Fred say?"

"Well, they're my friends, aren't they?"

"They are?" I found it odd that this little first year, even though he was basically part of the family, was Hogwarts most popular pair's friend.

"Yes. I don't know why. I guess they just like me. The older Weasley and Potters are slightly protective of us younger kids, James especially. He drives Molly and Lucy bonkers sometimes."

"What does he do?" I was up for using any means to steer Lorcan away from the subject of Rose.

"Oh, he follows them around. He memorizes their schedules and sometimes walks them to class. I guess in their first year they were a little too trusting with some Slytherin boys, and they almost got seriously hurt. James has never been the same since. I hear him talking about what he is going to do when he leaves. He said he is hoping he can get Albus or Hugo to watch them. Which is silly to me. Louis is practically always with them. Molly told me that one of these days, after she learns a really good hex, she is going to use it on James to make him back off. She was really different first year. She doesn't need that much protection anymore. She is really strong," said Lorcan, blushing slightly.

"With all this information you somehow always figure out, how do you have time to study?" I teased.

"Well, I usually am studying when I hear these sorts of things. They don't think I'm listening," smiled Lorcan. "Two birds with one stone."

"So, you fancy Molly?" I asked, trying to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Yes, I do," said Lorcan, straightening up in his seat. "I don't feel the need to deny my feelings, unlike some people." Lorcan gave me a challenging look.

"Oh, so if I head over to Molly, who is sitting over by her sister, just yonder," I said, pointing across the pitch where the twins were sitting, "you wouldn't mind if I told her how you feel."

"No! Don't do that!" cried Lorcan, grabbing onto my forearm.

I laughed and pried his little fingers off my arm. "Don't worry. I wasn't going to. Just showing you what it is like, having your feelings for someone let out in the open."

"But I wasn't going to tell Rose or anyone else," pouted Lorcan, "I was just letting you know I know, and you have nothing to worry about. Albus and James don't suspect anything from you."

"Well, that's a relief. Just don't let it slip, to anyone," I said, trying to sound as menacing as possible.

Lorcan just laughed in my face. "I won't. Don't you go telling anyone I fancy Molly! I want to bind my time, wait for a few years. We are only twelve, but she is a second year. That is quite a big gap right now. It won't be so much when I am fifth year and she is sixth year. Plus, James won't be here to hurt me," said Lorcan easily.

"Whoa, there. First off, you are twelve? Secondly, James would hurt you? Even though you are…you," I asked.

"Yes, I am twelve. Lysander and I just had our birthday three days ago. And yes, I am pretty sure James would hurt me. I am not technically family, even though he acts like it now, that will probably change once he knows my emotions for his precious Molly," said Lorcan, looking across the pitch at Molly.

I looked as well. She was pretty, even for just a second year. But then again, it seemed all the Weasley and Potter girls were good looking. Molly was tall and thin, just like her sister. But unlike her sister, her features were a little softer; her brown eyes and lips more rounded, not as narrowed and thin as Lucy's. Not saying anything against Lucy, of course, she was just as pretty, but seemed… stricter was the word I was looking for. I can see Lucy being a professor who ruled with an iron fist.

"So," I said, turning to Lorcan, "what do you like about Molly?"

Lorcan blushed. "She is really smart, but really open minded to different things. One time, I told her about a creature my mum was talking about. Lucy just laughed and ridiculed the idea, but Molly was more open and asked questions about it. She didn't believe it of course, but she was still nice about it. Not many people are like that. And she is really outgoing. You'd never know, the way James coddles them and how studious they are, but Molly has a fun streak. She snuck out of the common room last night and went to the kitchens for kidney pie. She asked me to come along, and when I asked why she wanted to go then, that late at night, she said she was craving some kidney pie and if I didn't want to come along with her, she would just go by herself. I really liked that she was independent."

"Wow."

"Yeah, sorry. I just really like her," said Lorcan, blushing even more. "What do you like about Rose?"

"Oh, umm…" I said. I wasn't as open as Lorcan. I have never admitted my feelings to anyone but myself, it seemed odd that I would choose some random first year. "Well, you know Rosie. You know what she is like."

"Yes, but I don't fancy her, do I? What makes you fancy her?" he asked.

This kid is quite the character.

"She is just…well, she is smart. She studies almost as much as I do. I like intelligence. Same as you," I said to Lorcan. He beamed up at me.

"What else?"

"She is really friendly and I like how close she is with her family. Just because someone is your family, doesn't mean you have to like them or hang out with them. But she does. I also like her temper. You always know where you stand with her because she wears her heart on her sleeve," I said. It was surprisingly easy talking about Rose out loud.

"Where do you stand with her?" asked Lorcan. This kid was going for the jugular.

"I would say we are friends," I said, shrugging.

"And you are okay with that?" he asked.

"Yes. I am happy with it," I said, turning to watch Rose fly around the pitch with Albus. "I don't have any delusions about what will happen with us. Nothing will happen but friendship, which is what I set out to accomplish this year. I had this crazy idea that becoming Rose's friend would help me fall out of love, but so far it hasn't. I'm probably more in love. But still, I know it won't ever happen. Being her friend is enough. It has to be."

I stopped talking as James called all the players down to the center of the field. Tryouts had come to an end. Rose raced Roxie down to the ground, and won. When she slipped off her broom her hair was all over her face. She laughed and made to look like a big animal, raising her arms and running towards her brother. Her brother laughed, and shrugged her off of him. She blew her hair out of her face, and gave Hugo a side hug and whispered something in his ear. It must have been something nice because Hugo beamed at her. When the players turned their attention to James I turned my attention back to Lorcan.

He was looking at me with the strangest look on his face.

"What?" I said.

"You…you…you said you loved her," sputtered Lorcan.

I just stared at him. I didn't know what to say. I hadn't realized I said I loved her. Lucky for me James blew his whistle and everyone started moving about, leaving the pitch. So, I basically ran away for Lorcan.

"Ta," I said as I bolted.

* * *

When I spotted the new Gryffindor team coming out of the dressing room, I made my way towards them. I spotted Rose and Albus in the back of the bunch. I also spotted Davies looking at Rose, so I made a beeline for them, and got there first.

"Nice flying today," I said, as I came up on Albus and Rose.

"Great? You mean damn near perfect. You all will have a tough time beating the Gryffindor team this year," teased Albus.

"I think you just might be right. But don't underestimate Ravenclaw. Our team is good this year. The best since I've been on the team," I said honestly. "Especially since we have a new Seeker. He is light and speedy. He is going to give Hugo a hard time."

"But you're the Seeker!" exclaimed Rose.

"Not this year, Rosie," I said. She looked so confused I almost laughed.

"But you're still on the team?" she inquired. She was leaning slightly towards me with a skeptical look on her face.

"Yes, I'm still on the team," I nodded. It was fun confusing her. Usually she is pretty quick to the uptake.

Albus had enough of my evasive answers though. "Cut it out, Scorpius! Tell us what spot you are playing." Albus looked pretty unhappy. Looking back, I probably should have told him about being Keeper earlier (such as the day it happened), but I was too wrapped up in other things. I completely forgot.

"I'm the new Keeper," I said.

"Keeper? I didn't know you were a good Keeper. Are you good?" asked Albus. He seemed a little unhappy.

"I think I fair alright," I said. I didn't mean to be evasive again, but I didn't want to brag.

"Are you good?" demanded Albus. He wasn't keen to my modesty at that point.

"Yes. I am great. Davies says I am better than Oliver Wood."

"Damn."

"I have to go. If you'll excuse me," said Rose, and she all but ran away.

I watched after her until she entered the castle. I turned to Albus, who was also watching her. "What was that about?" I asked.

"She is probably going to go talk with Roxie," shrugged Albus.

"Why?"

"Because she is probably feeling the same way I am. A little unnerved that we have to play one on one against our friend on the Quidditch field," said Albus. He wouldn't look at me. He was just standing there, grinding some grass with his foot.

"Why would that unnerve you? We've played against each other before," I said.

"Yeah, but that was different. You were just the Seeker. You were kind of on your own mission. But now, it is like you are actually part of it all, and we have to attempt to score against you. I don't know how I feel about that," said Albus.

"Its just Quidditch, Al. It isn't that big of a deal. We don't have to make it personal," I said, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I just don't want you to be upset when we score against you," said Albus, a small smirk playing at his lips.

"What about you becoming upset when I make a save?" I smiled. I knew where this was going.

"You won't be making any saves when you play Gryffindor," he said, and he shoved me and started walking up towards the castle.

"Oi! Potter. Wait up," I called. Albus turned around and waited for me.

"C'mon Hyper. I am starving," he said, laying an arm across my shoulder. "You need to eat up to. Gather your strength. You'll need it come November."

"Shut your cake hole," I said, laughing, and I jabbed him in the ribs.

Albus lost all his smiles when I said that. At first I thought he was angry, but I was wrong. "Hey, I heard about what happened in the dressing rooms with you and Davies last week."

I felt all the blood in my body still. But then I remembered Lorcan said he didn't suspect anything.

"Oh," I said. I wasn't about to offer up any information.

"Yeah, I just want to thank you for sticking up for Rosie. It meant a lot," he said, squeezing my shoulder.

"Oh, well, you're welcome."

"You and Rosie are becoming friends aren't you? I think that is just great," beamed Albus, not waiting for my answer. "My two best friends are actually friends now. Makes my life a lot easier."

All I could do was shrug and chuckle. I really wanted to say, "What if one of your best friends was in love with your other best friend? Would that make your life more difficult?"

* * *

When we arrived in the Great Hall I saw that Rose was indeed talking to Roxie. She looked a little upset, and when the pair of them noticed us, Rose started wiping her face.

"Oh shut it, Rose. We are family. Our saliva is the same," said Roxie, a little testily, as we came up to the table.

"It is not the same!" shouted Rose. "And even if it were, saliva, whether it is your own or someone else's, creates spots! You better hope my face isn't hideously disfigured come morning time, or you will be sorry!"

Albus looked at me, as if saying, _can you believe these girls_?

"I don't think a spot will disfigure your face, Rose," I said.

Rose started to say something back, but I wasn't finished. "It is already disfigured."

It wasn't my best zing, but I thought it was funny, so did Albus and Roxie. Rose on the other hand, well... she didn't. Her face immediately turned that tell tale red, and she looked at me in a very deadly manner.

"You're one to talk," she said.

She ripped a bite off her bread with her teeth, and left the Great Hall.

"Yikes," muttered Albus.

"That was awesome, Malfoy," enthused Roxie, giggling. Apparently she didn't see what my zinger had accomplished.

"Awesome? Rose is livid!" I exclaimed. "I'm going to go find her." I made to get out of my seat, but Albus held me back, not even looking up from his plate of food he just dished up.

"Pay no mind to Rose, Malfoy," said Roxie, sympathetically. "We should just leave her be for an half hour or so. If you went after her now she would probably hex you. I'm actually amazed she didn't resort to that."

"Yeah, Hyper," said Albus, shrugging. "She needs to cool off. She is a nutter. Plus, if you wait a little bit, she will have time to realize she acted like a fool."

"Well, I did say she was disfigured," I said, trying to defend Rose.

"Oh, stop being so…knight in shining armor," said Roxie, flapping her hand about as she tried to find the right words to describe me. "She overreacted. We all know that you were just taking a piss. She is just too sensitive sometimes."

"Rose doesn't strike me as the sensitive type," I said. "And the word you were looking for was chivalrous. And I wasn't being a knight in shining armor. Albus called her a nutter. It was uncalled for."

"Umm…I think that would be classified as being 'chivalrous'," replied Roxie, making quotes with her fingers as she repeated my word. "And Albus didn't say anything mean. She is a nutter!"

"Well, I don't think so!" I all but yelled at Roxie.

There was an awkward silence after that.

"Hyper?" whispered Roxie to Albus. As Albus started to grin, I gave him a wallop on the head.

"I am going to find Rose," I said. "By the way, Roxie, you have a bit of Shepard's Pie on your chin."

And it was my turn to march out of the Great Hall in a huff.

* * *

It took me a little over an hour to find Rose. I searched everywhere. I checked by the lake, over at Hagrid's hut, the Room of Requirement, all the girl's loos (which earned me a few looks), the Quidditch dressing rooms. It wasn't until my second search of the library that I found her. She played her cards right by sitting in that table. I hadn't seen her the first walk through.

She looked stunning sitting there, studying. I think I enjoy watching her study more than I like her flying. I can't explain it. She just looked perfect sitting there at that table. One section of her hair swept back behind her ear, the other section falling over her shoulder onto the table. Her long eyelashes shielding her from the outside world: it was only Rose and her text. The way one of her arms was propped up, its hand holding up her chin, forcing her face to stay a decent distance from the pages of her book, but also giving her eyes the perfect view of her parchment, placed neatly next to her book. The way her other hand was scrawling out notes on the parchment effortlessly and with, what seemed like, not much thought. She was entrancing.

Whenever I study I have to read a section of my book, and then focus on writing my notes. She does it all at the same time. How did she not end up in Ravenclaw?

"Rose?" I said, grabbing her attention.

Her body stiffened and then she let out a greatly exaggerated sigh.

"Yes?" she said, not looking up from her book. She was still taking notes.

"Everyone is looking for you," I lied. For some reason, I really didn't want her to know it was only I looking for her, that her cousins thought her anger something unmeaning or silly.

"Well, I don't want to see everyone. I just want to study."

"What are you studying?" I asked.

"What do you care?" she shot back.

"Look, Rose. I'm sorry I made fun of you. I honestly didn't know you were going to get so upset."

That was when Rose looked at me. Her eyes were filled with hurt and anger.

"You said my face was disfigured. Of course I was going to get upset. You don't say that to people," she said, shaking her head. She looked so sad. "I thought we were friends."

I was filled with absolute grief. I never meant for my remark to think we weren't friends.

"Oh, Rose. We are friends. I'm sorry I said your face was disfigured," as I said this, I just knew the hilarity of our situation and I couldn't stop from grinning. When Rose frowned at me, I quickly sobered up. "Honestly, Rose. I was just taking the piss. Isn't that was friends do? They trade barbs, banter. I do that with Al all the time."

"I didn't know you both made fun of each other," said Rose, innocently.

The conversation that followed taught me many things. It taught me that Albus talks about me with his cousin, which really upsets me. Why is she allowed to know me, while I am left in the dark? For a moment I felt like some sort of novelty possession that Albus shares with his family. I know that isn't how it is, but the fact is, I don't know what he says. It made me think I didn't know my best friend at all.

I was told I am an intimidating person. This came as a surprise to me especially since I thought myself pretty open. But Rose told me my intimidating demeanor kept her from befriending me before this year. Well, that and because Albus liked having a friendship outside of his family. I never smile except when I am with Albus (I also pointed out to Rose that I smiled around her).

I learned I am a very jealous person. When the conversation rolled around to Davies, I almost erupted in rage when Rose said Davies was good looking, the second best looking male at Hogwarts. I annoyed her with my pressing manner (I wanted to know what worthless bloke was ranked first) and she almost walked out on me.

I also learned that I am never going to be able to stop my feelings for Rose. I like the fact she is a confidant for most of her cousins. It just shows how special they think she is that they would want to share their secrets with her. It also shows how trusting a person she is that she doesn't tell anyone, not even Albus or Roxie.

I respect that she doesn't need help and she can rely on herself when she is in a tough spot, but that she will go to Roxie just because.

I find it endearing that she recognizes her faults and tries to laugh them off. I personally don't see fault in her, but she does. A little self-deprecation never hurt anyone. If anything, it makes her more aware of herself.

She loves her family more than anything and sees the good in them. It isn't that she is blind to their faults or their wrong doings, but that she thinks the good they do greatly outweighs the bad. She had nice things to say about every one of her family members and had insight into who they are as people. I don't even know that much about my mother and she is my closest relative.

The most important aspect of Rose though, is her love for Albus. Hearing her talk about Albus was special and I felt more of a connection with her then ever before. We share the same love for our best friend. Everything she said about Albus, I would say myself. Everything she feels about Albus, I feel. I would die for Albus. He saved me from myself and he loves me. Merlin knows why, but he does. He is my brother. I love him more than myself and when I heard Rose say those same words, I wanted to hold her and never let her go. She understands the most complex feelings I have had in my life.

So when we left each other that night, I felt the need to somehow express an inkling of my feelings.

"Hey, Rosie?" I called out as she heading down the corridor.

She turned around and looked at me, and I said the first thing that flew into my mind.

"You are a million miles from disfigured."

For the second time that day, I ran away.

So many things flew through my mind at that moment. What did I just do? How am I going to show my face to Rose tomorrow? What am I going to do when she tells Albus what I said? How am I going to tell Albus what I said?

Those thoughts and my fear of Albus made me toss and turn in my bed last night and have kept me holed up in the Ravenclaw tower all of today. When I leave this common room in a few hours, I may very well die. Because if Rose did what I think she did, which is telling Albus what I said, I am going to die. Because even though I am Malfoy, Scorpius, Hyper…whatever, Rose is still Rose and I will just be another bloke to fuck around with.


	9. Chapter 5 Rose

A/N: Here it is! Well, not all of it. Because this was turning out to be a 20 page chapter, so I stopped at a good stopping point and yes...Rose is here! My story has changed a lot from what I had originally planned. I think the new changed I have made are for the better, allowing for a little more angst and drama, plus loads of romance...which will becoming in due time. I am really excited about it all! Thanks so much for everyone and hondagirl, this one is for you. I know how much you like reading from Rose's perspective and I have been keeping you waiting a long time. Updates should be more frequent this week because I am just so darn excited about it and school has finally slowed a little.

* * *

2022- A Letter From Dad

On Sunday morning Rose was surprised to see a letter from her father arrive with the owl post. Rose had forgotten completely that she had written to her father the week before. It seemed so long ago, and she wondered why he had taken so long to write back.

_Rosie-_

_So sorry it's taken me so long to respond. Life at the Ministry is hectic these days. Your Uncle Harry and I were sent to Sweden on Monday and we just got back last night. But don't worry about your dear, old Uncle Harry. Everything is fine; I took care of him._

_Knowing you, you have already made amends with Scorpius (Yes, I know he is your rounds partner. I don't know why you felt the need to omit that piece of information. I have eyes and ears all over Hogwarts. Or rather, a son and a hoard of nephews and nieces). I hope you two are getting along by now (I know patrolling with your mother when we were in a spat was no fun at all). I know this may come as a surprise, but I have gotten over the fact Draco is Scorpius' father. Your mother is quite proud. I actually encourage your friendship. Your family and I fought the good fight so there would be no strains between families of different blood purities. I know Scorpius is a good boy and it would be a shame to miss out on a good opportunity for a friendship. Just don't marry him, all right? I don't think I could handle being related to Draco. And no more secrets, ok Rosie? You almost broke you father's fragile heart. I know why you did it, but I just want to assure you, I am an open book._

_Write back soon (I see no last minute trips in my future, so a response will be quick)._

_I love you,_

_Dad_

_P.S. Your mother says she loves you as well. And this is a quote, "Does she know I am alive? I exist too!" In normal human speak: Write to your mother once in a while. She wants to know how Prefect duties are going. I want to know how the Quidditch team is shaping up. Have you had tryouts yet?_

When Rose was finished reading her letter, she was in a better mood. Her father always did that for her.

"Hey, Hugo," Rose called down the Gryffindor table.

Hugo excused himself from his friends and made his way over to where Rose was sitting alone. Albus and Roxie had decided to sleep in that morning.

"What's up, Rose?"

"Dad wrote to me. I am going to send a letter to Mum. Did you want to send one as well?"

"I sent one the first night we got here."

"That was almost a week and a half ago. Mum is feeling out of the loop. Just write to her, please?"

Hugo slumped down on the bench.

"I hate writing letters. There is nothing to tell. All I do is study and go to class. There isn't anything interesting in that," whined Hugo.

"You know she would love to hear about your studying. Why don't you mention something interesting you learned in class," offered Rose.

Hugo thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I did read some interesting facts about Animagi, but it was really broad information. She could possibly give me more details. Is that good?"

"Yes, that is perfect," smiled Rose. She loved how studious her little brother was.

"When are you sending it?" asked Hugo, already searching his bag for a quill and spare parchment.

"Once I'm done writing to Mum," said Rose. "Do you have any more parchment?"

"Yeah, here. Let's just write them now, ok? That lot over there want to go to the lake in a few minutes," said Hugo, handing Rose some wrinkled parchment.

"Thanks," grumbled Rose, trying her best to flatten her crumpled piece. She hated how unkempt her brother was.

_Dear Mum,_

_Tell Dad I appreciated his reply. Also, tell him that Scorpius and I have made up (twice actually), and we are getting married over Christmas break at Malfoy Manor (You know this isn't true, but you must promise me that you will say this to him, and write back what his reaction was!). So, Dad must have told you Scorpius and I are rounds partners. It is actually pretty fun patrolling. Scorpius and I mostly talk about Albus. We both have an inkling he is in love with Maribella (I know! How perfect!), and we are planning on trying to get them together. Scorpius and I have been in a couple quarrels (most are because of me: You know my temper), but we have overcome them. He seems like he will be a good friend. Did you know Scorpius loves Muggle music? I was very surprised to hear this. But I think it is cool, nonetheless._

_I love you Mum, and I know you exist! (Yes, Dad quoted you in his letter). But I will have you know, you didn't write to me either. You know I love receiving letters from you!_

_Give my love to Crookshanks and Dad._

_Love,_

_Rose_

_P.S. Tell Dad the Gryffindor team should be renamed a Weasley-Potter Affair. Yes! It is true. The whole team is family. But don't worry! James was completely diplomatic and fair. No one even questioned his decisions._

After making a few edits to her letter and waiting for Hugo to finish his letter, Rose thought about the night before.

Did Scorpius really tell her she was a million miles from disfigured? She had heard right, hadn't she? What did that mean? Rose was stumped. She never understood boys very well, except for the boys in her own family. The Weasley and Potter men seemed to suffer from wearing their hearts on their sleeves. But other boys…they were complete mysteries and Scorpius was no different.

"Rose!"

Rose snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her brother.

"What?" yelled back Rose.

"I'm finished with my letter," said Hugo, sweetly. He handed her the letter, gave her a quick peck on the cheek and went to join his friends who were about to leave the Great Hall.

"Idiot," muttered Rose. She never understood her brother's amusement when it came to hurting her ears in the morning. It was really just rude.

Rose waited in the Great Hall a little longer to see if Albus, Roxie, or Scorpius would show up, but by the time breakfast ended none of them came. She set off to the Owlery to send her and Hugo's letter. As she was walking she decided to proof read Hugo's letter.

She laughed when she read it.

_Dear Mum,_

_Rose was badgering me to write a letter, so here it is. Not much is going on in my life at the moment, just studying and the like. Oh, we had tryouts yesterday. I'm the new Seeker. There was this one kid battling me for the spot, but he lost out in the end. I was just better. _

_I was reading up on Animagi, and I remember you saying something to Dad about Uncle Harry's father. Was he an Animagus? Because I looked it up, and Professor McGonagall was the last registered Animagus. Would you care if I tried to become an Animagus? It doesn't seem too difficult, and I think it would be very thrilling. Let me know._

_Not much has been going on with the family here. Except Scorpius is hanging around more often. Usually Albus would go and meet up with him, but now he is meeting up with us. It is weird, but Scorpius is a nice fellow. Rose and him seem to be getting pretty friendly. I'm not saying anything, but…just don't tell Dad. _

_Oh, Lily is freaking out because Donald Baron (he's a Hufflepuff) won't pay any attention to her. But she is being such a pest I would ignore her too. He's too much of a ponce for her, anyway. I secretly am thinking about trying to set her up with Timothy (you remember him right? my friend from Potions class? the Slytherin who isn't a dolt?) He likes her, and he is smart too. That Donald is such an idiot, even if he is, as Lily would say, "the ripest apple on the tree." Vomit bag, please! I know Lily isn't that smart, but I am trying to give her some credit. Hopefully she grows out of her superficial stage and starts appreciating intellects._

_Anyway, let me know about that Animagus business._

_Love you,_

_Hugo._

_P.S. Tell Dad to write to me! I have to ask him a question!_

Rose sent the letters for her mother with Pig. Rose secretly hoped Pig would make it. The owl had been with her Dad since before Rose was born, and he was starting to look a little worse for wear.

* * *

Rose decided to spend the afternoon in the library. She was beginning to regret the amount of classes she was taking, especially now that her mind kept wandering to other things, such as boys, particularly a certain Malfoy.

Rose had always been interested in boys, and for most of her Hogwarts career, interested in Scorpius. But this year almost every time she set down to get to work, her mind wandered to her new friend. _Perhaps that is what it was_, thought Rose to herself as she walked by herself along the castle. It was just because he was now her friend, and she had more things to analyze, such as when Scorpius said she was a million miles from disfigured.

As Rose mulled over her memory of the night before she turned a corner and ran straight into Louis.

"Humph!" Rose grunted as Louis' books, which were clasped in his arm, hit her in the stomach. She bowled over and hit her chin on Louis' shoulder. Louis himself was quiet through the whole mess, but when the two detangled from each other, Rose saw he came out of it with a bloody nose. She then felt a bruise forming on her shoulder.

"Oh, Louis! Are you alright?" Rose said, grabbing his face. "Is your nose okay? It's not broken, is it?"

"I'm fine, Rosie," said Louis, his face screwed up in pain. "It's just a bit of blood, really."

"I'm so sorry for running into you," said Rose, letting go of Louis' face. She bent over and picked up his books. "Here are these."

"Thanks, Rose," said Louis, taking the absence of Rose's hands on his face to check the damage himself.

"Let me clean that up for you," said Rose, reaching for her wand.

But as Rose was about to mutter the incantation to clean up the blood a shrill shriek invaded both her and Louis' ears.

"Louis! Oh my! What happened?"

Louis face turned from pain to shocked horror and the next thing Rose knew, Louis was flying down the corridor away from her.

"Where did he go?" came the voice from behind.

Rose turned around and saw a small girl, easily a first year, looking at Rose with a look of agitation.

"He probably went to the hospital wing," said Rose, cautiously. The little girl was scaring her, with her eyes narrowing at every word Rose said.

"And what exactly did you do to him to make him need to go to the hospital wing?" demanded the girl, hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Well --," Rose started, but then remembered she didn't need to explain herself to a tiny eleven year old, much less someone who was accusing her of intentionally hurting her own cousin. So, maybe there was a history of Rose hitting her cousins and brother…numerous times, but this little girl didn't know it.

"I don't like what you're implying, little girl," said Rose. "I suggest you change your tone when speaking to a Prefect."

The girl's eyes immediately sought out Rose's prefects pin, which was pinned close to her heart as always. The girl immediately began apologizing profusely.

When Rose finally blew off Kitty, a second year she learned, who was one of Louis' many, many admirers; she went to her dormitory to grab her bag. When she walked through the common room she saw Louis sitting on the couch with Albus.

"So, I see you did a right number on my favorite cousin," said Al, teasingly.

"Whoa, I thought I was your favorite cousin," barbed Rose.

"Ah, well, I've taken one too many thumps on the head from you. Louis, here, is more civil and mild mannered," smiled Albus, patting Louis on the head.

"Bollocks. Hey, Louis. You left in a hurry," said Rose, taking a seat next to Louis. "I met your little friend. What is her name? Oh, yes. _Kitty_."

Louis rolled his eyes and groaned. "I can't stand Kitty. Sorry for ditching on you, but that girl is very touchy. I had actually just out run her when we collided," he said, reaching up and touching his nose as he remembered.

"She is quite the character," said Rose. As an afterthought she said, "And quite scary when angered."

"Tell me about it. She punched Hannah Cornwall in the face during Herbology last year when they fought over a seat," said Louis.

"Was that seat next to you?" asked Al, a smile playing at his lips.

"Yes," Louis muttered, blushing.

Albus and Rose exploded with laughter. The thought of her younger cousin being a ladies man at twelve amused Rose to no end.

"It's not funny, alright?" exclaimed Louis, who looked as though he wanted to laugh but wasn't sure if he should. "Really, you two! She really hurt Hannah!" By saying that, Louis did himself in, and the three of them were clutching their stomachs from pain by the time they stopped laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Lucy, walking down the stairs from the girl's dormitory. "I could hear you three from upstairs."

"Louis being a Don Juan," I giggled.

Lucy just rolled her eyes and made for the exit. "Louis, I'm heading to the library. Do you want to come along?" she said before she stepped out.

"Ah, I'll meet you there in a few minutes," he said, getting up. "I've go to get my bag."

When their younger cousins left for the library Albus and Rose were left alone in the common room. It seemed all of the students were either outside or still asleep.

"So, you were in hiding for a long time last night. What time did you end up coming back?" asked Albus.

"Oh, pretty late," replied Rose. "I was in the library."

"I gathered that much," said Albus, scooting closer and putting an arm around Rose's shoulders. "Scorpius didn't mean what he said, Rose. We had been joking around before we came into the Great Hall. He just didn't have it out of his system."

Rose had to smile at her cousin trying to explain for Scorpius. "It's okay, Al. Scorpius came and apologized. Everything is just swell."

"He found you? That's good. We had to convince him to let you blow off all your steam before he went to try and apologize," Albus said, laying his head on the back of the couch and closing his eyes.

"Thanks for that. I was still pretty angry when he found me," said Rose, trying to lean her own head on the back of the couch. But Albus' arm was still behind her, and when she nudged it, his arm stayed in place. She gave up, and instead leaned against Albus' side.

"So, Rosie. What are you planning on doing today?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I was planning on going to the library. I still have a Runes essay due on Thursday, and I have to read four chapters for Arithmancy by Tuesday," said Rose, sleepily. Her cousin was a comfortable pillow.

Albus raised his head and looked down at her. "Weren't you in the library all night last night? I knew you were taking on too much this year."

Rose, who was half asleep, replied without thought. "Oh, Scorpius and I just sat around and talked all night."

Albus stiffened. "Oh?"

Rose's eyes flew open. "Yeah," she said, cautiously.

"What did you talk about?" Albus said, obviously trying to be bright and cheery.

"Umm…me," said Rose, blushing.

"You?"

"You don't mind, do you Al?" asked Rose, getting up and turning to face him. "I mean I know he is _your_ friend, but I just thought…well, we just get along. And we are partners for patrol. He just wanted to get to know me. I won't talk to him anymore if you don't want. I know you like having a friend outside the family and I don't want to encroach on that or intrude." Rose could feel her face fall in sadness, the thought of losing Scorpius as a friend was heartbreaking, and she regretted her words to Albus immediately.

Albus regarded Rose for a moment, his face set in stone. Rose waited in anticipation. Then Albus' face broke out in a grin.

"I don't care if you are friends, Rose," said Rose, bringing her into a hug.

"Oh, good. I'm really glad you said that because--," Rose started, until Albus cut her off.

"I just don't want any funny business," he said, giving her an extra squeeze before releasing her. "What?" he asked, when he saw Rose's face.

"Oh, nothing," said Rose, faking a smile. "I just remembered how much homework I have. I better get going." And she made a dash for her room.

Rose couldn't believe how stupid she was. When Albus had said he didn't mind Scorpius and her being friends, she almost admitted to liking Scorpius as more than a friend. She thought maybe Albus would help her woo him. She obviously thought wrong. Rose felt hopeless.

She was starting to feel strong feelings for Scorpius, more than a little crush. Would she let those go just because Albus didn't like it? This was the first time she had true feelings for someone. Was she really going to let her cousin dictate whom she could and couldn't date? What right did he have to do that? Yes, he was her best friend and she valued his opinion, but when would she be able to live her own life?

Thinking such thoughts as she sat at the edge of her bed made Rose so angry and made her resent Albus she started to cry. She climbed into bed and shut the curtains, and set a silencing charm. She didn't want to wake Roxie up.

* * *

Rose was in bed until two in the afternoon when she decided to brave the world, no closer to coming to a conclusion about her situation then before. As she made her way down to the library she chatted with Lily, who was heading in the same direction.

"So, Donald Baron? Really," said Rose, nudging Lily.

"No! He told you? I told Hugo not to tell anyone. That's it. That is the last straw," said Lily, angrily. Rose had to hold her back from running away.

"Lily, relax. He didn't tell me anything. I was proof reading his letter to our mum, and he mentioned something about it to her," she said in a hurry for Lily was still pulling to get away.

Lily stopped short. "Why were you proof reading Hugo's letter? That is absurd."

"I was just bored, okay? I was walking to the Owlrey alone and I had nothing better to do," Rose said in explanation.

"Oh, okay. But he shouldn't have said anything to your mum. What if she tells my mum? Or _my dad_?" Lily said, horror struck.

"My mum wouldn't say a word and you know it. But Donald Baron? Lily, he is a fool!" exclaimed Rose. Rose had tutored Donald in Charms during her third year. Even as a first year Donald showed signs of being a top-notch idiot.

"I know he isn't that smart, Rose. But he can make up for it in other areas," said Lily, wagging her eyebrows. "If you catch my drift. Have you seen him in his Quidditch uniform?"

"Oh, Lily," said Rose, burying her face in her hand. "That is so vain. What will you have to talk about? His biceps and how nicely they are filling out?"

"His biceps are already filled out, Rose. He is a god! He is hot to trot!" Lily exclaimed, fanning herself, as though the thought of him gave her a hot flash. "And besides, I don't want to talk to him. I want to snog his brains out."

"You are worse than Roxie," said Rose, shaking her head in disgust. When did Lily become so flighty and boy crazy? That was Roxie's domain, and even Roxie wouldn't stoop to not caring about smarts. She had standards.

"Fine, if I can't have someone like Donald, I think I will go for…" Lily thought about it. "Scorpius Malfoy."

Rose blanched. Her Scorpius? Her Malfoy?

"Umm…"

"Ha! I knew it. I knew you liked him!" said Lily excitedly.

"How--," Rose began.

"I saw you two in the library last night," said Lily, her eyes shining with mischief. "You both looked so cute, sitting there, talking. When anyone who looked at you would know you both were aching to do more. Of course, he didn't take his eyes off you."

"Lily, don't be ridiculous. We are just friends," said Rose, trying to wave away Lily's accusations. "There's nothing going on." Her voice was awfully high.

"You are such a bad actor," laughed Lily.

"Lils, I'm serious," said Rose, trying to sound angry.

"Well, then if there is nothing going on, then I think I will go for him. He is delicious looking," said Lily, a smirk resembling James' on her face. "And now that he has come out of his shell a bit, I see that his rich, stuck up ways are not just a façade. Someone needs to loosen him up."

"Scorpius isn't stuck up," defended Rose. "He is just…quiet. He isn't comfortable with strangers."

"Well, I can make him comfortable," said Lily, licking her lips. "I think I'll go find him right now."

"Wait, weren't you going to the library?" said Rose, trying to distract Lily from her new crush. "What about your homework?"

"It can wait," said Lily, as she started walking in the opposite direction they had been heading.

"Well, what about Lysander? I haven't seen her all morning. Do you think she is alright?" said Rose, grasping at straws.

Lily stopped in her tracks. "I haven't seen her either. Where do you think she is?"

Rose just shrugged. Lily then turned back around and started for the library. "I'm going to check the library," she muttered as she passed Rose. Rose smiled to herself. She had seen Lysander in the common room with some other first years playing Exploding Snap. Crisis diverted.

"Rosie!"

Rose turned around to see Roxie walking towards her. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, just here and there. I am heading to the library. Where were you?" Rose replied.

"I was at lunch, where I thought you would be. It isn't like you to skip a meal," said Roxie, looking at Rose with concern.

The look of concern from Roxie made Rose fall apart, and the mention of lunch made Rose feel her hunger. "Can you join me in the kitchens?" asked Rose, a little weepy.

"Sure, Rosebud," said Roxie, the concern still on her face. "Are you alright? I never got to talk to you last night. Did Scorpius find you?"

Rose just nodded in affirmation. She didn't think she could talk about it without crying, and she didn't want to burst into tears in the middle of the corridor. She led the way to the kitchens.

After Rose and Roxie ate their way through five treacle tarts and Rose gave Roxie the lowdown on what happened the night before and with Albus in the common room, Rose was dissolved to tears again.

"And, now, Lil—Lily is going to make a m-m-move on Scorpius," said Rose, utterly pathetic in her state.

Roxie had been silent through out the whole story, giving Rose sympathetic arm pats and squeezing her hand, but now she was smiling.

"Oh, Rosebud. Lily was just messing around," she said. "She was just trying to get you to admit you liked Scorpius. She's not going to make a move. Although if you don't make _your_ move soon, _I _just might. He looked sexy fighting for your honor last night."

"Are you sure she was just kid-kidding?" said Rose, blowing her nose.

"Yes, I am positive," said Roxie, nodding. "Besides, I really think Scorpius likes you. I am _serious_," she stressed at seeing Rose's skeptical look. "_Really_. Here are all the signs. One, he thinks your morning wrath is funny, when it isn't. It is a sign of psychosis. Two, he doesn't think you are nutter, when you obviously are. Three, he thinks you are a million miles from disfigured." Roxie just about cooed the last part. "Face it girl, he is smitten."

"But even if he is, which I highly doubt, what about Albus? What am I supposed to do about him?" Rose all but pleaded.

"Screw him," said Roxie simply.

Rose was surprised by her cousin's disregard for Albus' feelings. "Screw him? Roxie, this is Albus."

"Exactly. This is Albus. Albus Potter who all but hid his friend from us. Albus Potter, who is supposed to be the sweetest guy in the whole world, but is basically telling you can't be with whom _you_ want. Albus Potter, who has scared away every guy who ever liked you. Screw him," said Roxie, almost stabbing her fork into Rose's chest. "If he is going to have this much disregard for your feelings, _screw_ him."

"What do you mean scared away every guy who ever liked me?" asked Rose, completely perplexed.

"Remember Steven Creevey? That rumor that went around about him after he made his feelings known to you?" asked Roxie.

Rose nodded slowly, scared of what was coming next.

"Guess who started that? Albus and James," stated Roxie, with complete assurance. "Remember Dave? Yeah, that was Albus who hexed his nose off because he had said you were pretty and he was planning on asking you to Hogsmeade fourth year. Remember Bobby Cane? That little wart the size of Ireland on his face? That was from James, who had been enlisted by Albus when Bobby tried hitting him up for pointers on how to ask you out. I don't even want to mention Dan, Tobias, or Matthew."

"What? I didn't even know those guys were interested," said Rose.

"I think that was the point," said Roxie.

"Well, that…that…that is just unacceptable," said Rose, suddenly flaring with anger.

"Oh, and it wasn't me who told you," called out Roxie, as Rose made her way out of the kitchens in a complete rage.

Rose fumed for a couple hours, walking the corridors aimlessly. Every step she took she became angrier. At dinner she ate alone and in silence, rage building in her body. When she headed up to the Ravenclaw tower to collect Scorpius for patrol, she exploded.

Because she saw Albus Potter sending jinxes at Martin Davies' feet.

"ALBUS POTTER!"

Everyone in the corridor stopped immediately and turned towards Rose, whose eyes were flashing dangerously and whose hand was tightly holding her wand in a menacing pose. Albus, whose wand was still in the air, looked at Rose in a look mixed of guilt and horror. Davies cowered under Rose's glare, even though it wasn't directed at him. Scorpius, who had just stepped out of the Ravenclaw common room, was looking between Albus and Rose, a look of comprehension dawning on his face. The lanterns that lined the walls flickered with Rose's anger and untamed magic.

Everyone was going to be in for quite the show.

"STUPEFY!" Rose cried.

Albus Potter was sent reeling down the length of the corridor, smashing into a body of armor.

* * *

A/N: Ohh, don't think that is the end of it. Yes, that's right folks. A cliff hanger. Because there is going to be more of Rose's wrath. I am really excited about writing it, but sad that her and Albus are hitting the skids.

Next up: A Birthday In Hogsmeade and Halloween. Plus, more of Rose unleashing her wrath on Albus.


	10. Chapter 5a Rose

**a/n**: A fast update for me! I wrote this all today and was so excited I posted it the second I finished. Ok, once again this isn't what I was hoping for. It is taking me awhile to get time rolling in the story. But the next few chapters will see Rose and her friends soaring through to Christmas. So that will be good.

Also, I have never written a disclaimer. Not sure how important it is, we all know I don't own a damn thing!

Hopefully you all like this chapter, and keep reading for what more is coming up!

* * *

2022- Getting Together

"Rose, what--," started Albus, as he attempted to detangle himself from the suit of armor.

"Don't even bother getting up, Albus," yelled Rose, and she pushed him down with her foot. "You are despicable! I cannot believe you would do such a thing!"

"Rose, what are you--," started Albus, but he received a kick in the gut for interrupting her.

"What were you doing to Davies, huh?" said Rose, jabbing her fingers into Albus' shoulder at every word she said. Albus' face screwed up in pain. "Were you just playing a game? Or were you keeping him from making any attempt to get to know me? Like you did with Steven Creevey, Dave, Bobby Cane, Tobias, Matthew, or Dan?"

Albus' face immediately switched from pain to fearful comprehension as Rose spat out all of his previous victims.

"Was that all of them? Or have there been more I don't know about?" yelled Rose, an inch from Albus' face. She balled up her fist and sent a punch into his gut. Albus gasped at the surprise hit.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" inquired Rose, pure hatred flowing from her cold tone.

"I'm your cousin," said Albus, sounding defiant even in his state.

"That's right! You're my cousin. NOT MY BLOODY KEEPER!" screamed Rose. She didn't care whether a large group had formed and was watching with interest and fear that she might turn on either one of them. She didn't care that she was having a personal fight with Albus in front of anyone. She was livid.

"What right do you have?" demanded Rose, close to tears. "What gives you the right to dictate _my_ life? Why is it okay for everyone to have someone but me? Why is it okay for Lily and Roxie to throw themselves at boys, but I can't even have one _talk_ to me?"

Albus didn't answer her, but looked down at the floor in shame.

"You are sick and twisted, Albus Potter. It isn't right that I am kept up in some tower like fucking Repunzel," spat Rose. The crowd murmured, no doubt for shock of hearing Rose Weasley swear. "No wonder Scorpius thought I didn't think I needed friends outside of family. It is because you have kept everyone at bay! I want friends. I want something like you have with Scorpius. Do you know how lost I feel sometimes in this family?"

"Rose, I'm sorry," said Albus, evenly.

"No, you're not sorry!" cried Rose. "I am everyone's helper and secret keeper. I am the one everyone goes to with their problems. Who do I have?"

"You have me," Albus whispered.

"No, I don't. Don't even give me that shit," Rose said, crying now. "I have no one. I can't come to you for anything. You don't listen to anything I say. I tried to talk to you this afternoon, but you wouldn't listen." She broke down and sobbed.

"Rose," said Albus, and he attempted to lay a hand on her shoulder.

"_Incarceratus,_" cried Rose, and Albus was bound with ropes.

"You don't care what I want. You only care about yourself and what you want," said Rose. "And I am sick of it! I live my life for everyone but myself! It is always about someone else. Is Albus making sure to talk about his problems? Is Roxie passing her classes? Is Hugo checking in with mum? Is James treating his girl right? Is Fred feeling good about himself? Is Dom separating herself from everyone? Is Mum overworked? Is Dad okay with me befriending Scorpius? Is Grandmum too sad when it is Uncle Fred's birthday? Is Grandpa using protective gloves when he works on his car? Is Aunt Fleur feeling left out?"

Albus sat there, not even attempting to free himself from the ropes.

"When is it about me? NEVER! And everyone makes sure of that," said Rose sadly. "You were my best friend. I don't even know who you are anymore. You broke my trust and you broke my heart. I am done tiptoeing around you, making sure I don't do something you wouldn't approve of. When did you ever give me the same courtesy?"

Albus sat there, still as ever, but now with tears streaming down his face. Rose almost regretted everything, but deep down she knew that it needed to be said. It really wasn't fair what he did, to her or her admirers. He had no claim on her, family or not.

Rose felt a new wave of tears coming upon her, and she pushed her way through the crowd to find a more secluded spot to cry. She didn't even think about leaving Albus in the middle of the corridor, bound and teary himself. And that was the point. She was the one that had been hurt. It was _her_ who needed taking care of.

* * *

Rose had been in the darkened broom closet for about ten minutes when she heard someone mutter, "Alohomora." She hastily wiped all her tears and snot on the underside of her jumper.

"Rosie?"

"I don't think I am up for patrolling tonight, Scorpius," said Rose, a bit watery.

Scorpius looked like an angel; standing tall above her, the light from behind making his white hair glow made him look luminous. The look of him made her even more disheartened. He was part of the reason she exploded on Albus.

A deep chuckle came from Scorpius. "I gathered as much. Are you alright?"

"No," she said, meekly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he said, crouching down next to her.

"I already did, with Albus. Didn't you hear?" she asked, a bit self-deprecating.

"I meant with someone who wasn't involved," he replied. Even in the darkness Rose could tell he was smiling. She had to giggle herself.

"Was that a laugh?" asked Scorpius, nudging her.

"I would say a giggle," replied Rose. "I don't think I could laugh. Not now." And she started tearing up again.

"Oh, Rose," Scorpius soothed. And he put a hand on her thigh.

"I just feel so lost," she whispered. His touch made her feel even more lost. She wanted nothing more than to grab Scorpius in a hug and cry. She wanted to admit her feelings and see if he felt the same. There were so many things she wanted to do, but Albus still played in the back of her mind. After everything, Albus was still there. Rose felt that no matter how she would try to distance herself from Albus he would always be a factor in every decision she made.

"Everything is going to be alright, Rosie," whispered Scorpius. "I promise."

"Did you know he did those things to all of those boys?" she asked.

Scorpius was silent for a moment. "Yes. I knew."

"Was it a game for him? Why would he do that?" she asked, shaking her head. After all of that yelling and crying, she still didn't have any answers.

"Because he loves you," Scorpius said softly.

"Love isn't an excuse," said Rose angrily. "I love Albus but I would never try and hold him back."

"Love makes people do crazy things," Scorpius said, knowledgably. "He doesn't know what he is doing. He didn't think those blokes were good enough for you."

"Who would be good enough for me, then? If it isn't Steven Creevey, who was top of his class? If it isn't Dave, who is really sweet? If it isn't any of those other boys, who seemed like all right guys? Who would be?" asked Rose.

Scorpius thought about it for a moment before answering. "No one."

Rose lit her wand and looked at Scorpius. She had to judge whether he was serious or not. He looked very serious.

"No one? What am I supposed to do? Live with a large number of cats and die a spinster?" demanded Rose.

"You are preaching to the choir, Rose. I don't agree with what Albus did, or thinks. But to him, no one will ever be good enough for his precious Rose. I've known it for years now: You are his."

"But I don't want to be," said Rose, as though it was wrong that she say such a thing. That is was wrong to betray Albus in that way, even though it wasn't his place. It was a messed up situation the two cousins were in. "I want to be my own person. I want to make decisions only thinking about myself. I want to date whoever I want to date!" She was working herself up again. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"So do it," said Scorpius, sounding very much like Roxie.

"You make it sound so easy," Rose replied.

"It is easy. It is _your_ life," said Scorpius, very passionate, turning towards her. His eyes looked fierce. "You shouldn't be scared of Albus. He may be your best friend but that doesn't mean he controls you. If he really is your best friend he will support you and accept your decisions. If he doesn't, then he wasn't the person you thought he was. You shouldn't have to make apologies for feeling a certain way. You shouldn't have to be afraid for your life if you tell his cousin she is gorgeous." Scorpius stopped short as he realized what he said. Under the faint light of her wand, Rose could see the blush rising in his cheeks.

"You know, I should go," said Scorpius, pushing himself up. "Someone needs to patrol."

Before he opened the door, Rose grabbed the back of his robes. "Scorpius, wait."

Scorpius tried pulling away, but Rose kept her grip firm. "Scorpius. _Wait_!" Rose gave a great tug, and she heard Scorpius' robes rip down the middle. Both teenagers just stood there in shock.

"My robes," said Scorpius quietly.

"Oh! Scorpius, I am so sorry. Really, I didn't mean to rip them," Rose said urgently, trying to survey the damage. It was bad. They were ripped down the length of his back. She couldn't tell if Scorpius was going to get upset and yell.

"You ripped my robes," he said, as though needing to clarify the situation.

"I know. I'm sorry," Rose said, looking towards the ground. This was just what she needed: ending a friendship with Scorpius over torn robes right after she all but ended her friendship with Albus. She could feel tears making their way out of her eyes. _How many more tears am I going to cry today?_ she thought.

"I hope you weren't holding me back to reject me, or I am going to be very upset," said Scorpius, very nonchalant.

It took a moment before Rose realized what he had said. "No, I wasn't going to reject you," she whispered; now suddenly regretting holding Scorpius back. Did she have enough Gryffindor bravery to tell him she liked him? Her blush was making her cheeks very hot, if she kept going she might spontaneously combust.

Scorpius reached up and pulled on the string to turn on the light. Any doubt Rose had about admitting her feelings was quelled by the hopeful look on Scorpius' face. She beamed up at him.

"Does that mean--," he began.

"I like you, Scorpius," she said. Rose felt liberated. She chose to heed what Scorpius said and she forgot about Albus for a moment. "Wait, what were you going to say?"

"I was about to say, 'Does that mean you like me?'" Scorpius laughed.

"Oh, well. Yes, I like you. I have for some time now," she said. She felt like an idiot. "_I have for some time now?! Who says that?_"she yelled in her mind.

"I've liked you for some time now as well," Scorpius said, obviously teasing her. He added a bit more seriously, "For quite some time."

"Really?" she asked, but Scorpius didn't answer her. Not verbally anyways.

Their first kiss was the kiss to end all kisses. Rose realized she had never been truly kissed before.

Scorpius grabbed Rose by the face and his gentle hands momentarily distracted her, their coolness soothing her flaming cheeks. He looked her in the eyes and she was struck by how much happiness she saw reflected in their bright blue color. He gently pressed his lips against hers. He tasted of mint and vanilla, and his cool breath sent shivers down her spine. His lips were soft and strong. Rose had once read a Muggle book of her mothers where a girl described strong lips as being able to feel the kiss all the way down in the toes. Rose could feel it in her toenails.

There was so much emotion coming from Scorpius in that first initial kiss that Rose felt overwhelmed. She felt herself getting dizzy, and she would like to tell her future grandchildren it was because of how wonderful the kiss was, but that wasn't the case. Yes, the kiss was wonderful. It was too wonderful.

It was life changing. She was struck with emotions she had never thought of feeling, and it scared her. It was all well and good to fantasize about crazy romantic gestures and falling in love, but when it is actually happening? It was almost too much for Rose to handle, especially after all the drama she had just gone through.

She felt herself pulling away from the kiss. Scorpius smiled down at her with such contentment she wanted to cry. She knew he felt the same things she felt in that kiss, and she could bet he felt them long before. Instead of making her happy it made her want to vomit.

This wasn't supposed to be how it happened. They weren't supposed to be kissing in a broom closet, as though they had something to hide. Immediately, images of Albus flew into her mind. She felt like she was betraying him once again. Scorpius was his.

"Rosie," said Scorpius, nervously, removing his hands from her face.

"What about Albus?" she whispered, looking at Scorpius, pleading silently that he had the answer.

"I don't know," he said, his face now cleared of happiness. "I know I said it doesn't matter about Albus, and it shouldn't. But it does."

He took a few steps back and started pacing. He pulled at his hair and ate at his fingernails. When Rose was about to say something he let out a groan of anger and punched the wall. "I hate this. I don't want to resent him. He is my best friend."

"I know," said Rose, feeling exactly the same way. "I know."

Scorpius turned to her.

"But I want you."

The desire in his voice and the intensity in his eyes took Rose's breath away. She could only nod. There were no words to explain how surreal everything felt as he said those words to her. All of the insane and overpowering emotions she was feeling for Scorpius suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks.

A step was all it took for Scorpius to cross the distance between them and pull Rose into another kiss. The kiss was more passionate a kiss then the first, Scorpius' long arms wrapping Rose in a tight embrace. As she deepened the kiss, she felt one of his arms leave her waist and she felt his hand in her hair. He played with her hair while they kissed, and when Rose let Scorpius' tongue enter her mouth, his entangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back slightly. The aggressive move sent Rose reeling.

There was a small part of her that wanted to grab hold control of her emotions but her hormones got the best of her. She grabbed at Scorpius' face, trying to bring him in closer. When that didn't work, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled. She pulled on his shoulders, she hugged his middle, and she balled the front of his robes in her fist, anything to make him closer. Scorpius could sense what she was doing and he let go of her hair and hugged her around the neck. She was made to arch towards him, her chest pressing against his. It still wasn't enough for her.

When she grabbed his backside and brought his lower half closer she felt something that surprised her. He was aroused. She felt unsure for a moment, but when he tangled his fingers in her hair once again, she knew what she wanted. She pulled his shirt from his pants and let her hands slip underneath to touch his back. His skin was soft and warm. It made her wild and long for him. She crushed her pelvis into his arousal. He let out a low moan, and she felt it rumble in her mouth. She took that as permission, but when she reached down to undo his belt, he pulled away.

"Wait, Rose," he said, breathless. His face was full of uncertainty.

"No, Scorpius," she said, pulling him into a kiss. "I want you too."

Scorpius stilled. "Rose, that's not—."

Rose cut him off. She was suddenly very embarrassed. "That's not what you meant? Oh, well that's great. This is just what I needed. To throw myself at you and made to look like some sort of…harlot!" She pushed him away making him crash into the mops that lined the wall.

"Damnit, Rose!" Scorpius cried after he regained his composure and footing. "Would you hold on for just one bloody minute?" Rose knew she shouldn't have been thinking it, but despite her immense embarrassed she couldn't help but notice Scorpius looked dead sexy when he was mad. What had that kiss done to her? Was she Roxie now?

"That isn't…what I mean is," Scorpius couldn't seem to grasp what he was trying to say. He closed his eyes and took a big sigh. When he opened his eyes he looked a little less flustered.

"I do want you…in all senses of the word. Let there be no doubt about that," he said, blushing. "But not for awhile. Especially not now when you are so emotional and all you've gone through today. Think about it Rose, is this really what you want? Doing…the deed, after a moment of admitting we like each other?"

He looked at her, waiting for an answer. Rose thought about it. The honest answer was yes. The kiss awakened something within her she didn't know was there. "No, I suppose not," she lied.

"I really need to go patrol now," he said.

Rose was about to refute his leaving, but he took a step towards her. "I really want to stay, but we do have responsibilities."

"But, what--," started Rose, but she couldn't seem to finish her sentence. She wanted to know what was going to happen with them, if they were going to do anything about what just happened. But she for some reason felt very self-conscience doing so. _Maybe it had something to do with Scorpius' rejection of my advances_, thought Rose.

"We don't have to tell Albus for now," said Scorpius, with a smirk. "It can be our little secret. It will give us a chance to know each other better without everyone watching our every move."

Rose sat there stunned. He was more than she could ever expect.

"You know, if that's what you want," said Scorpius, shuffling his feet. Rose immediately had a flashback to the week before when he stood in front of her table in the library, waiting for a sign that she had received his letter. They had come a long way since then.

"Yes, that's what I want," Rose said, suddenly more confident. "And I'll patrol with you. I feel better now."

Scorpius smiled at her and opened the door, holding it open for her. "Lead the way," said Scorpius. They walked the corridors together that night talking and laughing as they had before, but things were different. Rose didn't think about her family and not once did they come up in conversation. It was just the two of them that night, as though no one else existed in the world. Rose reveled in the feeling of being the center of attention, being the one whose opinion was being heard. Scorpius made her feel light and carefree.

* * *

The feeling didn't last unfortunately. The weight of what Rose had done earlier in the evening came crushing down upon her as she left Scorpius and walked into the Gryffindor common room.

The entire Weasley/Potter clan had waited up and swarmed around her immediately.

"Oh, Rosebud. We're so sorry," cried Roxie, pulling Rose into a bone-crushing hug. "You don't have to worry about my grades. I won't copy off of you anymore, I promise. I'll do better."

"Yeah, Rosie," said Hugo from behind Roxie. "I will write to mum every week, no matter what."

Fred, pushing Roxie out of the way, pulled Rose in another tight embrace. "Oh, Rosie. I'm so sorry you have been feeling that way. You should have told us. We would have understood."

"I know," replied Rose, pulling away from Fred and speaking to the whole group. "I'm sorry I said those things that way. Apologies weren't what I was after. I just, I was so mad and everything just came out."

Rose looked around for Albus but didn't see him.

"Where is Al?" she asked.

Dom answered for the group. "He's in his room. He was pretty beat up when you left."

"Physically, but I'd say more emotionally," said James, who was sitting in a chair near the fireplace. He hadn't come up to her like the others had when she came in.

"James, what you and Albus did. It was wrong," said Rose, trying to defend her behavior.

"It may have been wrong Rose, but you broke his heart. You left him crying in the corridor bound by ropes," he said, in disgust.

"He broke my heart first," said Rose, in indignation. She wasn't about to let James tell her she was wrong in what she felt. He didn't understand what it was like, feeling like an unattainable prize to be guarded.

"I understand that Rose. I know what he did, what we both did, was wrong. I know we are too overprotective and we are gits. Albus understands that too. He wanted to apologize but you left," said James, angrily.

"I was upset James!" cried Rose.

"Yeah, we all saw that," said James, stonily. "We saw you beating up Albus. We saw you tear him to shreds in front of a third of the school. You're talking to us about acting unfairly? Do you think it was fair that Albus had to be put to so much humiliation?"

"Are you serious? How about all the humiliation he, you both, threw out to all those boys. Steven Creevey? You ruined him! I have it in my right mind to hit _you_!" cried Rose. "That wart on Bobby's face? It didn't leave for six months! Was it fair they were subjected to that kind of humiliation? All because they liked me? I think Albus had it coming, and I think it was justified."

James had no reply.

"You are such a hypocrite," pouted Rose.

James just looked at her with arrogance and indifference. His judgment was obviously being clouded by his determination to defend Albus.

"Don't look at me like that. You'll want to wipe that look off your silly face, James Potter," Rose seethed. "You best remember I know a few things about you that you don't want anyone to know."

"You wouldn't," said James, no trace of fear in his voice, but his eyes saying differently.

"You're right. I wouldn't," said Rose, walking up to James to look him in the eye. "That's the difference between you and me."

* * *

When Rose finally started to drift to sleep that night she was immediately woken up by a noise near the door.

"Stem?"

"James? What are you doing? How did you get in here?" whispered Rose, sitting up. She could see James silhouette at the door.

"Which bed are you?" he whispered back.

Rose grabbed her wand and shot out a beam of light to show him where she was. James tiptoed over to her bed and hopped on.

"How did you get in here?" she asked again, moving over to make room for him.

"Fred levitated me up the stairs," said James.

"Okay, but what are you doing here?" she asked. In Rose's sleepy state she had forgotten her anger, but now she was fully aware of it.

"I just wanted--," James started and he let out a big sigh, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry and that you were right. About everything."

"What made you come to that conclusion?" asked Rose, warily. She wasn't sure if James was just apologizing to get back on her good side and protect his secret love, or if he really meant it.

"I talked it over with Fred, and he made me see the error of my ways," said James.

"Do you see where I am coming from, James?" Rose asked. She really needed for James to understand her.

"I do, Rose," James said. "Just please make things better with Albus. He was so weepy and pathetic it was making me sad."

"I will, at some point. But I am still really upset," said Rose. "I don't know what he can do to make it better. An apology won't just make it all go away."

"You have to understand where he is coming from," said James softly. "You're his best friend. He loves you more than anything. More then my mum I reckon."

"Don't be silly," chided Rose.

"I'm not," said James seriously. "Rose. You're his."

"I'm sick of people saying that!" Rose whispered loudly. "I'm not his to hide away and keep all to himself. I'm his best friend. I'm his cousin. No one is ever going to good enough for me in his eyes. It isn't fair."

"I know you think that," said James.

"No, James. I know it," said Rose. She didn't know what to say to make people understand. "He is my best friend. I love him more than myself. I would die for him. But I'm not going to stop living my life because he can't handle sharing me. He is as much mine as I am his, but I don't want him to not have someone special because I think she might take him away. I know she won't. She can't."

"See, it is there," said James, as if coming to some sort of epiphany. He gave her a fleeting hug. "He doesn't know you won't leave him! You need to show him."

"I sort of already am," said Rose, quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked James.

"I am with Scorpius," she confided. Rose knew Scorpius said to keep it a secret, but she couldn't. After depending on herself for her whole life, she couldn't do it anymore. She needed someone to know. And James showed up at the right time.

"You're with…_who_?" James asked loudly. Rose immediately shushed him and pulled the curtains around her bed and set a silencing charm.

"I'm with Scorpius Malfoy," said Rose, in her normal tone. It was exciting just saying the words out loud.

"When did this all happen?" asked James.

"Tonight," she replied. "I know what you're thinking. It isn't because I am trying to get back at Albus. I would never do that, especially with Scorpius. But I really like him, James, and he likes me back. He said he's liked me for a while now."

"That slimy git," James muttered.

"James, don't you dare. You came to me tonight and apologized, don't go back on your word," Rose warned. "I am telling you this in confidence. We don't want anyone to know. I have kept your secret. You should do the same."

"This is on an entirely different level, Rose," he said, fussing with his hair. "And besides, your little mention of my secret intrigued Fred. He forced me to tell him. He hasn't stopped taking the mickey out of me since."

"But he won't tell anyone," said Rose. "Just like you aren't going to tell anyone about Scorpius and I."

"I won't tell, don't worry," said James, getting up. "But just so you know, I'm not happy about it."

"I don't care," she replied simply.

"I love you, Stem," said James, kissing her cheek.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

"Talk to Albus," he said before he walked across the room and left.

* * *

Talking to Albus was proving to be a very difficult task. He holed himself in his dorm for three days, not coming out for meals, classes, or even Quidditch practices. James was really upset about that, and when he went into Albus' room to give him a piece of his mind, he was Stunned and fell down the stairs. Albus didn't even bother poking his head out to check if James was all right.

On the third day the Weasleys were so desperate to make Albus come out of his room they gave Scorpius the Gryffindor password and sent him up. Scorpius stayed upstairs for an hour before he came down.

The Weasleys and Potters all looked at him with anticipation. When Scorpius saw all their faces, he just shook his head.

"He wouldn't even talk to me," said Scorpius.

"What were you doing up there for so long then?" asked Dom.

"I was talking to him," said Scorpius, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The last four days Rose had seen Scorpius come out of his shell even more and act as though he would when it was just the two of them. "I have to get going though. Quidditch practice."

As Scorpius left he gave Rose's shoulder a squeeze. The Weasley and Potter kids had become used to Rose and Scorpius being together more than usual with Albus' absence. They thought nothing of the gesture; it was just a reassurance from friend to friend. But James knew different. He let out a grunt. But Rose quieted him with a glare. James had been giving Scorpius dirty looks and been acting coldly towards him since Rose told him their secret.

On the fourth day of Albus' seclusion Rose was eating breakfast with Roxie in the Great Hall.

"Do you think Albus is going to make it to class today?" asked Rose.

"Probably not," said Roxie, eyeing the last slice of bacon left on Rose's plate. "Are you going to want to eat that?"

Rose sighed. Leave it to Roxie to dismiss their cousin's odd behavior and focus on breakfast bacon. "No, go ahead."

Roxie jabbed at the bacon and immediately stuffed it into her mouth. "I don't know what it is, but the bacon is exceptionally good this morning," she said, chewing on a piece of fat.

"Merlin, Roxie. You put my dad to shame," Rose teased.

She felt Scorpius take a seat next to her. She broke out into a big smile. Even though she was concerned about Albus, she was still enjoying the beginning stages of her new relationship. She was full of giddiness and her heartbeat quickened every time he was near.

"Morning Rosie," said Scorpius, sitting as close as possible without giving anything away. His knee rested against hers under the table. "Roxie."

Roxie just nodded in response. She was in the middle of savoring her last bite of bacon. _Too bad none of Roxie's fan club is around_, thought Rose. They would enjoy the spectacle.

"Is that bacon good?" asked Scorpius, an amused look on his face.

"Almost surpasses Grandma Weasley's," Roxie replied, after swallowing the last bite. "So good."

Scorpius just shook his head. "So, no sign of Al?" he asked Rose.

"No," said Rose, sadly. She really wanted to talk to Albus but she was determined to let him come to her.

"Don't worry, Rose," Scorpius said, reaching out to Rose and brushing her hair behind her ear. "He'll come down soon. McGonagall is going to notice sometime."

"I know. I just feel sick about everything," she said. She wanted so badly to sink into Scorpius' side but she noticed the look on Roxie's face. Rose stood up a little straighter and moved her knee so it was no longer touching Scorpius'.

"So, Roxie. Ready for the quiz this afternoon?" Rose asked, desperately trying to make the look of comprehension on Roxie's face go away. Scorpius sat up straighter himself, realizing why Rose had moved away from him.

"Yeah, it is going to be a doozey," said Scorpius, picking at a piece of toast. "What with Quidditch and prefect duties I haven't been able to get much studying in."

"Oh, I'm ready," said Roxie confidently. "Longbottom can try and scare me but I won't give him the satisfaction."

"Roxie, what are you talking about?" Rose asked. _What an absurd thing to say_, shee thought.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? In order to make myself study more I have been telling myself that the professors are setting the exams and homework to get the best of me. It works, surprisingly!" smiled Roxie. "Who knew I was so stubborn and determined to prove people wrong?"

"Wonders never cease," teased Scorpius. "Well, see you ladies in class. I need to go grab my bag."

He gave the girls a little wave and made his way out of the Great Hall.

Rose waited a few moments before she excused herself from Roxie under the guise of needing to use the loo. Rose made her way to the prefect's common room where Scorpius was waiting for her.

"That was a close one," said Scorpius, grabbing her the moment she stepped into the room.

"I know," said Rose, smiling as Scorpius began kissing her neck. "This feels so weird sneaking around." Scorpius murmured agreement into her neck, making her giggle. Rose found that in the morning, kisses didn't upset her so much.

"We're going to be late for class," said Rose, pushing Scorpius away.

"Bugger class," he said before lunging at her again.

"You are insatiable," Rose said, pushing him away once more. "Let's go." Rose slid out of the room before Scorpius could do any more. She was finding it increasingly tempting to skive off classes and go somewhere remote and private with Scorpius.

They were indeed late for class. The pair was able to sneak in without detection from McGonagall. She was getting awfully old. But they didn't evade Roxie's notice. Rose took her seat next to Roxie, trying to look as though nothing was amiss. Unfortunately for Rose, she was still a terrible actress. Also unfortunately for Rose, Scorpius made a show of sitting across the other side of the room obviously avoiding Roxie's scrutiny.

Roxie passed Rose a note the minute McGonagall started her lecture.

**_Rosebud-_**

**_You are telling me what is going on the second this class lets out. Don't even try running away._**

**_Love,_**

**_Rox_**

_Roxie-_

_Nothing is going on? Why would you say something is going on? I don't know what you are talking about._

_-Rose_

**_Rosebud-_**

**_You are a terrible liar, even on paper. I am talking about you and Scorpius. Don't think I didn't notice what happened at breakfast, and don't believe I didn't notice you walked in the opposite direction of the girl's loo when you left the Great Hall. You are hiding something, and I am going to find out._**

**_Hugs,_**

**_Roxie the Great_**

_Roxie-_

_Fine! If you must know I went to the library to check out a book. I only just remembered when I left for the loos. I have to pee still._

_-Rose_

Roxie's face after reading the last correspondence held skepticism and she shook her head at Rosie, as if saying _I don't believe a word coming out of your quill tip. _The rest of class passed without word. The moment the girls stepped outside of class, Roxie grabbed Rose by the arm and dragged her to a lonesome area of the corridor.

"Spill."

"I don't know what you are talking about Roxie," said Rose, looking anywhere but in her cousin's eyes.

At that moment Scorpius looked down the corridor seeing where the two had gone.

"Oi! Malfoy. Get over here," yelled Roxie.

Scorpius walked slowly towards the girls. "Pick it up!" shouted Roxie. Scorpius quickened his step.

"Now, tell me. What is going on here?" demanded Roxie as Scorpius came up to them.

Both Scorpius and Rose were quiet. "I'm waiting," said Roxie, impatiently.

"Rose and I are together," said Scorpius, truthfully.

"Scorpius!" cried Rose. "What happened to keeping a secret?"

"Rose, she was going to figure it out sometime," said Scorpius, rolling his eyes, already tired of their conversation. "Besides, this way we can be normal around someone. I already hate all this sneaking about, and it's only been four days."

"EEEEE!!" Roxie emitted a loud squeal and pounced on Rose. "Oh Merlin, oh Merlin! It is actually happening! After three years it has happened!"

"Three years?" asked Scorpius, a smirk already on his face. He was a quick one.

"Shut it, Malfoy," said Rose, blushing.

"I didn't say anything," he said, smiling widely.

"Can you two kiss? I want to see you two kiss!" Roxie said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"I'm going to go to class now," said Scorpius and he walked away from them. When he was out of earshot Rose turned to Roxie. She gave her a huge smile and a little squeal. Then she followed her boyfriend to class.

* * *

The fifth day was the last day Rose could stand. In the middle of Defense Against the Dark Arts Rose had an overpowering sense of loss. She missed her Albus. She needed him around. She had been lonely without him the last few days, even with Scorpius around. No one compared to her cousin, her best friend. It made it all the more worse when she was flipped through her text and she saw a picture of her Uncle Harry, and mistook it for a picture of Albus.

"No. That is _enough_," Rose said aloud, and she slammed her book shut. She grabbed her bag and left class, ignoring the protests from her professor.

She walked determined all the way up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Stem, shouldn't you be in class?" asked James, as he lounged on the couch playing with Muggle baseball.

"Hey, James," she said, not bothering to answer his question.

She walked up to the fourth floor of the boy's dorms and opened the door without knocking. Albus was coming out of the bathroom, obviously just showered for he was only wearing a shirt and his boxers. The look of shock on his face was priceless.

Rose walked up to him and engulfed him in a hug.

"What are you doing?" she asked, shaking her head. Why was Albus holing himself up in his room? She knew he didn't like to talk about his problems, but hiding like he was, was pathetic.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" Albus retorted. He was not reciprocating the hug.

"Albus, stop it. Hug me," Rose said, pleading. "I miss you. I know I was angry, and I know we have some things to talk about, but can we just… not right now?"

"Rose," said Albus, and he hugged her tightly.

"I just need you, okay?" she said, tears in her eyes. "Just come out of this damn room and come to class."

"I'm not really up for class, Rosie," he said, kissing her cheek and letting go. "I haven't been doing homework."

"I don't care," she said, keeping him in the hug. "Just throw on your cloak. I just need to know you are there." She was referring to her Uncle Harry's invisibility cloak, which he had given to James and Albus to share last year. Apparently he didn't want them using it until he was sure they wouldn't abuse it.

"No, I don't want to," he said, prying Rose off and sitting on his bed. "I want you to stay here and we are going to sort this out. I've had a couple days to sit and think. We just…we really to talk."

"Okay," she said, sitting next to him.

"First of all, I'm sorry for the way I made you feel. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to protect you, and I didn't want to share you," said Albus, blushing. "Secondly, I'm sorry for what I did to those blokes. I know it wasn't their fault, falling for you."

"No need to lay it on so thick, Al," said Rose, giggling.

"Seriously, Rose. It was wrong what I did and what I made James do. I was just scared of losing you. But I know that is no excuse," he said hurriedly, trying to hold off any attempt of Rose's for anger.

"It isn't. You're right," she said. "I want to apologize for leaving you in the corridor. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have yelled at you in public in the first place, but it was inexcusable what I did, just leaving you there."

"It's okay, Rosie," Albus said. "I didn't even notice the crowd until a little second year tried to untie me. Besides, I deserved any humiliation I received."

"And I also want to let you know that you won't lose me. We are family. We share a bond no one will ever be able to break. No one," she stressed. She wasn't going to tell Albus about Scorpius just yet, it was still to soon. But it didn't hurt working him up to accepting the idea of her with a boyfriend. "I love you, Al. I love you double."

Al smiled at her reference to what they would say to each other when they were young. Double was for being best friends and family. It was double love.

"I love you double too, Rosie," Albus said.

"Merlin, you are such a baby," Rose laughed as she saw Albus wipe some tears away.

"Leave me alone. I have gone through some major trauma," Albus chuckled.

Rose used her thumb to wipe some of his tears away. "Will you come to lunch?"

Albus nodded.

"Great. I'll save you a seat," she said, getting up.

Rose knew it wasn't the end for her and Albus' problem, but she felt better now that she had spoken with him. She felt a bit of anxiousness as she thought about telling Albus about her new relationship. She felt guilty for keeping it a secret, but it needed to be done. Albus would think they betrayed him, but it wasn't about him. It was about her and Scorpius, and she would just have to fight that battle when it came.

* * *

Rose was a happy girl when she met Scorpius on the side of Hagrid's hut.

"How did it go?" he asked, already knowing where she had gone during class.

"He's coming to lunch," she beamed.

"That's good, Rosie. That's good," he said. He looked a little apprehensive.

"What's wrong Scorpius?" she asked. He should be happy. Their best friend was coming to lunch!

"I want you to come to Hogsmeade with me," he said.

"What? Now?" she asked.

"No, on the first," he said.

"But that is when everyone is going to Hogsmeade," she said, not quite grasping what Scorpius was saying.

"I know."

"But everyone will be there, Scorpius," she said, scared her boyfriend had lost his mind. "They will see us."

"I understand that Rose," replied Scorpius, an edge to his voice. "I want you and I to go to Hogsmeade, together, on the first with the rest of the school. I want to hold your hand and walk around. I want to go to the Three Broomsticks with you and buy you lunch. I want to go on a date."

"Scorpius, we can't," she said. "Not yet."

"But I thought you talked to Albus," he said.

"I did, but I didn't tell him," she said, saddened by the look of disappointment on his face. "He isn't ready for this yet."

"If he isn't ready yet, when will he ever be?" asked Scorpius angrily.

"Sometime. Just not now," said Rose. "We will tell him soon."

"Promise?" he asked.

"I promise, Scorpius. I want to tell him, I do. Don't think I don't. I just, I _just _made things better, I don't want to go ruining them quite so fast," Rose explained.

She reached for his hand. His hands were nice hands. Smooth, clean and strong. She loved the feeling of her small hands in his large ones. She felt safe and comfortable, but at the same time vulnerable and passive. It was a thrilling combination.

She was in love with Scorpius. There was no getting around it. She was going to do whatever it took to make sure their relationship was given the chance it needed. Rose felt deep down that not telling Albus was the right move at that point. And Rose always trusted her instincts.

* * *

**a/n: **Okay, so next up A Birthday in Hogsmeade and Halloween. I know I have been saying it for like...a month now. But seriously. Next Chapter. I mean it.

Also, I know someone said something about it in the reviews, and I replied to them directly but I am going to tell everyone else. I will be writing a Scorpius POV for this chapter and the next chapter combined. This chapter, the last chapter, and the next chapter were all supposed to be one but it was turning out so long I separated them. But only one Scorpius POV for these three chapters. So yeah.

Oh, thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter! They meant so much. I hope this chapter met your expectations! Maybe even surpassed them? I don't know. Keep up the reviews!


	11. Chapter 5b Rose

A/N: Sweet Jesus, this story just won't get rolling! So, once again, school is just taking up too much of my time and it has been a month, at least, since my last update. I am sorry! I am posting this just as a little update (meaning I am posting what I have of the chapter that was supposed to be A Birthday in Hogsmeade and Halloween). The moment after I post this, I am opening a Word document and writing the Hogsmeade outing and Halloween. School has since settled down for at least a week, so I am devoting my free time to this story.

* * *

Rose and Scorpius were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall Sunday morning, when Martin Davies came up to them.

"Hello, Rose," Davies said. "Can I join you?"

Rose looked across the table at Scorpius, who simply grinned at her and shook his head.

"Sure, Davies," she replied, moving over to make room for him.

"Oh, hello Malfoy," Davies said, as though he just realized Scorpius was there. "Are you waiting for Albus?"

Scorpius nodded his head. "Yep, that's exactly what I'm doing."

"Well, you can help me too, I suppose," said Davies, clearly upset with Scorpius' presence.

"I _love_ to help my fellow housemates," Scorpius replied.

Either Davies didn't hear the underlying sarcasm or he chose to ignore it, for he turned to Rose. "I was hoping I could talk to you for a few minutes about your wand. I am doing some extra curricular studies for Flitwick, and I am planning on writing about wandlore. Can you help me?" he asked smoothly, a sly grin on his face.

"Wandlore? How interesting," cooed Rose. Rose knew she shouldn't encourage Davies, but alas, she was a sucker for learning new subjects.

"I know. Its incredibly romantic," purred Davies. Scorpius choked on his porridge.

"I don't know how I can help you Davies, I don't know much about wandlore," said Rose with a shrug.

"I don't need your expertise, Rose. Although I am sure if you took the time, you would no doubt excel in this subject, like you do in every other," he said, giving her his most winning smile.

Rose had to stop herself from laughing in his face. Ever since Rose and Albus' public fight, many boys had been coming up to her attempting to flirt. It was rather flattering, but some of the angles they went for were too hilarious.

"How can I help you?" she asked, trying to cut to the point.

"I just need some information. I want to know your wand wood, your wand core, and your wand length," said Davies.

"My wand is hazel, unicorn hair, and it is 12 inches," said Rose, pulling out her wand. "It's very pretty, isn't it?" Rose had always been fond of her wand. She had a wand polishing kit stowed in her school trunk.

"Okay…" said Davies, scoring through the large text he had brought over with him. "So, if these records are correct…Hazel, your wand works well for all spells, there isn't one it is more apt to." He flipped a few more pages, "Unicorn hair, your wand has a certain soundness about it and usually those with Unicorn hairs are pure of heart. From this information," he flipped a through to the end of the book, "I would go as far to say your birthday is in August?"

Rose gasped. "Yes," she said excitedly. "My birthday is August eighth. You gathered that information from that book? Where did you get it? In the library?"

"No, this library didn't have the kind of information I wanted," he replied, tickled pink he had caught her attention. "This is on special loan from Ollivander himself." Rose noticed he puffed his chest out in pride when he said it.

"Oh," she said, a bit sadly. She wanted to see how far she could push him. All the attention from the boys was messing with her head.

"I could loan it to you," he said quickly.

"Oh, I don't want to be too much of a bother," she said, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"No bother at all!" he boasted. "I only need it for another few days. I am almost done with my research."

"Will you read Scorpius' wand?" she asked sweetly. She hadn't forgotten Scorpius was there, watching. Rose hoped he was enjoying the show she was putting on, but deep down she secretly wanted him to be a bit jealous of the attention his new girlfriend was receiving.

"Sure!" he said, turning to Scorpius. "Give me your information."

"Phoenix feather, Oak, 14 inches," said Scorpius, monotone. He was giving Rose a look as though to say, _Why are you encouraging him? _Rose just smiled sweetly at him.

"Alright," said Davies, enthusiastically perusing his book. "Phoenix feather adds a bit of intensity to your wand and it is more powerful than other cores." Davies looked up at Scorpius with a twinge of anger. Things weren't going his way. "Oak speaks of strength, and it looks as though you were born in June or July?"

"No," said Scorpius.

"No?" Davies asked, incredulously. He rummaged through his book once more. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I think I know when my birthday is, Martin," Scorpius said, coldly.

"Well, this…this has never happened before," said Davies, completely perplexed. "Unless…your original wand, it broke didn't it? Yes, I remember! In second year."

"You're right, it did, Davies," Scorpius said angrily. Davies looked more than a little uncomfortable for some reason.

"Well, let's see here," Davies said, trying to move on. "What was your original wand?"

"Phoenix feather, ivy, 11 inches," Scorpius, replied, narrowing his eyes at Davies.

"Oh, you have the same core as before? But different wand wood? That is very interesting. You know, they say the wand chooses the wizard based on certain things. There is part of you that must have changed in the time between your wands," Davies said. He looked at Rose from the corner of his eye, obviously trying to see if he still held her attention. But Rose was looking at Scorpius. He seemed very angry with Davies.

"Well," Davies said, a bit defeated. "If your original wood was Ivy, I believe your birthday is sometime in October?"

Scorpius just nodded.

"Well, I best be off," said Davies, slamming his book shut. "Thanks for your help Rose. I'll get this," he patted the book, "to you in a few days."

"Thanks, Davies," Rose said distractedly.

When he left the couple, Rose turned to Scorpius. "Why are you so angry?" she asked.

"That git knew my wand broke in second year," Scorpius spat. He stabbed at his eggs.

"Oh, Scorpius," Rose said, soothingly, reaching out and placing her hand on his. "I didn't know you broke your wand. It was thoughtless of your friend to forget that, especially being a wizard."

"He isn't my friend, Rose," said Scorpius, coldly. "None of them ever were. Albus is the first friend I ever had."

Rose was stunned. Scorpius had never had a friend until he was thirteen?

"How can that be?" she asked, voicing her thoughts.

"Oh, let's see Rose," Scorpius said, withdrawing his hand from hers. "First, I'm a Malfoy who was sorted into Ravenclaw. Yes, that made people queue up to be my friend. Second, I am too smart. You wouldn't think Ravenclaw kids would be so annoyed by that, but they were. That's the reason my wand was broken. They were fed up with me showing them up in class. They 'needed to put me in my place.' Or so they said. Then, when I didn't fight back, they basically ignored me. They aren't rude anymore, but they still never pay attention to me."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry," Rose said, trying to calm him down. She never knew he was lonely. She could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Well, it's not your fault, is it?" he replied, still bitter. "Besides. Who would want to be friends with a stuck up, rich ponce like me?"

"Scorpius," Rose said. "Enough of that. You aren't stuck up and you aren't a ponce." She thought for a moment. "Yes, you are rich. But so what? It isn't _your_ money. It's your parent's. If people really cared about wealth I wouldn't have friends, would I? They are just jealous because you are better than them."

Scorpius started laughing. "Rose, okay. I get it: Stop asking for a pity party."

"Well, that's not what I was saying," said Rose. "But if that is going to make you feel better." She smiled at him. He was so much easier than Albus or James; the pair of them required so much effort and patience.

"So, you're pure of heart?" Scorpius teased, referring to their wand reading.

"So, you're birthday is in… _October_?" Rose exclaimed, just remembering what Davies had said. "I didn't know that!"

"My family isn't big on birthdays," Scorpius shrugged.

"What date?"

"The first."

"The first? That is two weeks away! I'm not going to have any time to get you anything," Rose pouted. "Hold on, are you going to be sixteen or seventeen?"

Scorpius looked at her with a smidgen of annoyance. "Seventeen. I wouldn't be turning sixteen and be in sixth year, Rose. I wouldn't make the cut off date."

"Oh, right," Rose said. "I saw that look Scorpius. I don't think as quickly when I am flustered!"

"I've noticed," Scorpius said, rolling his eyes, as he finished his last bite of breakfast. Rose could tell he was testy over something. Suddenly, she remembered.

"Is that why you asked me to Hogsmeade? For your birthday?" she inquired.

"That was part of the reason. Mostly, I just wanted our relationship to be out in the open," he said, not bothering to look up at her.

"Sorry," was all she could say. She wasn't going to go back on what she said. She still didn't think it was time.

"I'll make it up to you."

Her seductive tone caught Scorpius' attention. "What did you have in mind?"

"Room of Requirement in ten minutes," she said, a wicked grin on her face. "Rosie and Albus are sleeping in again. We had a rough practice last night."

"Can we make it one minute?" Scorpius said, deadpan.

The two immediately left the Great Hall.

* * *

Rose and Scorpius left the Room of Requirement two hours later, giddy and a little disheveled. Rose couldn't believe what had become of her life. If someone had told her when her sixth year started that she was going to be sneaking around with the best looking male at Hogwarts, having intense snog sessions she would laugh in their faces. She might even recommend checking into St. Mungo's for possible brain trauma.

But as they walked the corridors together, sneaking glances at each other, Rose was happy. Yes, she would prefer less sneaking around and not having to check themselves in company, but for now, it worked. It added a bit of spice. And for Rose, who never had a boyfriend before, spice was what she wanted. Her life was now interesting and she had more to be excited about other than studies and an upcoming Quidditch match.

And Scorpius. Rose thought he was the most perfect first boyfriend a girl could ask for. Those first few days of their romance, Rose thought she was in love. Now, she wasn't so sure. Always the over-analyzer, Rose analyzed her feelings as she tried to fall asleep almost every night.

It was true she had never had such intense feelings for a boy, but _when did I ever get the chance?_ she thought to herself. Was what she feeling really love? Or was it infatuation and excitement over their courtship? She was drawn to his strong intellect and his humor. It was dry, sarcastic, and he seemed to say such biting, witty things without effort. She appreciated the caution and care he took when making decisions. She loved how organized and obedient he was. In a family like hers, such attributes were few and far between. She was awed at how well groomed he was.

She certainly lusted after him, a feeling she had never experienced, and a feeling she had never thought about experiencing. She constantly found herself staring at him during class, memorizing his facial features. She swooned over his deep-set blue eyes, which were so emotional. His eyelids were thin and translucent and if she looked close enough, she could see his blue veins. His eyebrows were full and framed his face perfectly. They were easy to overlook, because of their light color but she appreciated their importance. It was his cheeks that might have been her favorite part of his face, though. When he smiled the tops of the apples of his cheeks became the perfect spot to kiss. When she kissed him there she could feel his smile. His head of thick white blond hair, kept relatively short and with a side part, made Rose think of clouds. She loved when his hair came out of place and the longer pieces in the front fell into his face. It usually happened during class, and she had to control the urge to reach over and touch it. And she desperately wanted to see what he kept underneath his school robes. She knew he had very well toned forearms, a delicious neck, and what felt like a solid middle but she needed to see more.

When Rose thought about Scorpius for a nice length of time, she would have to stop and let out a great big sigh. She would get a bundle of nerves in the pit of her chest and she wanted to scream, clap, jump, smile, and dance all at the same time. _If this isn't love, it could be soon, _she concluded.

After eating lunch with Albus and Scorpius in the Great Hall, Rose rushed to the Gryffindor common room. Roxie was just coming down the stairs when Rose entered.

"Alright there, Rosie?" Roxie asked, yawning.

"Have you really been asleep this whole time?" Rose questioned. "It's nearly noon."

"Beauty sleep, Rose. Beauty sleep," chimed Roxie. "Something you could use."

"That is rude, Roxie," Rose pouted, a little hurt. She didn't particularly like being insulted on her looks by someone who was obviously more beautiful than she.

"Hey, I'm not the one walking around with mussed up hair," giggled Roxie, reaching over a patting down Rose's hair. "What have you been doing, wrestling a Blast-Ended Skrewt?"

"Oh no!" cried Rose, raking her fingers through her hair. "Albus saw my hair like this! How mortifying. Why didn't Scorpius say anything?"

"Scorpius? You were with Malfoy?" Roxie said, looking uncharacteristically disgruntled. "Did he do that to your hair?"

Rose blushed. Roxie knew they kissed but didn't know the extent Rose enjoyed taking their snog sessions.

"You're not shagging are you?" inquired Roxie, her face still void of all her usual expressions. She was actually being serious. _That_ was enough to startle Rose, much less Roxie's inquiry into her sex life.

"Merlin, Roxie!" Rose exclaimed. "That is more than a little personal."

"Rose," warned Roxie.

"No, we are not having sex," Rose said. Rose stopped herself from adding "yet" to the end of her sentence.

Roxie looked highly suspicious and was standing with her hands planted on her hips. Her eyebrows were raised.

Rose sighed. "We are _not_ having sex, Roxie."

"If you say so," was all Roxie said before heading back up the stairs.

"Have you seen Dom?" Rose called up the stairs. But she was answered with the sound of an upstairs door shutting.

"Looking for me?"

Rose turned around and came face to face with her cousin Dominique.

Dom was carrying a box of Muggle CDs under one arm and in her other hand was her wand, which was levitating a large sound system.

"Bloody hell," was all Rose could think to say. The sound system was nearly as tall as she was and looked incredibly heavy. It was startling to see a Muggle electronic device in Hogwarts. The juxtaposition of the Muggle and wizarding world was almost upsetting.

Dom gave her an amused look and said, "Impressive, isn't it? I just came from McGonagall's office. She was kind enough to have this baby cast with a shielding charm so the magic in this school won't make its workings all wonky." Dom slowly lowered the sound system, but it didn't matter how smoothly she did it, it still made the lamps rattle when it touched the floor.

"This is really going to elevate the Muggle Music Appreciation Club's reputation in this school. Now we will actually be able to listen to the music, not just talk about it," Dom said, her cheeks flushed. Rose had never seen Dom so excited over something, except for the one Christmas when Rose's dad had given Dom tickets to someone named Paul McCartney's concert in Paris.

"Well, congratulations Dom. I am excited for your club," Rose said.

Dom gave a large, dreamy sigh. "Thanks."

"Its funny that you have all of this stuff with you," Rose said, gesturing to Dom's load. "I wanted to talk to you about music…Muggle music that is."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I have this friend whose birthday is coming up soon. And they really enjoy Muggle music. I was wondering," Rose said slowly. She wasn't sure how helpful Dom was going to end up being. Rose was actually nervous asking a family member for something. Only Dom could inspire such feelings.

"Yeah?" Dom pressed.

"I was wondering if you had any CDs which you might be able to let go of?" Rose asked, cringing as she spoke.

"Yeah, I have tons of stuff!" Dom exclaimed excitedly. "What kind of music do they enjoy? Rock? Pop? Soul? Hip-hop? Classical? Reggae? Indie?"

"Oh," Rose said. She had not been expecting that kind of reaction. "Well, they said they like older rock. Such as the Beatles, or the Rolling Stones. They mentioned Tom Detty?"

"Petty."

"Yes, Petty. Sorry. Anyway, this person, they have a hard time getting CDs. They aren't Muggle, you see. I was thinking of trying to give them some CDs that are more obscure…for them at least."

The whole time Rose spoke, Dom was staring at Rose, unblinkingly, nodding her head. She was silent for a moment, and Rose thought maybe she should continue to explain more of what she was looking for, but as soon as she opened her mouth, Dom leaned down and dove into her box.

She spoke as she pulled out CD after CD, resting them at Rose's feet, her bracelets jingling with every arm movement. "I think I know what you are trying to say. The Beatles were great. With out them, so many bands wouldn't even exist. I think it best, if you say your friend is a fan of the Beatles, to start her off with bands who were influenced by the Beatles."

With the amount of CDs Dom was stacking at her feet Rose suspected a lot of bands had been influenced by the Beatles.

"Umm, Dom?" Rose said, as Dom continued to stack. "Who are the Beatles?"

Dom's head snapped up and she squared in on Rose. "Are you serious?" Her voice was very low.

"Yes?" Rose said, holding very still. She didn't want to make any sudden movements. With Dom crouched down on the floor and the look on her face, Rose suspected she would pounce at any moment.

But Dom shook her head. "I don't know where your mum went wrong. She is Muggle born, and she hasn't instilled in her children the importance of the Beatles?" she exclaimed. "I don't blame you, Rose. I will just have to educate you myself, since your mother failed you so poorly."

Dom got to her feet. "It will have to wait until Christmas break though. What with NEWTS and the Muggle Music Appreciation Club, I just don't have the time." Dom paused and stared down at the box. She had a very contemplative look on her face. She reached down and nabbed a CD out of the box and placed it in Rose's hand.

"This band…they are alright. Their music is fun, but corny as hell. They are named after a Beatle's song though, so I think we should add it."

Rose looked down at the CD and saw Dom's handwriting labeling it. It read Hellogoodbye. Rose added it to the pile, and whipped out her wand. The pile levitated and hovered at her side.

"Dom, you won't be missing these, right?" Rose said. She wasn't sure if Dom understood that she wanted to give Scorpius the CDs, not just allow him to listen to them.

"What those? I won't miss them; those are just copies. I was going to hand them out to the Club next week. I have tons more in my trunk. My dad placed an Enlargement Charm on it, so I have thousands here."

"Oh, okay," Rose said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thanks so much, Dom. You are a lifesaver. I wasn't aware of my friend's birthday until just today. I wouldn't have had time to send out for anything."

"No problem," said Dom, shrugging. "Tell her to enjoy."

Rose resisted the urge to hug her cousin. She also resisted the nagging feeling telling her she should have corrected Dom's impression that her friend was a girl. What she didn't know wouldn't kill her, Rose reasoned while she watched Dom levitate the sound system to a closet off the main common room.

Rose started up the stairs to her room, when she heard Dom call out to her.

"Hey, Rose. I am heading down to grab some lunch. Have you eaten already?"

Rose looked down at Dom and saw a sincere smile on her face. Rose was so touched by her cousin's invitation she immediately accepted, ignoring the fact she had just eaten about twenty minutes before.

* * *

October first came upon Rose faster than expected. That morning Rose tried to dress her best for Scorpius' birthday. The day was unseasonably warm so she was able to wear a shirt she knew was Scorpius' favorite. She never understood his favoritism; the shirt was unexceptional, merely a flannel button down.

Once Rose felt she was up to par, she rushed down to wait outside the entrance hall for Maribella. While she was waiting for her friend to show up, Rose spotted Albus bounding down the front stairs to where Scorpius was passing by. When Albus reached Scorpius he was about bursting with giddiness. Rose smiled at his enthusiasm. From his cloak Albus produced a large package that he immediately handed to Scorpius. Scorpius shook his head with amused annoyance, but opened the present without hesitation. When Scorpius saw what was in the box, he smiled hugely and grabbed Albus for a side hug. The two friends stood like that for a moment, talking quietly, until Albus called out, "Kreacher!" The Potter's house elf popped up in front of them. Albus kneeled down and handed Kreacher the present and a Galleon, and Kreacher disappeared with a loud crack.

Rose watched as the pair started out the entrance doors. She was well hidden behind a suit of armor, but somehow Albus' eyes found hers. He predictably turned around and headed over towards her.

"Shoot," said Rose, quietly to herself. She was had been hoping to surprise Scorpius with her wardrobe at the Three Broomsticks, where they had both promised to drag their friends at three.

When Scorpius became aware of her, he immediately trailed his eyes down her body, and saw her shirt. The smile on his face was pure perfection. Rose's stomach erupted in butterflies.

"Well, Rosie Posie. What are you doing hiding behind this armor?" Albus asked, patting the suit of armor. It gave out a low grumble.

"I'm just waiting for Maribella," replied Rose, trying very hard not to look at Scorpius. The happiness on his face was drilling into her. She didn't know if she would be able to stop herself from throwing herself on him.

"Are you two spending the day together?" Scorpius asked.

_As if he didn't know, _thought Rose. Rose and Scorpius had made plans to spend the day with their friends, but just happen to run into each other at Three Broomsticks. Admittedly, their mission to get their friends together was a work in progress.

"Yes, we are," said Rose, blushing slightly. The intensity in Scorpius' eyes was getting to her.

"Would you two like to spend the day with us?"

Rose and Scorpius turned and looked at Albus in shock.

"Really?" asked Rose. It was the first time Albus had invited Rose, or anyone for that matter, to join in on his and Scorpius' time together.

"Yeah," said Albus simply. "If that's alright with you, Scorpius."

"Sounds great to me," said Scorpius jovially.

_Looks like he will be getting his day in Hogsmeade with me after all_, thought Rose.

Maribella came walking up to the trio not a moment later. She looked very pretty, Rose noticed. She had swept her normally long hair into a complicated looking bun. Rose noticed she was also wearing a bit of makeup, something she normally didn't do.

"Hi, Rose," Maribella said, already blushing. "Albus. Malfoy."

"Hey, Maribella," said Rose, happily. She hadn't really seen her friend in the last week and was excited to spend the day with her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," Maribella replied quietly.

Rose groaned inwardly. If this was how Maribella would be acting the whole day, Rose didn't want to be around for it. She wanted to have fun with her friend, not some shy, bumbling girl.

"I hope you don't mind Maribella," said Albus. "But we've sort of enlisted you and Rose as our dates today."

Rose and Scorpius shared a look of shock.

"Oh, no. I don't mind. Not at all," Maribella all but gushed.

_What planet am I living on?_ thought Rose as she followed her two best friends and secret boyfriend down to Hogsmeade.

* * *

A/N: Oh geez. Sorry readers for that little update. But soon! Soon more will come.

Also, someone recently said something about writing from Albus's perspective. Now, of course I wouldn't be adding it to this story. But I do love all my character's and want to write about them and am seriously thinking about writing a story that would involve a lot of their perspectives. Hit me up, let me know what you think about that. Also, I am reading these 10 Things About so and so...and I kind of want to do that. Hit me up on that as well. (Of course none of this would interfere with this story, it would just use the same characters).

Thanks for the reviews! I love and appreciate them so much!


End file.
